New Friends? New Enemies!
by dragonlover17
Summary: Two girls -Sam and Izzy- wanted to get away from their island. They sailed away when they get caught in a storm. They are rescued by Hiccup and his friends and are taken to Berk. They then deal with Alvin and Dagur working together to destroy Berk, Hiccup, and Toothless once and for all. I DON'T HTTYD CHARACTERS OR CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{present}

[Sam's POV]

"Come on Izzy, row harder! We have to get out of the water before that storm hits here!"

We have been sailing for what seemed like a lifetime, but was really only a few weeks. We were running out of food, water and other essentials. If that storm hit us, then we and our tiny ship would be fish food, literally.

"I don't think it is physically possible for me to row any harder. What about you?", Izzy responded.

"Well I am about to see. If I don't we won't make it. You look like you need a break. Take the telescope and watch for land."Izzy took the telescope and climbed up the 10 foot sail. It isn't the ideal boat for our kind of trip, but it was all that I could take without the chief noticing before we were long gone.

Izzy and I got sick of our boring island in the middle of nowhere. We heard stories of dragons and epic sword battles to defend a homeland, and I heard once that there is a dragon that can reach up to 150 miles per hour! When I told Izzy she said that she would love it if there were dragons that could shoot lava and even fly, but they are just myths.

I never stopped believing. I searched for dragons every chance I got. I went into the forbidden caves on the far side of the island, I snuck onto a fishing ships, I even tried to build a device that would lure dragons to our island. It got so bad (well, bad according to the villagers that lived in the houses that my device set on fire) that the chief had to stop me. He told me that I was on house arrest. House arrest is awful when you are the only one in your family. I couldn't tell anyone that my family left me or they would force me to live with someone else that doesn't support my dragon searching.

I had seen dragons fly in the distance from my secret dragon watching spot on the high point of the island, but no one believed me, even Izzy. After about 3 weeks since I was banned from leaving my house, I asked Izzy to come every day so I could have some company. She always listened to my talk of dragons, even though sometimes I knew she didn't believe me. After the 2 months the chief let me go out for an hour every night so I was determined to find proof that I was right, even if I could only show the proof to Izzy. I knew that she was on the verge of believing even if she didn't show it. One night after I had built a telescope ( the other villagers didn't think the telescope would work but boy did I show them), I went to my fort on the island's mountain and set it up.

I had asked the chief if i could stay there overnight if Izzy went with me and he agreed. I wasn't going to leave that spot until I saw one. I sat there for four hours straight. Izzy fell asleep but I stayed up.

Then it happened.

Everyone on the entire island was asleep, which isn't saying much because there are only about 200 people, and I heard a faint noise. I saw something bright flash in the clouds. I yelled at Izzy to wake up and get her sketching book out. She thought I was crazy until she saw the light and heard the roar. Then we saw it. It was the most magnificent creature we had ever seen, the most incredible thing I have ever witnessed.

It was black, well it might have been a dark midnight blue but it was too dark for us to tell. It had It had a wide head with 2 frightening green eyes. It was a dragon. I was so happy because I finally had someone else on my side. It had metal around its shoulders, and a red tail piece that opened and closed while it was flying. There was also a person on its back.

I was so awestruck that I almost fell back. People ride dragons! I looked up from the telescope as the dragon flew past. I looked at the rider but I don't think he saw me. He looked about my age with brownish-red hair and magical green eyes. That was the moment that shaped my goal in life from then on. I had to find that boy and I have to ride a dragon. The next morning, me and Izzy told the people what we had seen. They didn't believe either of us. The bad part is that Izzy got classified as crazy, just like I had been the first time I saw a dragon.

We decided that we needed to leave the island.

"Sam the storm is catching up," Izzy yelled to me through the howling winds.

"Do you see any signs of land?" I asked, hoping and praying for a yes.

"Well if there are I can't see them through the storm."

The storm was upon us and I couldn't even see the deck of the ship my feet were on. I thought to myself that this is the end.

"Izzy if we don't make it through this—." I was interrupted by a rock. Not literally, but since I was rowing backwards I didn't see it.

The way the ship was built, the rowers sat on the very front of the ship, nothing around them to protect them, nothing to keep them from falling out, and nothing keeping something, like a rock, from hitting them. Stupid design in my opinion. The ship ran into a rock and a jagged part that stuck out hit me in the head.

I could feel myself falling out of the broken ship and the last thing I saw/felt was the icy-cold water.

[Izzy's POV]

"Sam! Watch out for the rock!" She didn't hear me in time. The ship ran into the rock and the rock hit her in the head.

The worst felling in the entire world is when you see your friend in pain and they get in even worse trouble, but you can't help them in time. I yelled her name but I couldn't see her. I jumped out of the boat onto the rock and looked through the water but I didn't see her.

I looked around for someone to help me and the next thing I know I am getting splashed, making me wetter than I already am from the rain from the storm, by something diving into the water in front of me. I couldn't see who or what it was because of the storm. I hoped that it dove in the water to save my best friend. I could faintly see our ship sinking into the water in the distance.

You know that feeling you get after an adrenaline rush then you sort of pass out? Well I felt like that times 100. I blacked out because of that plus some dehydration and probably a little bit of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{past: right before the ship crashed}

[Hiccup's POV]

"Hiccup, we need to go back to Berk before that storm hits us. I believe you that you and Toothless saw people on the deserted island, but we can look for them after the storm."

Astrid was being pushy as usual.

"What if they need our help?" I responded hoping, thought deep down knowing it won't, that it would change their minds.

"Hiccup they probably left on the boat you saw. They could be anywhere by now." Fishlegs was really not helping, even though he was right.

"They probably need our help. They looked about our age and they were all alone, they didn't have any dragons that could help them. If they are on a boat we need to find them in that storm before they get into trouble. We have to help them if they need it." I persisted.

That was when Tuffnut said, "They look like they need help to me."

"What! Where do you see them?!" I yelled through the growing winds.

"They are right down there. I think their ship is about to sink."

When I saw where he was pointing I told Toothless to dive. I didn't get there in time to stop the boat from hitting the rock. I saw the rock hit the girl I saw from the island she fell off the boat. Her friend (well I am assuming it is her friend) jumped out from the boat in time before it sank. At this point I can't see through the rain very well, but I still dove into the water to save the girl.

I couldn't see her but I assumed Toothless could because he kept going. I thought I could see her faint outline. Toothless grabbed her and went back up out of the water. It wasn't much drier above the water because of the storm, but I could see that her friend had blacked out to. I could barely see.

"Astrid! I got her. Her friend needs a ride. They both blacked out." I yelled as loud as I could through the winds. Apparently Astrid heard me because she came down to the rock and got the other girl.

"Lets get them back to Berk and see if they are okay," I ordered.

"Finally! I am getting wet and I didn't even bring a bar of soap! I guess I can't cancel bath night." Snotlout said.

Under his breath Fishlegs said, "Thank goodness he didn't bring one. I really don't want to relive the meeting about that."

When we got back to Berk my dad said, "Hiccup there you are. I was getting worried with the storm coming and you not being back and— who are they?"

"Dad, no time to explain, I'll tell you later. I think they are hurt and they need help."

My dad then said, "Okay. Bring them to your room and I will get Sven." Sven is the 'doctor' for Berk. When we got back to my house I brought them up to my room and laid the girl that fell in the water on my bed. Astrid brought the other one in just as she was waking up. When she opened her eyes and saw me, Astrid, and Toothless staring at her I can only imagine what she must have been thinking.

"Ohhh, what happened? Who are you? Where, where am I? Wait…, where is Sam? Is she okay? What did you do to her? Where is she?!" She started freaking out a little bit.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay, just calm down. That must be Sam." I pointed over to the bed where Sven was checking to make sure she didn't drown or anything.

The girl asked, "Oh gosh is she going to be okay?"

Sven responded, "She will be fine, she should be waking up soon. There is a big gash on her arm that looks like she was cut from wood from a boat that will hurt a bit but other than that she is fine." Sven then left.

The girl responded, "Okay. Wait, who are you people? And animal? How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Well for one thing Hiccup did save your friend from drowning, and we got both of you out of the storm," Astrid said with her usual tone.

"Astrid, be nice!" I snapped at her. "You can trust us. My name is Hiccup and that is Astrid. This is Toothless my night fury. You are on the island of Berk. Who are you?"

"My name is Izzy. Me and Sam left our island because... well because they thought we, actually mostly her, were crazy. We don't have dragons there and we had never seen them before, that is, until the day she saw one. No one believed her that dragons existed, not even me. We had only heard the stories about them passed down through our village. But when we saw one through a 'telescope' thing that she built I knew she was telling the truth. When we told the village what we saw they didn't believe us so we kinda stole a boat and ran away."

I was speechless.

"Wow. That takes a lot of courage. I personally know what it feels like to be all alone and I think it means a lot to her that you stood by her, even if you didn't believe at first."

Astrid shot me a look of guilt from her past actions then said, "Look I think she is waking up."

"Okay," I respond, "Give her some space."

[Sam's POV]

When I woke up I expected to be in my bed, and I thought I would open my eyes to my room. I thought I would see all my sketches of dragons, and all the notes I have from seeing them from my fort. I didn't have many notes, just what different species of dragons look like, their roar, the color of their fire, and how fast they could fly.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked. Where am I? Who are these people? I must have looked confused because they backed up a little. Wait a minute, where have I seen that boy? Then I saw Izzy. she came up and sat beside me.

"Sam are you okay?" Izzy asked me. I was about to respond when I saw the dragon in the room. I was terrified at first, but then I realized… it as the dragon I saw from the telescope! And that is where I have seen that boy before! He looked a lot better up close.

"Sam are you okay?" Izzy asked again.

"Ya I think so, but where are we and who are they?"

The boy answered, "My name is Hiccup and this is Astrid. You are on the island of Berk. Oh, and that is Toothless, my dragon. He is a night fury. Are you the one I saw on that deserted island?"

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ummmm, for one thing that 'deserted island' wasn't deserted. My village is on it. Well my old village. And I think I am the one you saw because I saw you and your dragon fly by. Why did you think my island was deserted?"

Hiccup responded, "Well when me and my friends first found the island, we went down and searched the island and we didn't find anything."

I was confused. How did Hiccup and the others go to the island and still not find my village? I looked at Izzy and apparently she was as confused as I was.

"Well I am really extra sure that there was a village on that island, considering we lived there…"

I didn't know what else to say. I hoped Izzy would come up with some explanation for this, she has always been the intellectual half of our friendship.

It was like she read my mind in saying, "You must not have looked in the right place. Or maybe you just didn't search very thoroughly."

Astrid said, "I am pretty sure we couldn't have missed an entire village. We search everywhere and didn't find a trace of people." That was when Hiccup got a weird look on his face.

"Oh no," Astrid said with a nervous tone, "Hiccup I know that face, and whatever you are thinking about doing the answer is no." Hiccup got up and called Toothless to come with him.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked him as he ran out with Toothless hot on his tail.

"I'll be right back." Astrid yelled at him as he was closing the door, "Don't you dare go anywhere off this island!"

Astrid said to me, "If he goes anywhere or does anything stupid, which he always does when he gets that face, I'm telling Stoik, his dad, the Chief, that is was your fault!"

At that she ran out. I saw through the hole in his roof that she hopped on her dragon and followed Hiccup. I was thankful that they didn't leave the island.

"Where is he going?" Izzy asked, confused. Then she saw the look on my face. She knew me too well.

"Ok just wait one minute. We have no idea where on the island they are going and we defiantly don't know our way around the island. I know you want to, but we won't catch up with them anyway. They ride dragons!"

"We have to follow them! Astrid told him not to go off the island, so how hard will it be to find them?"

"People will recognize that we aren't from here! What if they don't take too kindly to strangers…?"

I knew that Izzy was right, but I never listen to her and I wasn't going to start now.


	3. Chapter 3

{present}

[Hiccup's POV]

As Toothless and I were flying to the Dragon Training Academy I could hear Astrid and Stormfly catching up.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelling at me wasn't going to stop me.

When she caught up she said, "Hiccup, listen to me." We landed inside the Academy and I had a feeling I was going to hear a lecture.

"What are you thinking happened to that village? An entire village can't just disappear than reappear, can it?" I needed to talk to Fishlegs right now, not Astrid.

"Astrid, I know this doesn't make sense to you right now, but I think I know what is going on here," and I wasn't about to tell her. It isn't that I don't trust her, but I need to be sure, because I can't have her go off and telling everybody and getting them terrified. Fishlegs was supposed to meet me back here right about now.

As Fishlegs flew in with Meatlugg, of course the first thing he did was ask about the girls, "Hiccup are those girls okay? I saw Sven go in there." I really didn't have time to talk about this right now.

"Astrid can you go and make sure Sam and Izzy are still at my house?" If I am right, I need them to stay where they were.

Of course Astrid said, "Why? I want to know what is going on."

"Astrid please. I need some time to think about this."

"Fine, but I expect to hear everything when I get back," she responded with her tone of annoyance, which I know so well.

As soon as she was out of earshot Fishlegs asked, "What does she mean? Hiccup what is going on?"

"Fishlegs, do you remember that deserted island we found a few months back?"

"Ya but what does that have to do with—."

I cut him off. "When we split up to search the island, you and me went away from the others into the woods, and I saw a pot on the ground. When I went down to look at it, I almost got pulled underground." Fishlegs got a little confused and scared at the same time.

"Ya! And when we got back to Berk I found the hidden page in the Book of Dragons! Is that the same island where you saw them?"

"Yes, it is. They say that there is an entire village on that island! But they also told me that they had never seen a dragon before." At this, Fishlegs was really confused.

"Wait, are you saying…"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying! We are going to have a war on our hands if we don't act fast."

"Well then what should we do with the girls? Do we let them think we still trust them, or do we throw them in jail?"

"Or maybe they are telling the truth and the chief of their village was lying to them and using them the whole time," Tuffnut said. He startled me a bit, I didn't see him and Ruffnut come in with Barf and Belch. I knew that if anyone was going to tell other people, it would be the twins. I couldn't let them risk this, so I had to try to play it off.

"Tuffnut when did you get here and how much did you hear?"

Ruffnut responded, "Astrid told us to come and eavesdrop on you guys when you told her to leave. I think we have awesome stealth skills, don't we?"

I turned to Fishlegs, "Tuffnut actually said something smart. I never thought I would live to see this day. He might be right."

"He might be, but Hiccup, if what you think is true then we can't take any chances. We have to tell your dad so we can lock them up." Fishlegs was right.

"Okay you're right, they need to be locked up. Just don't tell my dad. Yet. We need to have as little people knowing about this as possible." I saw Astrid and Snotlout flying here. I could tell something was wrong.

As soon as they got in the Academy Astrid said, "They're gone! I went back to your house and when I went upstairs there was no trace of them anywhere!"

Snotlout clearly didn't care about what was going on because he said, "Hey if I find them I can keep them right? They are pretty."

"Oh no," Fishlegs said with an incredibly nervous tone. "This is bad! What if they are trying to get back to their island to tell the army that we are venerable!"

Astrid said, "Army? What army?" I really needed to find those girls. This was all my fault. I am so gullible and naive.

"Okay everyone calm down! Ruff, Tuff, explain to Astrid and Snotlout what is going on then go with Snotlout and start looking for them on the east side of the island. Fishlegs and I will look on the west side. Astrid, after they tell you go to the village and make sure my dad doesn't get suspicious. Meet back here in about an hour. And all of you remember, absolutely no one else can know about this."

[Sam's POV]

"Izzy come on! We have to hurry if we want to catch up with them." Izzy didn't want to follow them: she tried to stay in the room but I left without her so she eventually gave up and followed me.

"Uhhggg Sam you never listen to me!" I wasn't listening to her. What I really wanted to know is why Hiccup and his friends didn't find our village when they went to our island.

"Hey Izzy, why do you think Hiccup didn't find our village? I mean, it is pretty hard to miss that huge gold statue of the chief in the town square."

Izzy thought for a minute then said, "You are right, you can't really 'not see any signs of a village' if there is a village. I wonder if he is lying to us?"

"No way Hiccup is lying to us! He's a nice guy…"

"Sam! I know that look! You don't... like him? Do you?"

"Whaaaaaaattt? Thats crazy… okay fine I like him. But in my defense he saved my life. Please don't say anything. Come on we need to keep going."Izzy stopped and looked at me for a minute.

She eventually said, "Fine. Do you even know where we are going?"

I thought for a second then answered, "Well, there is a possibility I know where I am going. I defiantly am tracking a dragon, but I can't know if it is the right dragon." I was looking backwards at Izzy while I was walking forward, not the best idea, and she was looking up in the trees. I totally didn't see the 30 foot drop from the hill we were on onto the beach.

"I think these are scales from a water dragon, the huge slow one that can shoot water, but it also might be from the two-headed one that blows things up. That there could be the spikes from Astrid's dragon or from the dragon that eats rock and I think that indention in the mud there is from— AAAAHHHHHHH!" I saw the beach get closer and the hill get farther off. I thought to myself as I was falling: 'I really need to start looking forwards.' THUMP.

[Izzy's POV]

Sam was saying something about tracking while I was trying to figure out what time it was based on the shadows of the trees.

"I think these are scales from a water dragon, the huge slow one that can shoot water, but it also might be from the two-headed one that blows things up." I thought to myself as Sam kept rambling on, 'It is amazing how much she knows about dragons just by watching them.' My thought was interrupted by a scream. I immediately came back to my senses. THUMP. I saw that there was a drop at least 30 feet off the hill onto the beach. I was scared to look down, but I did. I expected to see my best friend down on the beach.

"Sam! Can you hear me? Where are you? Are you okay?" I actually didn't see her. That scared me even worse.

"Izzy! I'm down here! I think I am okay, but I might not be in a few seconds." I was so thankful that Sam was alright, but what did she mean?

"Sam, what do you mean?"

"I landed on s ledge leading to a cave. The good news is that I am a really good tracker. The bad news is that since I am a really good tracker, I found the nest of about 7 of those rock-eating dragons. They may or may not think I am dinner."

"Sam! Stay right there I am coming down to help."

"Izzy no! Don't come down here! Then both of us will be dinner! Just go get help. Go find Hiccup. I will be fine until you come back," Sam yelled at me from the cave she was in. I knew it was bad because she sounded scared. She never, and I mean never, gets scared unless it will genuinely hurt her or me. She is in big trouble. I know that she is smart and brave enough to handle one dragon, but 7? I really need to find Hiccup and fast.

"Okay I will go find Hiccup, but please be careful and please don't become dinner!" I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but something inside me told me that I should go to the west side of the island. I saw something black and I prayed that is was Toothless.

"Hiccup! Is that you? Sam—" Hiccup came out from behind the tree riding Toothless and Toothless tackled me!?

"Hiccup? What is going on here?" Hiccup looked angry but at the same time conflicted. I didn't know what was going on, but I could tell he wasn't completely okay with it. Hiccup got off Toothless and looked me in the eye.

"Toothless let her go." Toothless got off me, backed up, and I was surprised he didn't growl at me, considering he just pounced on me.

Hiccup then said, "Well, Toothless seems to trust you. He is about the only one. Before you say anything just hear me out."

I thought about how Sam would love to hear this explanation and how she would totally have slapped him in the face if Toothless tackled her. Sam!

"Hiccup we don't have time! Sam is in trouble, I will tell you on the way. Go to the cliff at the beach."

"Okay I am going to trust you here, don't let me down." He told me to get on Toothless and I was nervous at first, but he flew very smoothly.

I told Hiccup, "Sam and I left your house because she wanted to know where you went, I told her not to but she never listens to me. So she was tracking 2 different dragons hoping they would be with you, one with scales and one with spikes. She was looking backwards at me and she fell off the cliff into a cave. She said that there were 7 dragons in described them as 'the rock-eating dragons'. She has really bad luck. Do you know what she meant?"

Hiccup's eyes got really wide and he looked terrified.

"Whispering Deaths. We need to get to her fast or she…" I was a little scared if Hiccup, who trained and rode dragons, was scared.

"She has never been up close to a dragon before. It probably doesn't help that she stops at nothing to learn about them."

We got to the top of the hill.

We heard a scream.

We simultaneously yelled, "Sam!"


	4. Chapter 4

{past: in the Acadamy with Ruffnut and Tuffnut explaining}

[Astrid's POV]

"Wait so let me get this straight; Hiccup and Fishlegs found a secret page in the Book of Dragons about a dragon that can pull things underground, even entire villages, and can either resurface them completely intact, or can completely destroy them and eat them? And Hiccup thinks that Dagur is on control of this dragon and is using that island as a hideout and those two girls are some sort of spies to see if Berk is weak enough to attack right now? And if they get away then they will report to Dagur and he will attack Berk?"

I was sort of lost but I really didn't want this to be true.

Tuffnut answered, "Yep pretty much."

I was so mad right now. This is like Heather all over again, but 100 times worse. The fate of Berk could be at stake. And I know who's fault this was. Sam. She clearly did everything on purpose to make us trust her. And she is even trying to get Hiccup to like her so that she can lead him straight to Dagur! This had to end. All I have to do is find her and her friend, get them alone, one at a time, and lead them to a wild dragon. I will pretend to try to save them, but Stormfly's spikes will keep them from running while the wild dragon can do the rest. My plan was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. I just have to make sure Hiccup isn't around. I was leaving the Academy when Snotlout asked me where I was going.

"Uuuhhh, I am going… to… find the girls." It technically wasn't a lie because Hiccup told me to find them, sort of, but I don't know why I spent the extra effort when I could just lie to Snotlout. It isn't like he is going to follow me or anything.

"Astrid, to be sure you are safe, I will follow you." Of course, just what I needed. I can't have anyone come with me, they might slip up and tell someone.

"Snotlout listen to me very carefully. I need you to do something for me. As part of... my master plan, I need you to go…. look for Hiccup. And make sure he gets back here so I can tell him if I found the girls." I doubt he is buying this, but then again, it is Snotlout.

"Anything for you Astrid."

He flew off with Hookfang. I told Stormfly to find those girls. She hesitated so she could get a scent, then bolted off.

{past: right as Izzy left to get help}

[Sam's POV]

"Okay I will go find Hiccup, but please be careful and please don't become dinner!"

I heard Izzy run away as the dragons woke up. One by one they started flying. I could see why they can eat rock. They had rows of razor-sharp teeth that were spinning as they slowly flew toward me. I didn't know what to do. I thought back to everything I know about dragons. I tried to think of what I had seen them do when I had seen them from my island. They can shoot spines, they eat rock, they aren't usually alone, and I knew there was one more thing I had put in my notes. I really wish that my notebook hadn't gone down with the boat. What was that one more thing!? I remembered it being important, like a sort of weakness, but I couldn't remember what it was!

Five of the dragons went into the rock on the floor of the cave. Well, at least they are gone. The other two lifted their tails as if they were about to shoot spines at me. I didn't know what to do. I saw something, or somethings, coming toward me from under the cave floor. They eat rock! That must be how they hunt! I was trapped. I could stay in the cave and become dinner, or I could jump 20 feet onto the beach and hope I land on my feet. I looked down at the beach.

My tracking skills were better than I thought. The water dragon that shoots water that I was tracking was coming out of the water and was heading in my direction. This couldn't get any worse.

I spoke too soon. The rock-eaters started screaming at me, well they were actually roaring but it was ear-shattering like a scream, and they started to shoot spikes at me. I jumped and hid behind a rock in the cave. How will I get out of this?

The dragons were gaining from behind me, and the water dragon spotted me, and it didn't help that I was sitting next to its favorite flower that it likes to eat. I had to do something or I would be a feast. The water dragon was about to shoot water at me, the other dragons were about to shoot spines at me. I didn't know what exactly what the water did and I didn't really want to find out. I need a plan.

Got it! I stood up, and I hope I have enough courage and enough precision in timing to pull this off.

The first spine was shot by one of the rock-eating dragons. The spine brushed up against my face as it flew by. I grabbed the flowers that the water dragon liked to eat. I stood in the front of the cave holding the flowers. I looked the water straight in the eyes. The rock dragons were flying fast at my back. The water dragon shot the water at me, and the rock dragons lunged at me. I jumped out of the way in time for the water to hit the rock dragons. It looked like they got burned, bad.

So now I know that the water dragons shoots scolding hot water. And I was too busy looking at the dragons retreat into caves under the floor of this cave to realize the water dragon was still hungry. At this point, I am never going to turn my back to anything ever again. I could feel that the cave floor was getting unstable from the dragons digging under it. I heard the water from the water dragon getting closer just as I turned to face it.

"AAHH!"

{present}

[Hiccup's POV]

"Sam!"

We both yelled her name at the same time. There was no response. Toothless started to dive down to the cave. I saw a Scauldron down on the beach. I saw the Whispering Deaths Izzy was talking about come out from the backside of the cave and flew off. They were badly burned from the Scauldron, I am assuming.I saw that Astrid was flying in from the water, and it looked like she had seen the whole thing. We landed on the beach so we could talk to Astrid.

"Astrid, what happened?" She was clearly at a loss for words.

"She was amazing! For someone who had supposably never been face-to-face with a dragon before, she seemed to know a lot about them." Izzy was clearly offended by that statement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I had to stop them before they got into a fight because with Astrid, there is always something coming.

"Never mind that. Where is Sam?"

Astrid replied, "I don't know. The Scauldron shot water at her just as the cave collapsed form the Whispering Death tunnels. I don't know if she got out in time."


	5. Chapter 5

{past: right as the cave collapsed}

[Sam's POV]

"AAHH"

The cave collapsed beneath my feet. I felt myself hit the ground. I saw rocks coming down at my head. I slid under the closest rock but it was too small for my whole body to fit it. My lower legs were still exposed. I didn't think my heart could beat as fast as is was. When the adrenaline rush faded I noticed a pain in my leg. I looked down at it.

There was a rock on top of my foot. I pushed off, even though it was really heavy. I grabbed onto another rock near me and tried to stand up. I didn't put any pressure on my left leg until I had to.

"Ow!"

If I couldn't even take one step how was I going to climb to escape this cave? I was starting to panic a little bit. I looked around but I couldn't really see anything because it was so dark. Suddenly a rock fell from somewhere high up and it made me jump.

"Hello? Who's there? Come out so I can see you."

I was really scared: I was in a dark cave with someone or something else in there with me, I couldn't run away if they tried to do anything to me, and I really needed to get back to Izzy and out of this cave.

"Hello? Please come out, whoever you are!"

I heard footsteps, and at least they weren't from a dragon because I couldn't defense myself incase of it attacking.

"Who are you and how did you find this cave?" I heard someone ask me.

Their voice was low and kind of scratchy. It sounded like it was from a man. I didn't know if I should tell him anything, but I didn't really have a choice. If he didn't trust me then not might not want to be bothered by me anymore, and I decided that it wasn't happening like this.

"My name is Sam. I fell through the roof of the cave because of some dragons' tunnels. My leg is hurt can you help me? And who are you and why are you down here?"

He hesitated then responded, "Do you have any friends that might be looking for you?"

I didn't like his tone so I decided not to put my friends at risk.

"No probably not."

As soon as I said that, I regretted it slightly. He could probably tell from my tone that I was lying. The man lit a torch and I saw him. He had a really big scraggly beard. His clothes, well they were beyond creepy.

"What do you know of this island you are on?"

"I was rescued by some kids that live here. I don't really know anything, now that I think about it."

"Well, Sam, I can help you. My name is Alvin. They call me Alvin the Treacherous. This island you are on is called Berk. It is full of lying, scheming, irritating little miscreants. I used to be a Berkian, but I was banished to Outcast Island."

I was really scared now. Who was this guy, and why did he say those things about Hiccup and everyone else on Berk? They seemed like really nice people, well at least Hiccup and his friends did, except Astrid: she scared me a little.

"Umm… why did you get banished?"

He responded with a bit of a mean tone, "That is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is your leg."

He walked over to me and looked at my leg. I didn't know if I could trust him.

"Come with me. Don't worry I can help you."

I followed him, walking along the cave wall for support. He seemed very interested in what I knew about Berk.

"Have you met anyone on Berk yet?"

I was hesitant, but I decided that I trusted Alvin, at least a little bit. After all, he was helping me. But I still wasn't going to tell him anything important.

"Uuuummm, ya I met some kids but I don't remember their names."

He smiled a grim smile.

"Can you describe them to me?"

I wanted to know who this guy really was.

"Why do you care so much about who I have met? And why are you helping me?"

He stopped.

Alvin the Treacherous smiled then turned and looked at me.

"I just wanted to know who cared for you when I use you as a hostage."

He grabbed me and threw me into a cage.

{present}

[Izzy's POV]

This island is really not working out for us.

As if making it worse for me Astrid said, "Well we can't do anything for her now. As for you, until we figure out what Dagur, or maybe Alvin, wants to do to us, have fun in a jail cell."

Jail? Why would I go to jail? And who were Dagur and Alvin?

"Astrid wait. Who are those people? And why would I.. wait. Do you think I work for them? Are they your enemies or something?"

Hiccup tried to defend me.

"Astrid, we don't know if she is a spy, but I'm not saying that she isn't. Shouldn't we give her a chance to explain?"

Astrid clearly wasn't going to give up.

"But if she is, then that is what she wants you to think! Hiccup you have to be realistic here. You were the one who told us that they were working for Dagur!"

I interrupted, "I know I did but I am starting to change my mind.

"There isn't any other explanation."

"There actually is another explanation..."

"I have no idea who you are talking about and the reason we left our island is because they thought we were crazy when we talked about dragons." I interrupted.

Hiccup smiled, "See? There is another explanation."

"Hiccup, you aren't thinking straight! They work for Dagur the Deranged! Who wants Toothless's head for his wall! He probably wants yours too! I don't know why you are trying to defend her but we need to play it safe. I will take her to the jail."

Hiccup didn't have anything else to say, "Izzy, I'm sorry, but Astrid is right. Go with her."

"But I haven't done anything wrong—"

Hiccup interrupted me, "Just go!"

I couldn't believe this! I was bring thrown in jail for no reason! This was crazy. I could think of an escape plan, but then they really wouldn't trust me. I guess I would have to keep proclaiming my innocence while I just sit there. In jail. After doing nothing wrong. Well at least I could draw in my notebook. I know I could stay calm. If Sam had stay calm after being wrongly accused, well it would be a miracle if she didn't explode. Oh no, Sam!

"Wait Hiccup! What about Sam? She is still stuck in the cave!"

Hiccup looked at the cave, or what used to be the cave that was now a pile of rock. He jumped off Toothless and for the first time I noticed his leg. While he walked over to the cave looking for any opening, I wondered what happened to him for him to have a metal leg. It wasn't all the way metal, but it was pretty much everywhere below his knee. I looked at Toothless while he followed Hiccup. Toothless had half of his tail missing. Huh, maybe that is why they worked so well together.

"I can't see any opening to get into the cave. Wait I think, yes! Here is an opening! Hmm, too small for a person to fit into, but maybe Sam will hear us from here." Hiccup called out to us.

I jumped off Astrid's dragon and ran over to where Hiccup could the small hole.

He yelled, "Sam?! Are you down there?"

We heard something that sounded like she tried to respond, but then she was stopped. We heard scuffling, and when I looked down through the hole, I saw a torch was lit. There were two people down there.

"Hiccup, there is someone else down with her?"

Hiccup looked through the hole.

"She is with someone. It looks like… Alvin!"

By this time Astrid was here with us.

"See," she said with a tone of victory, "They are working with the enemy! Obviously, she planned the whole thing so that we would come down and look for her, then we would be ambushed by Alvin! This proves that they need to be locked up. I will take Izzy to the jail and I will tell your dad that Alvin is here."

I wasn't going to just sit in a cell while my best friend was down there with Hiccup's enemy.

"Hiccup you don't honestly think that we would do something like this, do you?"

He responded, "I— just go. I can't risk Alvin attacking Berk. I don't believe that you and she would do something like this, but Astrid might be right. Astrid, take her to my dad. He will deal with her how he chooses."

Astrid smiled then said to Hiccup, "Okay but under no circumstance are you to go into that cave without me. It is too dangerous. Actually, don't go into the cave at all. I will meet you back at the Academy."

We flew off, leaving Hiccup looking down into the cave.

"Astrid, I—"

"Don't. I know what you are trying to do and it won't work on me."

{present}

[Hiccup's POV]

As Astrid flew off, I looked back into the cave.

"Toothless, can you make this hole any bigger without bringing the whole cave down?" Toothless looked at me then at the whole. He decided not to use a blast of fire. He clawed at the rocks until the hole was big enough.

"Good job bud."

I looked down in the hole. From the torchlight I could see Alvin, but he couldn't see me. I couldn't see Sam anywhere. Alvin turned a corner and I lost him.

"Should we go down there bud?"

Toothless looked hesitant but protective.

"Come on Toothless, we have to find her. I have to know if she is working for Alvin or not. I don't believe that she would, but I need to have proof if I and going to convince everyone else that she and Izzy are innocent. Not willingly at least. We both know what Alvin wants with us, and if Izzy was going to do it for him, she would have done it while we were alone. Plus, we didn't see them on Outcast Island, we saw them on the deserted island, and there weren't Outcast ships there. Now that I think about it, there weren't Berserker ships either. Maybe I was wrong about them working for Dagur in the first place."

I jumped down into the hole onto a ledge. Toothless silently followed me. When we got down to the cave floor we went toward the light of Alvin's torch. I had to be careful that Alvin didn't see us. I held up my hand so Toothless would stop behind me. I cautiously peered around the corner. Alvin was talking.

"Make yourself comfortable."

That didn't help me trying to prove Sam and Izzy innocent. I couldn't see Sam but I could see where Alvin was looking at. That must be where she is. I was afraid to look any farther because that would mean sticking my head out in the open more. I had to see where Sam was.

"Alvin, what exactly are you hoping to accomplish my keeping me here? I mean, you have to know I am going to escape. Oh, and by the way, I may have lied to you a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing much, just that I met Hiccup and his friends and they are probably looking for me at this very moment. They will be here soon. I wonder if I should help them find me? I am sure they will hear me if I scream."

I listened as Alvin walked over closer to where I assumed Sam was. He had a tone of anger and nervousness.

"If you say anything louder than a whisper, it will be the last thing you ever say!" I needed to help Sam, and soon. I don't think she knew that when Alvin the Treacherous threatens someone, he will not hesitate to carry out that threat. Sam did exactly what I was afraid of. She started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"OH YA? DOES THIS COUNT AS A WHISPER? I CAN'T TELL!" Alvin tried to shush her but she kept yelling.

"HEY WORLD! ALVIN THE TEDDY BEAR PUT ME IN A CAGE! DOWN HERE IN THE CAVE!"

Alvin picked up his sword and walked over to her.

"I will give you one more chance to be quiet of your free will or I will make sure you are quiet. Permanently."

"Just one thing wrong with that plan. You told me that you were going to use me as a hostage to get to Hiccup. You told me that he will never risk someone's life for his own. How will that plan work out for you if the hostage is dead? I know you would have killed me after you got him anyway so why should I listen to you now, Alvin the Teddy Bear?"

Now that I know his plan I won't fall for it. Plus, I had just thought of a plan of my own.

"Toothless," I whispered, "I have a plan. I will let Alvin see me and he will come after me. You shoot a plasma blast at the lock on Sam's cage so she can get away. Then come get me. Got it?"

Right before we put my plan in action, I heard Alvin say something to Sam.

"I can always find another hostage."

I had to do it, now or never.

"Ready Toothless? Now!"

I ran out into the light.

"Hey Alvin! I heard you were looking for me? Well come and get me!"

He came after me with his sword and I ran off. I knew I couldn't outrun him, but Toothless would help me as soon as he broke the lock for Sam to escape. I heard the unforgettable sound of a plasma blast against metal. Then Toothless flew over to me. He jumped over Alvin's head and I mounted him. And just in time too. We turned and looked at Alvin. Or where Alvin was. I saw a faint light through a smaller tunnel going… where? He was fleeing somewhere through the tunnel, hopefully not towards the village.

Toothless made a noise then gestured toward Sam. We flew over to the cage.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"Sam! Are you okay?"

"Well, sort of. Not really. A rock fell on my leg. It really hurts."

I jumped off Toothless.

"Can you stand up?"

She was trying not to put any pressure on her left leg. I held out my hand to help her. Toothless came over and and let her climb on his back.

"I am going to take you back to Berk but there is something you should know."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Izzy?"

I decided to get out of the cave before I told her incase she wanted to stay in the cave, which I wouldn't let her do.

"Well, she was put in jail. And when we get back you will be too."


	6. Chapter 6

{present}

[Izzy's POV]

The flight to the jail would have been pretty. The sky was purple and pink in the sunset. The sun was behind the high mountain of the island so that the colors were around the mountain making it look like a picture I would have drawn in my notebook.

But I couldn't really enjoy it because I was on my way to jail. When we got there I tried not to struggle because I knew I was innocent. A man handcuffed my and led me down a series of tunnels. He was really really big. He looked like he was about 400 pounds. Huge. His beard was in a lot of different little ponytail things with strands of it falling out everywhere. It was dark red with a hint of brown.I was too busy thinking I didn't even realize that I was at my cell already. It wasn't much, but it was bearable. There was a bed and a bathroom. The man uncured me and shoved me into the cell. I fell onto the ground.

"Hey!"

"Stay."

I couldn't believe how that guy was treating me! I wanted to say something to him but I had to stay on good behavior so they will trust me. I went and sat on the bed. I looked at the man while he closed the door to my cell. I laid down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. I thought about how only yesterday Sam and I were sailing to find a new, better life. That worked out for us. Better... life… I fell asleep.

{present}

[Astrid's POV]

After I dropped Izzy off to Stoik at the jail I went to meet Hiccup at the Academy. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were waiting there for me. They all ran up to me and were asking a ton of questions about the girls.

"QUIET! One at a time."

Fishlegs tried to ask something but Snotlout interrupted him.

"Did you find them?"

"One of them. The one that didn't get hit by the rock. Hiccup found her then they both went to the cave on the beach to get the other one. She was with Alvin in the cave. I brought the first one to Stoik and he threw her in jail. Hiccup was supposed to be back by now. He wouldn't... would he?"

"Why would you leave Hiccup by himself near Alvin the Treacherous!? We have to go make sure he is okay!" Fishlegs asked.

Everyone was about to hop on their dragons when we saw Toothless in the woods in the distance. We didn't have a great view, but we could still see him.

"Down there!"

We all flew down there, but when we got there Toothless was gone. "Where did they go?" "Fishlegs said, concerned.

Tuffnut responded, "Ohh Ohh! Let me guess! Don't tell me. Uh, uh, how many guesses do I get"

Ruffnut interrupted, "Maybe they turned invisible!"

Tuffnut yelled back at her, "I said not to tell me!"

He then tackled her.

"They must have flown away." Snotlout said.

"Then what is that?" I told Snotlout.

Fishlegs was now nervous, which isn't saying much.

"Oh no. If Toothless doesn't have his tail he can't fly. If he can't fly—"

"Fishlegs! We get it. We need to look for Hiccup."

{past: in the cave}

[Sam's POV]

Hiccup came over to where I was in the cage.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"Sam! Are you okay?"

I looked at my left leg.

"Well sort of. Not really. A rock fell on my leg. It really hurts."

He got off Toothless and came over to me.

"Can you stand up?"

I tried, but it was really hard. Anytime I moved my leg it hurt horribly. I tried not to put any pressure on it. Hiccup held out his hand to help me. I would totally love that if I weren't so focused. Toothless came over to me and Hiccup helped me on his back. Hiccup got on and Toothless got ready to fly.

"I am going to take you back to Berk but there is something you should know," Hiccup said in a sort of distressed and confused tone.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Izzy?"

I could tell something was wrong. He didn't respond immediately. When Toothless took off I was scared at first. Toothless was going incredibly fast, but it was so smooth. I grabbed onto Hiccup and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. But then reality came back when Hiccup said the bad news.

"Well, she was put in jail. And when we get back you will be too."

"What!? What did we do?!"

"It's a long story. As soon as I tell my dad what I just saw, he will set both of you free. Probably. Maybe."

"Did you think we were working for that freak?"

"I had no other explanation. But now that I see you weren't—"

Hiccup was interrupted as we were knocked out of the sky. We both screamed as we fell toward the trees. When we hit the trees Hiccup gestured at me to stay quiet. I looked for Toothless and I saw that he was bound by some rope thing with heavy balls at the ends. I saw Alvin and some other people wearing the same type of creepy clothes that he was. I looked at Hiccup wondering what were going to do. It looked like he was stuck in the tree and I knew I wouldn't be able to help him because of my leg. I tried to move so that I could jump to the next tree, the one Hiccup was in. I started to get to the end of the tree, but the pain was almost unbearable.

I saw that Alvin saw Toothless. Hiccup couldn't see them from where he was. Alvin gestured to his goons to search the area. I edged closer to the end of my tree. Alvin was walking toward Toothless. I was at the edge of my tree. When I was sure Alvin wasn't looking, I prepared to jump. Just as I jumped I saw Alvin pull put his sword. I landed on the brach next to Hiccup. His leg was stuck in-between two branches. Or what used to be his leg. What was stuck in the branches was made of metal. I wondered, but didn't have time to ask. I couldn't see how close Alvin was to Toothless. I got Hiccup's leg out from in the tree and I whispered to him.

"Alvin has his sword and is going toward Toothless."

He was just about to go and help Toothless when we heard one of the goons say something.

"Look! Up there in the trees!"

Someone threw one of those rope things at Hiccup. I pushed him out of the way and it tangled me and knocked me to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

{past: as Hiccup and Sam flew out of the cave}

[Izzy's POV]

I awoke to the sound of running. I sat up and looked out if the cell bars. I saw all the guards grabbing swords and other weapons. They were saying something to each other but I couldn't hear them. The guard at my cell heard the others and quickly stood up. He grabbed an ax and ran out with the others. I got up and walked over to the bars. All the guards were gone. My guard had gotten up so fast that he had dropped the keys!

I bent down and grabbed them. I wasn't sure wether I should do it or not. I thought about Sam, then I thought about what they would think. I decided I needed to get out of here. I put the key in the lock. I look through the bars to make sure all the guards were gone. I turned the key in the lock and heard a faint click. I pushed the bars open as slowly as I could. I didn't want someone to hear the creaking noise. I stepped out of my surprisingly comfortable cell. I looked down the hallway wondering which way to go.

Left. Left is always the answer. I started to go down the left hallway. Where was I going? Why do I feel like I need to be somewhere right now? How do I know where I am going? I didn't know the answers, but I kept walking. I saw a faint light at the end of the hallway. I ran out and I almost got blinded by the sun.

I waited for my eyes to adjust then I looked around. Where was I? It looked like I had come out of a cave into the woods. I looked over to the right and I saw a beach. I looked to my left and… trees. Trees, trees, and more trees. Then I saw people with weapons running through the trees to what looked like more trees. I looked to where they were headed. I ran over that way making sure to look forward, which someone I know seems to be developing a problem with. Three times.

I stopped behind a tree when I saw people again. I looked more closely at them. Those weren't Berkians. They kind of looked like that man who was in the cave that Sam fell into. Wait, that is him! And if Hiccup looked scared when he looked at that man then I probably should keep my distance from him. I still moved closer. He had a bunch of goons with him and they were all looking at something in the sky that I couldn't see because of the trees and I couldn't risk moving. One of the goons had some rope with weighted ball things at the end in his hand.

He was about to throw it… and he did. I didn't know what at until I heard them. I heard a dragon roar, Toothless, and two screams, Hiccup and Sam. I saw Hiccup and Sam land in a tree and Toothless was caught in the rope weight thing which brought him down hard on the ground. I couldn't tell if Toothless was unconscious or not. I made sure the creepy goons weren't looking and I moved behind a different tree so I could see Sam and Hiccup.

His leg was stuck in the tree. I didn't understand why Sam didn't immediately go over to help him. I looked back at Toothless. If he was conscious, he wasn't doing much to help himself. Cave Guy had a sword and was walking toward Toothless. I saw that Sam was moving slowly toward Hiccup. She looked like she was hurt somewhere, maybe her left leg. Cave guy moved closer to Toothless with a really sharp sword that was stained with… red. That's not creepy at all. Just add that to the list. Sam finally got over to Hiccup and got him unstuck from the tree when the goons saw her.

"Look! Up there in the trees!" Another goon threw a rope thing at Hiccup. Sam pushed him out of the way and it tangled her and knocked her to the ground. Sam! I wanted to run over to her but I saw that the goons were looking my way. I made myself as small as I could behind the tree. I heard someone coming closer but I didn't dare look. They were right on the other side of the tree when Cave Guy said something.

"Savage go and get the girl. I have a plan."

Savage, that is a strange name that I really hope doesn't describe him. Savage ran over to where Sam had fallen. The forest had small hills everywhere so there were a lot of blind spots. Of course, she was in a blind spot. I heard Savage yell and then the yell stopped mid-way through. Cave Guy told his two of his six goons to go over there. Same thing, interrupted yelling. Cave Guy yelled to his goons.

"Do I 'ave to do e'rything meself? You four come with me." As soon as they turned their backs Hiccup jumped out of the tree and started to untie Toothless. He tried to do it quietly but his metal leg was creaking. I hoped Cave Guy and his goons wouldn't hear it. They walked over the hill to the blind spot where I assumed Sam was. I really needed to help Hiccup and Sam. I was about to go out from my hiding place To untie Hiccup when I saw a goon come up from the blind-spot and saw Hiccup with Toothless.

"Alvin! The boy is over here with the Nightfury!"

The man called Savage had yelled to Cave Guy/Alvin.

"Perfect. 'ey 'iccup!"

Hiccup had gotten on Toothless and was ready to fight Alvin and the other goons. Alvin walked up so that Hiccup and I could see his head. Toothless was about to shoot when Alvin said, "Now 'iccup, le's be reasonable here. You shoot me, and I'll kill 'er." Alvin pulled up Sam onto the top of the small hill. Hiccup looked her in the eyes and told Toothless not to shoot.

I stepped out a little farther to see where Alvin's goons were. Of course, I stepped on a stick. And of course, I stepped on a stick the only time it was silent. I made myself as small as I could behind the tree. I didn't think anyone had saw me until Alvin started commanding his goons.

"You! Go 'n look o'er there!"

The goon was walking toward me.

"Alvin let her go! This is between you and me. No one else has to get hurt."

Hiccup was really brave. I could see why Sam liked him.

"Get off the dragon and then it'll be between us."

I knew that wouldn't be good: Hiccup is.. well a hiccup. He wouldn't last a second against Alvin. Sam must have had the same thought as me.

"Hiccup no!"

Alvin chuckled.

"Oh 'iccup! It seems the girl cares for ya. I 'ope you feel the same way. Now!"

Flaming arrows were shot from a secluded part of the woods nearby. One of them hit Toothless's tail and it burned some then broke off. Toothless shot a purple fire blast at Alvin but it missed him because he jumped out of the way down into the blind spot. I couldn't just stand here any longer. I ran out from my hiding place over to Hiccup, who had gotten off Toothless.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" He asked.

Even though he didn't show it much, I could tell Hiccup was happy that I broke out.

"Do we really have time for this?" I answered him.

"You're right. Ok lets go."

"Um… Toothless's tail burned off so we will never catch up to them."

"Minor issue. I know this island inside and out. You go that way and cut him off. I will follow him. Here," Hiccup went over to his satchel that was on Toothless, "take this knife. It's all I have to give you."

He grabbed his shield.

"Toothless go with Izzy and cut Alvin off. I will follow behind him."

"Okay, but, I don't exactly know where I am going…"

"Toothless will lead you the right way."

"Okay lets do this."

I followed Toothless and we went toward the north side of the island. Hiccup followed Alvin, who I hoped was heading toward the north side of the island.

"Toothless, do you know where we are going?"

He looked at me as if he understood me.

Wait, I thought, did I just talk to an animal? And did it really nod at me? Or was that just me going crazy because this has been the longest day... has it really only been a day? It feels like forever. And ever. And—

"AAHH!" Acid flew by my face.

"What was that!?"

Toothless shot a purple blast of fire in direction from where the acid came, at what? There was nothing ahead of us except for a really lumpy rock. When Toothless's fire was about to hit the rock, a dragon flew off of it and became a tree. Sort of: it was invisible. I was terrified so I ran for it. Toothless got in front of me to lead the way. I really hoped that he knew where we were going. When we got to the beach, a secluded beach, I knew we were at the right place.

There was Alvin, I could see him across the beach. He was going through the woods toward the small boat on the edge of the beach. As he got closer, I saw he was alone. He got to the beach and got in the ship. When he was in the water Toothless shot a plasma blast at his boat. The boat was destroyed but there was a bigger one waiting. I couldn't see who all was on the bigger one but I assumed they were more goons. Toothless and I ran over to where Alvin had come from.

When we got there, we didn't see anything. Just the normal forest and beach stuff. No sign of people anywhere. We looked around for tracks or some kind of clue. There were footprints on the ground. Two sets of them going separate ways. The bigger set was obviously Alvin's going toward the beach, but the smaller one couldn't be Hiccup's because it was actually two feet.

It had to be Sam's. They were going toward the village. Half of the footprint trail kind of looked like a foot dragging. That must be from where she hurt her leg. We followed the footprints for a while. I noticed there was another set a little bit away, still couldn't be from Hiccup. It was behind a line of trees and the only reason I noticed it was because I dropped the knife Hiccup gave me and it rolled over to the prints. As we walked on the two sets of footprints got increasingly closer.

Then when we got to the edge of the village the second set kept going into the village, but the first now looked like jagged lines, like someone was being dragged. They went through the village. The village was quiet, too quiet. We followed the footprints to a house. The prints went inside. I was kind of afraid to go in, not knowing what I would find.

I pushed open the creaking door and saw...


	8. Chapter 8

{past: when Hiccup and Izzy split up to find Sam and Alvin}

[Hiccup' POV]

"Um… Toothless's tail burned off so we will never catch up to them."

"Minor issue. I know this island inside and out. You go that way and cut him off. I will follow him. Here," I went to my satchel on Toothless and got a dagger out for Izzy to take. I felt like I needed to give her something better but the only other thing I had was my shield. "Take this knife. It's all I have to give you."

I grabbed my shield off Toothless so he could go Izzy for her protection.

"Toothless go with Izzy and cut Alvin off. I will follow behind him."

"Okay, but, I don't really know where I am going…"

"Toothless will lead you the right way."

"Okay lets do this."

Izzy followed Toothless over to the secluded beach in the north side of the mountain where Alvin always leaves his boat. I looked for Alvin's tracks in the dirt. They were huge. Especially compared to mine. I started following the prints. I wasn't so good at the whole tracking thing but I guess I kind of have to be right now. I followed the footprints to the beach. I saw Alvin running to his small get-away boat. I saw Toothless shoot a plasma blast at the boat. A bigger boat appear and get Alvin. Well to late to get him now. If Alvin ran onto the ship and escaped, alone, where was Sam?

I heard people yelling back on the path to the village. I followed the sound. I saw a set of footprints leading toward the village. I followed them for a little bit making sure not to get too close to them incase the person who made the prints saw me. Another set appeared and it looked like one set was being dragged. The two sets of footprints, well one set of footprints and one set of drag prints, went to the village.

Into a house. I couldn't remember whose house it was. I went to open the door but it was stuck. I pushed and pushed but something was blocking the door. I tried to look through the cracks in the door but they were too small for me to see anything. I looked around on the front of the house to see if there were any other way to get in. I walked around the left side of the house. Left is always the answer.

There was a hatch in the roof. I guess my idea of a roof hatch was catching on. I couldn't reach the hatch so I looked around for something I could use as a boost. All I saw was a wagon. I pulled it over and stopped the wheel with a rock. What I wouldn't give for Toothless to be here right now. I grabbed another rock to hold the hatch open. I climbed inside the wagon. I stood up and I could almost reach the hatch.

I stepped up to the edge of the wagon, almost loosing my balance I reached up to the hatch. I pulled it open very slowly hoping that whoever was inside wouldn't hear it. I pulled it open just enough to put wedge the rock in so it wouldn't close. I peeked in. It was really dark except for one corner which had a candle. I hoped that since it was getting dark outside that they wouldn't notice the slight sliver of slowly dying light from where I had opened the hatch.

I could faintly see two people in the house. It was bugging me that I still didn't know whose house it was. There was one person in a chair and one was pacing around the chair. If the pacer would just walk two steps closer to the light... The pacer had really tall horns on top of his helmet that I faintly recognized, but it was too dark to see who either of them they were. The person in the chair wasn't doing anything. Just sitting there completely still not saying anything. That was slightly creepy.

I knew that if I opened the hatch all the way I would be able to see who they were. They weren't doing anything different. I had to see who they were. I was about to make the mistake of opening the hatch when the pacer spoke to the person in the chair.

"I have given you more than enough time to consider my offer. So what do you say? Will you join me with my plan?"

I knew that voice. It was Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Berserker Tribe. I looked closer at the person in the chair. It was a girl, and there was rope around her and the chair. Dagur was getting irritated, and if he gets irritated it gets ugly. I know that from personal experience.

"Well? Don't just sit there! Answer me!"

The girl did exactly what Dagur told her not to. She just sat there and didn't answer him. She was doing it on purpose. He grabbed the candle and held it up to her face. Sam!

"Do you know what happens to people who don't do what I tell them to?"

Dagur was really irritated now. Sam apparently likes making dangerous people angry, this being the second time she has done it in the few hours that she has spent on Berk.

"Do you know what happens to people who threaten me?"

Oh, Sam, why?

"If you don't do what I tell you, you won't get a chance to show me. Or anyone. Ever."

"If you don't untie me and let me go, you won't get a chance to execute your plan. Or any other plan. Ever."

Dagur chuckled in his own special deranged way.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohoh, if that is how you want it."

He dragged her chair to the door. He opened it and looked outside to make sure everyone was gone. I jumped down from the wagon and went to the corner of the house. I peeked around the corner and I heard him say something.

"My plan is going perfect. If you had joined me you would know where all the Berkians are. But you don't need to know now. I wonder how far along with the plan they are? I will see soon enough. Lets go meet the armada. And my new friend, the new dragon I discovered. Ohohohohohohoh"

I was right: Dagur was in control of that new dragon! He dragged Sam in the chair down the wooden path to the docks. I need to find Astrid and the others— actually I need to get Toothless and put a new tail on him, then find Astrid and the others. Sam was getting angry at Dagur now.

"Wait what did you say?"

Sam started to struggle.

"What did you do to those people? If I find out that you scratched even one of them—"

Dagur interrupted, "Ohohohohohohohoh, you'll what? You are tied up to a chair and I am the one with the dragons. Plus I brought the armada! Now howl into the wind with me. AAAOOOOOO!"

Sam eyed Dagur strangely. I remember when Dagur wanted me to howl in the wind with him. I was didn't want to find out what happened if I said no. But I guess I am about to.

"If you think I am going to 'howl in the wind' with you than you are a more of a deranged mutton-head than I thought. By the way, where are we going?"

"You, young Berkian, are going to tell me everything Hiccup knows about the Skrill. And then you are going to tell Hiccup to get it for me."

"No wait, you must think I am someone else. I'm not from Berk. Hiccup rescued me from a ship crash. I don't even know what a 'Skrill' is."

"Ohohohohohooho, don't try to trick me. I am way to smart for your skilled lies. Now, let's go meet the armada. Maybe then you will tell me what you know about MY Skrill."

"No! Stop! Just let me go! I don't know anything!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading my story and I would love to know what you think of it. Please leave a review... constructive criticism is welcome. **_

Chapter 9

{present}

[Izzy's POV]

Nothing.

I opened the door and saw nothing.

The footprints I was following led straight into the house but there was no one there. I went inside and looked around. I looked around and didn't see anything except a candle. There was a rock wedged in the hatch on the roof patting a sliver of light inside.

I was walking out when it started to rain. That must be the storm that brought us here. I had never really seen a storm like that one before. The lightning was only striking around one main spot in the clouds and the spot it was striking at looked kind of solid. I thought I was going crazy when I first saw the solid purplish thing move, but then I realized how dehydrated I was.

I don't think Sam ever saw it. I am kind of glad she didn't because she probably would have said to was some type of dragon and go on and on about it. Whatever it was that I saw, or thought I saw, I hope that if it was real, that it won't come on Berk.

I didn't know where to go. The rain had washed away any signs of anyone. Where are all the villagers? If I knew where everyone was I could get some help, or preferably a dragon. I was getting soaking wet. I really didn't like storms now.

I walked in the direction where I thought I saw the trail lead. Key word: thought. I hoped that Sam was at the docks because that is where I am going. When I turned the corner and set foot on the wooden pathway I gasped. In the rock maze thing in out a little bit in the water was an armada.

Where is Sam? Who was she with? If she was with that armada, I hoped she was okay.

"Toothless, whose armada is that?"

I didn't really expect a response, but I didn't expect silence either.

"Toothless?" I turned and I didn't see Toothless anywhere. I can't believe I hadn't noticed that Toothless was gone! If Hiccup finds out I lost his dragon he will, well I don't actually know what he is capable of without his dragon but I really don't want to find out. I wanted to go look and yell for Toothless, but I saw something more important.

Sam was tied up to a chair with a creepy guy holding a crossbow standing in front of her. She looked sort of scared. I could hear the creepy guy yelling something but I couldn't hear what. He stepped back a little and pulled back his crossbow. He was about to put the bow down when an arrow flew out from somewhere I couldn't see and knocked the bow out of his hand. He got really mad and went to look for the source of the arrow.

I didn't know where he went or how long he would be gone, but I had to take this window of opportunity. I jumped down to where Sam was tied up. She was so relived.

"Izzy! I have never been so glad to see someone in my entire life. Please help untie me before Dagur comes back!"

She looked like she was hiding something. I used the knife Hiccup gave me to cut her free.

"Wow Sam, what happened? You are acting kind of strange…"

She looked away from me.

"Sam? Are you okay? What did he say?"

I got the rope off of the chair.

Sam said, "Never-mind that right now. Can you help me up I hurt my leg."

I helped Sam stand up.

"Okay this might be a problem. How are we going to escape that creepy guy and his armada if you can't even walk— wait, what is that you are holding? Sam I know you and I know there is something you are hiding. We aren't going anywhere until you spill the beans."

She quickly put the piece of paper she was holding put of sight. I saw some people coming onto the dock from one of the ships of the armada.

"On second thought, let's go."

We tried to run up the wooden dock but Sam fell down.

She looked at her leg and said, "Izzy you go. I can't run and I refuse to be the reason you get caught by the Berserkers. Please go, I will be okay. Just trust me."

I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Me leaving Sam was what got us into this mess in the first place.

"No! I am not letting you out of my sight. Not again."

I ran over to her but as I was running I got lifted off my feet.

"AAAHHH!"

I looked up and saw only the belly of a blue dragon! I looked to the side and saw a really huge reddish dragon holding Sam. I didn't recognize the boy riding the big dragon and I really hoped he was friends with Hiccup. We flew over to a big metal cage thing. When we got close enough I could see the words "Berk Dragon Training Academy" on the sign in the front. The dragons dropped us inside a cage in the 'Academy'. Astrid closed the gate. There were three other boys and one girl with her: a huge boy with a fat dragon, the boy with the huge red dragon, and the girl and boy that looked alike shared a greenish dragon with two heads. I assumed the blue dragon that had been carrying me was Astrid's.

"Why did you put us in a cage?" I asked them.

The boy with the red dragon responded, "Because you are working for Dagur! Duh!"

Astrid interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Snotlout! Listen, where are Hiccup and Toothless?"

Sam quickly looked away from Astrid. Astrid apparently saw that because she looked directly at Sam.

"Sam do you know something?"

Sam didn't respond. Astrid was impatient.

"Tell me what you know or I'll—"

The really big boy interrupted, "Uumm, guys? Dagur's armada is leaving. Is that good or bad?"

"Bad. That is very bad," Astrid was talking as all of them jumped on their dragons, "because we know the only three things Dagur wants: Toothless, Hiccup and the Skrill. He probably is getting Hiccup to find the Skrill or something."

When she said the word 'Skrill' Sam's eyes got really big. When they left she turned to me with concern in her eyes.

"Okay we need to leave right now. Like, right now. We need to get to the Dagur before they do or…."

I needed answers.

"Or what? Sam I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Spill."

"Izzy, I will tell you, just not right now. We have to go. I will explain later, okay?"

I trust Sam and if she says we need to go, we need to go. Even if there is something seemingly important she isn't telling me.

"Okay, I am trusting you on this. Now how do we get out?"

"There! The key!"

She sort of hopped over to the bars and reached through to get the key. She unlocked the bars and stepped out. She immediately locked the door so I couldn't get out. She locked me back inside the cage.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good. I just— you can't come with me." She wouldn't look me in the eye.

I was at a loss for words. Did my only and best friend just lock me in a cage?

"What are you doing Sam? Where are you going? What did you do?! Wherever you are going, whatever it is you are doing, we can do it better together."

She was obviously conflicted. She was gathering some sticks before she left.

"What are you making? I could help you!"

"I am making a brace so I can walk. Listen, Izzy, I have to do this or he will kill you and everyone else. Please, just trust me. I will make things right. I promise I will come back for you no matter what!" At that she ran out.

"Who will?" I yelled at her when she ran out but she either didn't hear me or didn't listen to me.

She is trying to be brave and trying to save me and 'everyone else'. I just wish she would tell me what was going on so I could help. Well, whatever she thinks she has to do, I know what I have to do.

First thing's first, I have to get out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

{past: when Alvin took Sam to the boat}

[Sam]

"Hiccup no!"

I was not, under any circumstance, let Hiccup risk himself for me.

Alvin chuckled. "Oh 'iccup! It seems the girl cares for ya. I 'ope you feel the same way. Now!"

Flaming arrows were shot from a secluded part of the woods nearby. I never saw what they hit because Alvin ran away using the cover fire, dragging me along with him.

"Stop! Let me go! Where are you taking me?"

I was struggling, trying to brake free from his grasp.

"You, me darling, are comin' with me. You are the key to me master plan! I just need to contact Dagur and make sure he is ready. He won't betray me like last time. All I need you to do is cooperate."

He dragged me all the way to the cliff near the beach.

"No! I am not going back there."

I kicked his knee and he let go. I tried to run but decided it better to hide in a tree.

He looked for for a while and when he decided I was gone he said to himself, "Ah, perfect. Just as I planned. My source is better than I thought. On with the plan then."

He ran onto the beach into a boat. I jumped down from the tree and started walking back to the village. It was even hard to walk, stupid leg. I was about to find some sticks to make a brace when someone tackled me. He was on top of me and before I could move.

"Well that was easy. Alvin said she was tougher than this. I guess I knocked her out. Oh well, easier for me."

He was dragging me somewhere but I was afraid to open my eyes to see where incase he saw that I was awake. We went for a long time before he paused, that I heard what sounded like a door opening and he stepped onto wood. He put me in a chair and then walked slightly away. I peeked open my eyes and saw that he was carrying rope back to tie me up with. I jolted up from the chair and tried to run for the door but, again, I fell from the pain in my lower leg. He grabbed me and threw me into the chair. I saw a crossbow at his feet and decided it better if I cooperated.

He tied me up and then stood back and looked me in the eye. I glared at him with anger in my eyes. I hoped he would get my message. He apparently did because he looked away.

"Do you know why you are here?"

I didn't answer him, just glared at him.

"You are the key to an elaborate plan. I want the Skrill, and Alvin is willing to help me get it as long as he can have Hiccup and Toothless afterwards for his own plan. Oh, by the way, I am Dagur the Deranged, if you haven't already heard of me."

The key to a plan?

"If you want to cooperate then you will be rewarded from the Berserker Tribe and the Outcasts. If you don't want to cooperate, five minutes alone with Alvin will change your mind.."

I was shocked. What did he want from me? And a better question: why did he think I would tell him anything?

"Let me explain. Long ago, I found one of an extraordinary species of dragon. It took shine for me so I kept it for myself. Later I realized I could use it to destroy Berk. I needed a place to hide it so I could form a foolproof plan. I needed help so I talked Alvin the Treacherous into helping me and he agreed if he could have Hiccup and Toothless afterwards. We worked to find the perfect island to hide Dragur, my Pullveriser dragon. It pulls things underground then can choose to pulverize them: pull, then, verise. Pullverise. I named it Dragur after myself. I knew of a secluded island in the middle of the ocean. Your island. We went there in the cover of night to find the chief. We convinced him to hide Dragur there in exchange for food and other goods. We put up the Outcast and Berserker crests everywhere, which now that I think about it wasn't the greatest idea. We told your chief that no one can know that dragons exist, and since they don't live near there that shouldn't be a problem. A year later, dragons unexpectedly started migrating near your island and you saw one. We were relieved that no one believed you. Then Alvin and I realized that you were perfect. You could be the part of our plan that we had been waiting so long for. We just needed to convince you to go to Berk. The chief told us about you and we decided against the direct approach. The chief did his part and you went along with it."

I… I had no idea what to think. If I had want to say something, I wouldn't have been able to.

He smiled as he turned away, as if he weren't telling me the truth. My gut told me there was more to the story... a lot more.

"The only problem was the girl you brought with you. She can't be part of the plan."

"So, here is what you have to do. Play along as if you were against this plan. Convince everyone that I am trying to hurt you or something. You need to get Hiccup, without Toothless, onto my ship. He is following your footprints and will be here soon. Play your part then you will be free. Remember, the girl cannot be part of this plan."

I finally got up enough courage to speak to him.

"I am assuming that if I say no—"

"I will not hesitate to kill every person on this island, starting with Hiccup, ending with your friend. I will let you watch me kill them one by one, destroy Berk, then and only than will I kill you."

I had no choice. I had to do this. If not for me then for Izzy, Hiccup, and the rest of Berk.

"One more thing. If you tell anybody about this... well I think you know what will happen."

I just have to make I'm think I am helping him then… I don't know. I normally wouldn't do anything to hurt my friends but I know now what Alvin and Dagur are capable of. I have to do this.

"Fine. I will do it. But you can't hurt anyone."

"Alvin's source has all the Berkians in the Great Hall. Put one toe out of line and they are all dead."

We heard someone coming from outside. Interrupting Dagur's train of thought, he quickly turned back to me.

"Shh! Hiccup is here. You know what to do."

I nodded. We waited for a little bit listening to Hiccup pacing around the house.

Dagur whispered to me, "Remember the plan, act like you are completely against my plan. Or else…"

Hiccup slightly opened the hatch on the roof and Dagur started pacing.

After a minute or so Dagur said, "I have given you more than enough time to consider my offer. So what do you say? Will you join me with my plan?"

I didn't answer because I didn't know what to do.

"Well? Don't just sit there! Answer me!"

I decided it better to stay quiet, not risking blowing this. Dagur picked up a candle and held it to my face so Hiccup could see me.

"Do you know what happens to people who don't do what I tell them to?"

I really wanted to say this, but hopefully Dagur thought I was only going with the plan.

"Do you know what happens to people who threaten me?"

"If you don't do what I tell you, you won't get a chance to show me. Or anyone. Ever."

"If you don't untie me and let me go, you won't get a chance to execute your plan. Or any other plan. Ever."

Surprisingly, I was really enjoying this. I just hoped Dagur didn't know I was serious. Dagur chuckled and I realized partially how he got his name; the deranged part.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohoh, if that is how you want it."

He dragged my chair to the door. The chair was kind of sideways, on my hurt leg, but I tried not to struggle too much. He opened the door and stepped out. He waited until he could hear Hiccup before saying more.

"My plan is going perfect. If you had joined me you would know where all the Berkians are. But you don't need to know now. I wonder how far along with the plan they are? I will see soon enough. Lets go meet the armada. And my new friend, the new dragon I discovered. Ohohohohohohoh…"

I had to pretend that I didn't know where the Berkians were.

"Wait what did you say?"

I started to struggle somewhat from the pain in my lower leg.

"What did you do to those people? If I find out that you scratched even one of them—"

Dagur interrupted me, "Ohohohohohohohoh, you'll what? You are tied up to a chair and I am the one with the dragons. Plus I brought the armada! Now howl into the wind with me. AAAOOOOOO!"

I had realized he was strange… but not this strange.

"If you think I am going to 'howl in the wind' with you than you are a more of a deranged mutton-head than I thought." That was the complete truth. "Just wondering, where are we going?"

"You, young Berkian, are going to tell me everything Hiccup knows about the Skrill. And then you are going to tell Hiccup to get it for me."

"No wait, you must think I am someone else. I'm not from Berk. Hiccup rescued me from a ship crash. I don't even know what a 'Skrill' is."

"Ohohohohohooho, don't try to trick me. I am way to smart for your skilled lies. Now, let's go meet the armada. Maybe then you will tell me what you know about MY Skrill."

"No! Stop! Just let me go! I don't know anything!"

We walked down the wooden path toward the armada until we were out of earshot. Dagur placed my chair near the stone wall.

"You played your part well. You even convinced me you were against me at times. You aren't against me… are you?"

"Of… course... not…"

Just then it stared pouring rain. I assumed it was from the storm that brought us here. I really hate storms now. I used to sit outside my house to watch the lightning during storms. I even once saw a 'lightning creature' that I later realized was a dragon. Maybe that is the dragon Dagur wants. It does look like the one on his crest...


	11. Chapter 11

{past: when Izzy finds Sam near the armada}

[Sam's POV]

Dagur was standing in front of me with his crossbow in his hand explaining what I needed to do when Hiccup showed up.

"I need you to do whatever you have to to get Hiccup on the boat. That boat with the Berserker crest right there…"

I wasn't really paying that much attention. I was looking around for Hiccup and at the size of the armada. I was looking at the wooden pathway and saw someone coming. Dagur must have seen it too.

"Ugh, her again. Quick, take this. It has instructions for what to do and for where to find Toothless. Pretend you are scared." Where to find Toothless? What did he mean? I wanted to look immediately at the paper he handed me but instead I followed his commands. He pointed his crossbow at me and started yelling. He looked behind me and saw Hiccup.

"Perfect," he whispered while lowering his crossbow. An arrow came out from where Hiccup was and knocked the bow out of Dagur's hand.

"New plan: get rid of the girl or else! I will deal with Hiccup."

He ran off toward Hiccup while Izzy came down to me. I had to get her out of the way, but I couldn't let her know what was happening.

"Izzy! I have never been so glad to see someone in my entire life. Please help untie me before Dagur comes back!"

I had a hunch that she would see right through the my lies. She knew me too well.

She started to cut the ropes binding me and said, "Wow Sam, what happened? You are acting kind of strange…"

I looked away from her to see if Dagur was coming back. I needed to get her safely away from here so Dagur wouldn't hurt her or anyone else.

"Sam? Are you okay? What did he say?"

She cut the rope off of me and the chair.

"Never-mind that right now. Can you help me up I hurt my leg."

She held out her hand to help me up and said, "Okay this might be a problem. How are we going to escape that creepy guy and his armada if you can't even walk— wait, what is that you are holding? Sam I know you and I know there is something you are hiding. We aren't going anywhere until you spill the beans."

I quickly hid the paper Dagur gave me so she wouldn't try to read it. We saw people coming toward us from the armada and her expression changed.

"On second thought, let's go."

I tried my hardest to follow Izzy up the dock but I fell from the pain in my leg. I couldn't walk at all and I needed to get Izzy away from Dagur.

"Izzy you go. I can't run and I refuse to be the reason you get caught by the Berserkers. Please go, I will be okay. Just trust me."

"No! I am not letting you out of my sight. Not again."

I guess I should have known she wouldn't leave me again. She came over to help me up when dragons with came and picked us up. I heard Izzy scream. I looked up and realized that the other kids on Berk would be our escort out of this current mess. Astrid and her blue dragon got Izzy and a big red dragon with black spots got me. We flew over to the "Berk Dragon Training Academy" and were dropped in a cage. Astrid closed the gate and Izzy looked at them, confused.

"Why did you put us in a cage?"

The boy with the red dragon that picked me up responded, "Because you are working for Dagur! Duh!"

Astrid interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Snotlout! Listen, where are Hiccup and Toothless?"

I unintentionally glanced where I hid the paper Dagur gave me. Where could Toothless be? And was Hiccup okay? Astrid apparently saw me look at it.

"Sam do you know something?"

I wanted to tell her so bad but I couldn't put her or anyone else in danger. I had already caused enough trouble, but unfortunately for me Astrid was very impatient.

"Tell me what you know or I'll—"

The really big boy on the bumpy yellowish-orange dragon interrupted, "Uumm, guys? Dagur's armada is leaving. Is that good or bad?"

"Bad. That is very bad," Astrid was talking as all of them jumped on their dragons, "because we know the only three things Dagur wants: Toothless, Hiccup and the Skrill. He probably is getting Hiccup to find the Skrill or something."

The Skrill! I needed to go help Hiccup but I couldn't let Izzy come.

When they left I said, "Okay we need to leave right now. Like, right now. We need to get to Dagur before they do or…."

Izzy was getting impatient with me.

"Or what? Sam I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Spill."

"Izzy I will tell you, just not right now. We have to go. I will explain later, okay?"

"Okay, I am trusting you on this. Now how do we get out?"

I saw the key be the gate. Someone must have dropped it in the chaotic rush to the armada.

"There! The key!"

I hopped over to the key taking care not to put much pressure on my left leg. I opened the gate with the key, slipped out, then locked it again. It was the hardest thing I had ever done, betraying my best friend like that, but it had to be done. For her sake. I couldn't look her in the eye: I was too ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good. I just— you can't come with me."

I looked at her face and saw that she she felt betrayed, and I felt my heart breaking.

"What are you doing Sam? Where are you going? What did you do?! Wherever you are going, whatever it is you are doing, we can do it better together."

I ignored her in fear that she would guilt-trip me into letting her out. I found some sticks I cold tie to my leg to make a brace.

"What are you making? I could help you!"

"I am making a brace so I can walk. Listen, Izzy, I have to do this or he will kill you and everyone else. Please, just trust me. I will make things right. I promise I will come back for you no matter what!"

I ran out because I couldn't take the guilt. I thought I heard her say something as I went out but I ignored it, with a tear slowly trickling down my cheek. The whole reason I locked her in there was to protect her and keep her safe, to do her a favor. She thinks that I was doing the exact opposite: betraying her and doing myself a favor. I had to focus! I needed to help Hiccup… and Toothless… but where were they? The paper! I grabbed the paper and looked at what it said. It seems to be written as if he were speaking to me.

_First you must get the girl out of the way or… well you know what I am capable of. _

Done with that… sadly.

_Then you need to keep Hiccup's friends busy…_

Keep them busy? How will I get them to do something if they don't trust me? Wait, what am I thinking? I need to find Toothless and save Hiccup! But I have to make sure Dagur and his Berserkers don't catch me or all the Berkians that are in the Great Hall will be Pullverised. I looked for what the paper said about Toothless.

_Toothless will be in the cove, muzzled and restrained. There will be a knife near the base of the tree he is tied to. Untie him then bring him to the beach for Alvin…_

The cove? I had absolutely no idea where 'the cove' was. I needed help… but from who? I knew Astrid and Snot… whatever Astrid called him didn't trust me. I might be able to ask that big kid or one of the ones that rode the two-headed dragon. No, that wouldn't work. They would probably be with Astrid and Snot-whatever. I couldn't go to the Great Hall to get the Berkians to help me because there would probably be guards and I also don't know where it is. I only had three choices: Do what Dagur told me to, try to save Hiccup on my own, or try to find the cove on my own. Or I could let Izzy free. That wouldn't work out too well. I decided to start looking for the cove.

I could barely see five feet away because of the storm; how was I going to find Toothless in the cove? I saw a blast of purple fire in the woods. I had no idea what it was but I ran toward it anyway. As I went into the woods I could see farther because the tress blocked some of the rain. I saw more purple fire and… a black… dragon!

"Toothless!"

I looked closer at what I thought was Toothless and realized that this dragon was identical to Toothless except it had both tail fins, piercing orange eyes, and was slightly more midnight blue, in contrast to Toothless's artificial left tail, hazy green eyes, and jet-black color. I heard a sort of howl thing coming from the docks and the dragon tried to run toward the docks. It stopped and looked like it was in pain. I tried to slowly back up but I must have made to sudden of a move because the dragon tackled me and I screamed. When I hit the ground my head hit a rock. I felt an instant of pain then blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Hey everybody! I just want to thank you all again for reading! This is my first fan fiction of any kind so I would really like to know what you all think! Read and review! Thanks to ally0944 for following and favoriting. Thanks again for_**_ reading!_

Chapter 12

{past: when Dagur dragged Sam to the docks}

[Hiccup's POV]

"If you think I am going to 'howl in the wind' with you than you are a more of a deranged mutton-head than I thought. By the way, where are we going?"

"You, young Berkian, are going to tell me everything Hiccup knows about the Skrill. And then you are going to tell Hiccup to get it for me."

"No wait, you must think I am someone else. I'm not from Berk. Hiccup rescued me from a ship crash. I don't even know what a 'Skrill' is."

"Ohohohohohooho, don't try to trick me. I am way to smart for your skilled lies. Now, let's go meet the armada. Maybe then you will tell me what you know about MY Skrill."

"No! Stop! Just let me go! I don't know anything!"

Dagur dragged Sam down to the docks. I knew his plan now and I knew I had to stop him and save Sam and Berk. I went the back way to the docks to try to cut them off. When I got there Dagur was yelling and had his crossbow pointed at Sam. I couldn't just run out there because the armada would see me. I triggered the crossbow function on my shield and placed an arrow in it. I crouched behind a rock and aimed at Dagur then I shot an arrow at him and it knocked the crossbow out of his hand.

Not my best plan: Dagur left Sam and ran after me. I ran up the docks and I slipped into my house hoping Toothless would be there. He wasn't there so he must still be with Izzy. I needed a place to hide, or I could try to fight Dagur head-on. I knew how I fought against Dagur with Toothless so I didn't want to see the outcome without Toothless.

I jumped out of my house and went back toward the docks to look for Sam. I got to the docks and saw that Sam was gone and the armada started to leave. I saw Dagur and Alvin on one of the ships with their backs to me. I couldn't see who they were talking to but I had a hunch. When I saw a black tail I knew it was Toothless.

My best friend has just been captured by my worst enemies.

I did a Nightfury call hoping Toothless would come back. I saw him struggle and realized that he was tied up and remembered he didn't have his tail. This is really bad. I needed to find Astrid. I was going to the Academy when I saw everyone flying over here and they saw me. They landed and Astrid jumped down to me and gave me a short, but sweet, hug.

"Hiccup! Where is Dagur going? And where is Toothless?"

"Dagur and Alvin have Toothless and I don't know where they are going but we have to follow them."

They all looked at me with sympathyfor a minute. Astrid finally ended the awkward silence.

"Hiccup… I know what you must feel like with Toothless being captured by your worst bemis and all that but we have to think this through carefully. If I know Alvin and Dagur at all, then they are sing Toothless as a pathway straight to you."

"Well I can't just sit here while they have Toothless, can I?"

"I know this is hard for you but we need a better plan then just going and—"

She was interrupted by a faint scream coming from a secluded part of the woods that no one ever goes to because of Typhoomerangs and Timberjacks and other huge dangerous dragons that we haven't figured out how to train yet.

"Did that come from where I think it came from?" Snotlout asked.

I answered, "My dad said that no one in the village is allowed to go there so it must be… Come on, let's go."

I jumped on Stormfly and we headed over to the woods.

We were too occupied to notice the short eclipse.

Fishlegs yelled over the rain while we were flying, "Is it really a good idea to go to the part of the woods Stoik told us specifically not to right after we heard a scream?"

Tuffnut answered, "Yes it is! Maybe we will see a Timberjack cut through trees!"

Ruffnut said, "Yah! The slicing!"

"If there was a Timberjack we would see it by now. They are huge." I responded, irritated at the twins' never-ending stupidity, as we got closer.

Snotlout said, "Do we have to do this?"

Nobody answered him. We landed in the woods and saw only a piece of paper on the ground. I picked up to read it.

"Hiccup," Astrid asked me as my eyes widened, "what is it? Is that… the Berserker Crest?" I looked up and said, "Yes. Dagur wrote this."

"To who?"

"Sam."

{past: after the dragon tackled Sam in the woods}

[Sam's POV]

I woke to the magnificent roar of a Nightfury. My first thought was Toothless and Hiccup's house, but then I opened my eyes to piercing orange ones staring right into mine. I was at first shocked but then the memories flooded back to me. I tried to get up but the dragon was on top of me. I thought of what Hiccup would do because he trained the dragons I could only watch and study.

The dragon roared in my face again, maybe assessing wether I was a threat. It must have decided it could take me because it got off of me yet continued to growl. She was in a pounce-ready position. I just sat there against the rock for a minute taking in the dragon's natural beauty. Her eyes were incredible. They were such a bright orange that they could almost pierce into my soul. They were sort of hypnotizing, but in an elegant way. I stood up and she jumped back and growled louder. I had never seen another Nightfury besides Toothless but they were the most incredible dragon I have ever seen.

If I was going to save Hiccup from Dagur I was going to need a ride. I didn't know how to deal with dragons besides what I did earlier in the cave, and I know how that turned out. I thought about other animal-human relationships.

The word 'trust' came to mind. I needed this amazing dragon to trust me. I looked around for food but I didn't see any. I took one step closer to the dragon and she growled even louder at me. I stepped back trying to make her see that I didn't want to hurt her. After all, she tackled me, I didn't do anything to her. I tried to think about what to do. The sky was growing dark fast and I remembered the astronomers from my island said there was going to be an eclipse soon. I usually look forward to eclipses, but I don't really have time to sit and watch it right now. I held out my hand to the dragon.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. I want to be friends."

I wondered why she wasn't running or flying away. I stepped to the side and saw that her leg was tangled in some vines. The vines were long enough for her to move —and tackle— but not long enough to fly away. They had sharp thorns that had pierced her leg that made it nearly impossible to break free without an immense amount of pain, and some scars.

"I can help you. Just let me get those thorns out of your leg."

She must have understood what I wanted to do because she stopped growling while I walked over to her. I found a really sharp piece of rock and brought it over with me. I started to cut the vine from the ground so I could unravel it. She struggled a little bit but saw what I was doing and tried to stay calm. I unraveled the vine from her leg taking care to pull out the thorns slowly and hopefully not painfully.

"See? I want to help you."

I got all the thorns out of her leg and stood up to face her.

The eclipse was starting and it was the most beautiful one I had ever seen.

I held out my hand so I could touch the dragon.

When she leaned her head in for me to touch her, the eclipse was at its height. It was the most perfect dream-like moment of my life. I had completed the one thing I have wanted to my entire life: I trained a dragon. I had helped this dragon and I knew that would form a bond. I was touching the nose of my trained Nightfury while the eclipse was perfectly reflected in her eyes.

"Eclipse."

She looked up at me as to agree with her name. I stood with her during the short eclipse. When it ended, after about two minutes, I came back to my senses.

"Hiccup!"

I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"Eclipse I need your help. I need to get to the cove and it will be faster if we fly. You probably don't understand me but if you do, which would be amazing and really helpful, then I need to go the the cove. Can you help me?"

She bowed her head as if to let me climb on her back. I was really exited to ride her. I climbed on and looked for a place to hold on. Before I had time to get a handhold Eclipse lept up and we were airborne. I was scared at first, her speed and maneuverability was amazing compared to Astrid and her dragon, but then again, they were carrying me so I guess that doesn't count.

I grabbed onto the thick, smooth spine-like things on the back of her head. They weren't really spines but they worked great as handholds. She apparently understood me that I wanted to go to the cove because she was going there —or somewhere— fast and seemed confident. When we got to the cove I jumped down from Eclipse.

I knew we had formed a bond because she walked with me and didn't fly away. I went to the only tree I saw, remembering what Dagur's instructions had said. There was a knife at the base like Dagur said there would be but there was no rope or muzzle. No signs that Toothless or anyone had been here recently. If there were signs they would have probably been washed away by this incredible storm. The lightning was coming closer to Berk along with harder rain that would wash away footprints, or dragon prints, and any smell that Eclipse could track.

"He is gone. Or he was never here. This is bad. If Dagur got him... well at least he is with Hiccup then. Probably. Come on we need to go find that ship."

I looked behind my shoulder and saw Eclipse trying to catch a fish but failing.

"Let me help you. I cold really use some food too. I haven't eaten since… is it really only two days ago? Yesterday morning I got here and the night before I was on my boat. Wow."

I was skilled at catching fish because on my old island I had to get my own food. No one wanted to give or trade fish to the 'crazy girl'.

I skillfully caught two fish and gave one to Eclipse. She blasted mine with fire to cook it. I was really impressed that she did that for me after just meeting her. I climbed on her back and ate the fish while we were flying to the docks. It was really hard to eat with all the rain. When we got to the docks the armada was gone.

"They are gone! Dagur and his armada must have taken Hiccup and Toothless with them! I don't know where they went but we need to help them."

I reached for the paper Dagur gave me hoping it would give me a clue of where to go. When I felt in my pocket my heart sank.

"Oh no. The paper is gone. If someone finds it they will think I am working with Dagur! Oh well, we can't think about me right now. We have to find Hiccup and Toothless. You don't happen to know where Outcast Island is do you? I saw something on the paper about going there."

Eclipse looked at me, I couldn't understand what she wanted to tell me, then started to fly through the heavy rain and the lightning that was moving toward Berk.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you all think about my fanfic! Please read and review!**_** Enjoy!**

{present}

[Hiccup's POV]

"Hiccup," Astrid asked me as my eyes widened, "what is it? Is that… the Berserker Crest?"

"Yes. Dagur wrote this."

"To who?"

"Sam."

I could tell Astrid was dying to tell me 'I told you so' but she must have decided against it considering the circumstances.

"So they are working with Dagur?"

"It says that Sam needs to 'get the other girl out of the way or else…'. I think he means Izzy so I think she is innocent."

"Unless they are trying to trick us."

"No I don't think so."

Fishlegs asked, "What else does it say?"

"She was supposed to bring Toothless to the beach for Alvin after finding a way to keep us busy. It also says that there would be a boat on the secluded beach so she could escape. She was supposed to go to Outcast Island."

"Then should we go to Outcast Island?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. I overheard Dagur's plan earlier. He wants to use Toothless as bait to get to me. But I can't just leave him there."

"We should get Izzy," Fishlegs had a good idea, "and maybe she can talk to Sam when we find her."

"Okay lets go."

It was getting harder and harder to fly because of the storm and the lightning was drawing closer. I knew the Skrill was frozen solid but I couldn't help wondering: is it possible that the Skrill had broken free from the ice and was in the storm? I must have had my thoughts expressed because Fishlegs looked at me with concern in his face.

"Hiccup are you okay?"

"Ya I was just wondering, is it possible the Skrill escaped from the ice?"

Tuffnut said, "If it did escape someone needs to hold it still so I can touch it."

Ruffnut responded, "Barf and Belch froze that thing solid!"

"I know I just… well we all thought Alvin was dead but he was in that cave earlier. I'm just saying we shouldn't be too surprised if we see it."

"I am not as surprised as I thought I would be." Tuffnut said.

"What?!" I had to yell through the wind and rain.

Ruffnut pointed across the island to the Academy, where we saw a Skrill inside. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch sped up toward the Academy.

{past: right after the eclipse}

[Izzy' POV]

I could see the eclipse through a hole in the clouds perfectly from my cage. Even with the storm I could still see the beauty of it. I stood watching as faded away and I came back to my surroundings. I examined the bars of the cage I was in for weak point and I found a group of three bars that had been burned or something. They were a lot weaker than the other bars. I couldn't break them myself but I knew they would break if they were hit by something hard, or really really hot.

I had my back turned to the training arena looking for something hard the break the bars. I found some rocks that I was comparing when I heard something in the arena. A lightning strike made me jump and I turned to the arena afraid of what I might find. I saw… sheep. About six sheep. I looked over to the door of the arena and found it open. I concluded that the sheep pen I saw on the way must have broken and the sheep must have come for cover.

I saw that the lighting was right over Berk and that the arena was made mostly of metal. Not the best idea in my opinion. I walked up to the bars and looked at the lightning. I looked out to the storm and saw that the lightning was centered around one spot. It was centered around something, something that was moving. Occasionally, along with the normal lightning strikes, there would be one that was straighter, thicker, and lower than all the others. I looked more closely at the unnatural strikes and saw something sort of purple with a little bit of blue. I couldn't tell what exactly it was, but it looked like… a dragon. I backed up in my cage hoping that it would not some down here. I had never heard about a lighting dragon from Sam!

Ugh, Sam! I can barely even think about her right now! She completely betrayed me! If that thing came down here my death would be on her hands.

Lightning struck the chains on the top of the arena and went all around the it wherever there was metal. I huddled up in the back of my cage where it was made of rock to hide from the lightning. I watched as the lightning surged around the arena. The sheep ran for the door but stopped in the doorway and ran to the back of the arena into another one of the cages. I wondered why they came back but my question was answered. The purplish-blue lighting dragon came into the arena, bringing lightning with it.

It was the most amazing creature I had ever seen. It was mostly blue with hints of purple and had hazy purple eyes. It had a long head which was mostly its mouth. The teeth were long and sharp. I stayed in the back of the cage hoping it wouldn't notice me. It apparently liked sheep because it went into the cage they were in. They ran in front of my cage and the dragon followed. It stood in front of the cage to get the sheep and I barely moved a muscle. There was a blind spot from the arena in the corner of the cage right next to me. I was afraid to move incase the dragon saw me but I would be hidden there.

I got ready to leap over to the corner when my foot hit a rock and it seemed and the dragon noticed me. I saw the lightning around its body gather around the mouth and I could hear the crackling from the bolts. I jumped into the corner just as the beast shot at me.

"AAHH"

I felt the heat on my lower arm when I huddled behind the uneven walls. I looked at my arm and it was bright red. I touched it, "Ouch!" but immediately pulled my hand away. I turned my head around the wall to see if the dragon was gone. I saw that the bars to my cell were burned down and the door to the Academy was shut and I thought to myself, _Great. I am trapped in here with a lightning dragon and I don't have anything to stop it from coming right up and eating me. I blame Sam._ I stood up and my burnt arm brushed the wall.

"Ow!"

My skin was already starting to blister from the burn. I walked to the burt bars of the cell. I looked out and saw the dragon with the sheep. I went out and was going against the wall when I stepped on a stick. It cracked and I froze, daring to breathe. The dragon turned and faced me. I looked into its mystical purple eyes and it looked straight back into mine.

"Please don't barbecue me. I don't mean you any harm. I just," I started to edge my way towards the door again, "want to leave. I can open the door out of here and we can both be on our way."

She stopped growling at me and I saw that the lightning that was surging around her stopped. She apparently didn't want to be here either.

"See? I can help both of us. Just let me walk over the door without you burning any part of me…"

As I walked over to the door she jumped in front of me blocking my path.

"Ah! Umm… I kinda need to go to the door to, you know, open the door. So can you like… move?"

I can't believe I am talking to a dragon and expecting it to do what I say. This seems like some stupid thing Sam would do.

Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about her! And her betraying me!

I looked at the dragon and I could almost see emotion in her majestic eyes. She almost seemed… like she wanted me to…

She took one step closer to me and I held out my hand to touch her. I extended my arm and waited for her to make the next move. She took one step closer and looked at my hand as if she was deciding wether she wanted to trust me or not. She closed her eyes and touched her nose to my hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me and I looked back at her in the eye and I could actually see happiness!

This was incredible! Animals having emotion and actually doing some degree of thought! And understanding human communication! Wait… did I just train a dragon? Yes, I did! I have a dragon!

"Well if you are going to be my dragon you need a name. What do you think?" She turned and shot lighting at the chain roof. I stood with my hand on my very own dragon and looked at the magnificent sight of the lightning surging around the arena. It was so powerful that even the intense rain couldn't out it out. Lightning…

"Ignis."

She looked at me in approval.

"It's Latin for lighting. You like it?"

I must have been seeing things from hunger… it almost appeared that she nodded at her new name.

"Ignis. I like it. Alright then Ignis, let's get out of here."

She bowed her head as if for me to climb on.

"Uhhh… I don't know if I am really comfortable with that yet… Okay okay," she had nudged me playfully to tell me to trust her, "at least let me find some rope or something so I can hold on."

I picked up the rope and tied it around her and cautiously climbed on her back.

"Now we can get out of here, by flying!"


	14. Chapter 14

{present}

[Hiccup's POV]

"Hurry! We have to get to Izzy before that Skrill realizes she is there!"

We were almost to the Aademy when a blast of lightning break open the door.

"Oh no!"

Astrid saw it too. The Skrill came flying out and Snotlout looked to me with a question.

"Has she ever trained a dragon before?"

I responded as we flew closer to Academy to see if Izzy was okay.

"She had never seen one before Toothless and I flew by her island. Why?"

"She is riding the Skrill. See?"

"What?!"

The riders stopped their dragons to look at Izzy riding a Skrill. She apparently saw us because she flew over to us and all the dragons backed off a little.

"We really need to stop being surprised by things. I mean, shouldn't we know by now that the gods do everything in their power to make out lives more awesome! Well, awesome in our opinion... probably not yours..." Tuffnut said mostly towards me. He was ignored.

"Sorry about breaking out of the cell but I have to find Sam."

We all were looking at Izzy riding a Skrill in awe.

Astrid finally said in a skeptic yet amazed tone, "How did you do that? Hiccup couldn't even train a Skrill!"

"Ignis flew into the Academy place and accidentally shut the door and blasted the bars to my cage. I went out and it kinda just happened. We both wanted to get out so we, ya know."

"Wow! That's amazing! What did you name it?" I said to Izzy.

"Ignis. It's Latin for lightning."

"Did you say you are looking for Sam? We are too. We found a piece of paper written to Sam by Dagur giving her instructions."

"Dagur?"

"He is on the verge of war with us, so not really someone we want to deal with. He is responsible for all of this— along with Alvin, another person we are on the verge of war with."

"So are you telling me that Sam is working with your worst enemies?"

"Yes. She also helped them capture Toothless."

I expected her to be completely shocked but she didn't show mush sign of it.

"She betrayed me too. She locked me back up in that cage then left."

"I need you to tell us every single thing that gave you can about what she did and where she might be."

She thought for a minute then said, "When she locked me back up in the cage she said she was doing this for my own good and… she wanted me to trust her. She said that no matter what she would come back for me."

"Is that all?"

She was trying to remember something else.

"No. She also said that if she didn't do whatever she is doing that 'he' will kill me and everyone else. Does that mean she was forced to work with Dagur?"

Everyone looked at me for the answer. When I first met Sam I didn't think that she was a bad person so it could. But it also could mean that she was playing us.

"I… I don't know. But what I do know is that we have to find her before she does anything else. Izzy and I will search the ground. Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you go to the north side of the island. Fishlegs go with Astrid to the south side. I will go with Izzy. If any one finds her go to the Academy and keep her there until the others show up. "

Fishlegs said, "Hiccup it's getting kinds late."

"She could be my key to Toothless! You don't have to come but I need to find her."

Snotlout said, "How do you know she will be on Berk? She might have left."

I checked the paper from Dagur.

"Snotlout, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're right! This says that she is supposed to go to Outcast island after she brings Toothless to Alvin on the secluded beach."

Izzy responded, "Outcast Island does not sound like a place we should go to in the middle of night during a storm."

Astrid added, "Hiccup, she's right. We know how dangerous Outcast Island when we can see. We have never had to go there at night and I don't want to. If what you heard is right, that Dagur plans to use Toothless to get to you, then they won't kill him. We all need sleep, us and our dragons, and I think you need some to. We can go in the morning when the storm has passed."

As if on cue a lighting strike came a little too close for comfort. We would have to fly through the clouds to get to outcast Island and I really don't want to go through that again with my metal shield and leg.

"Alright but we leave bright and early tomorrow."

We flew back down to the village.

Tuffnut looked around at the village and then said, "I remember more people being here."

"Where did everybody go?" Astrid asked.

I jumped off Stormfly and looked around.

"Everyone is gone…"

I walked to a few houses and looked inside. Nothing. There was nobody anywhere. My friends had begun looking in their own houses and I walked over to mine. I opened the door.

"Dad? Are you in here?"

I didn't get an answer. I started walking through my house and saw that the table had been flipped and all the chairs looked like they had been thrown. One of my dad's swords was missing and there were dents in the walls. I went upstairs to my room and looked around. I saw that my dresser and my desk had been searched. I frantically looked for the Book of Dragons. I almost forgot that I put it in a new hiding place after Heather took it. I didn't want that to happen again. I pulled up the floorboard next to Toothless's bed. It almost brought tears to my eyes at the thought of Toothless all alone with Alvin and Dagur. The Book was thankfully still under the boards. I heard someone come in my house and I quickly put the board back. I only trusted Astrid and Fishlegs not to tell anybody so I didn't want to risk anyone else knowing where I hid it. I heard Izzy come in my house.

"Hiccup are you in here? I think we found something."

I went down and followed her out the door.

"I think they are in there," She whispered.

She was pointing at the Great Hall. I was about to run over there when she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No. There are guards hiding in the bushes waiting for us."

I looked over and could vaguely see someone in one of the bushes.

"We have to help them! Let's get the others and they can cause a distraction while we go in and get everyone out."

"Ok I'll go get them."

She ran off with Ignis to get the others. The storm was starting to move away from Berk thankfully. I knelt down and looked toward the Great Hall. I was really surprised that Dagur and Alvin could work together long enough to come up with this good of a plan. They must have been working on it for a really long time.

I wonder how long Sam was a part of it? I thought about her tied to the chair in that house with Dagur. She seemed like she didn't want to do what Dagur said. The more I think and hear about it, the more I think that she wasn't doing this of her free will. I wonder if we are looking at this the wrong way… what if what Izzy said was true? That Sam is trying to protect her best friend? I know what I would do for Toothless and Astrid and the others… and Sam and Izzy are best friends. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize that Izzy had brought the others back.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid asked me. "You seem…"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking that—"

"Are we going to stand here thinking or are we going to go kick some Outcast and Berserker butt!" Snotlout interrupted.

"Right. I need you guys to take care of all the guards while Astrid and I go in the Great Hall and get everybody to safety. Got it? Ruff, Tuff? Do you understand?"

They nodded then paused and shook their heads.

"Didn't think so. Just... do what everybody else does."

They went and blasted at the guards while Astrid and I ran to the Great Hall.

"Have Stormfly stay in front of the door."

I moved the wood that was blocking the door and opened it up. The light shone in and I saw all the Berkians. My dad came up to me and almost crushed me in a hug.

"Oh, Hiccup! I am so glad to see that you are okay. The other riders?"

"Can't breathe dad!" He let go of me.

"They're okay. I'm glad to see you too dad."

"Where is Toothless?" I looked away from him and I think he got the message.

"We will get him back. Right now we have to get everybody to safety."

He turned to the villagers. "Everybody into your homes quickly. Barracade the doors and cover the windows. In the morning when the storm passed we will regroup and attack."

The vikings yelled in approval. They walked out and someone saw the Ignis.

"Skrill! Get to cover!"

"It's okay," I gestured to Izzy, "She trained it."

The Berkians were surprised and exited and Izzy enjoyed the attention. Everyone went back to their houses and I let Izzy and Ignis stay with me. I warned her about how Dagur wanted a Skrill and Ignis will be in danger tomorrow if they come with us. She said she would think about it then turned over in my bed to fall asleep. I walked downstairs and explained everything to my dad. I left out the part about how I think Sam might not be doing this of her own free will.

"Don't worry son. We will find Toothless and get him home safely. And I think everyone on Berk will feel the same way you do about Sam. She won't be welcome here anymore."

I couldn't help but agree with my dad. Even if I had a hunch she didn't want to betray us I could never be sure.

Sam is now one of the Outcasts.


	15. Chapter 15

{present}

[Sam's POV]

We had been flying for a while and Eclipse was getting a little tired. She probably isn't used to flying this much plus I know she isn't used to having someone ride her. I figured she will be fine once she can rest her wings for a little. I hoped she knew where she was going because I sure didn't. She was flying straight and confidently which was a good sign. Suddenly she dove down from the clouds.

"Woah! What is it girl?"

I looked down at the water and saw that it was extremely rocky. I looked ahead and saw an island that was even more rocky. I could immediately tell that we had come to Outcast Island.

"Eclipse, fly low so they don't see us."

As we were flying a thought occurred to me: Toothless doesn't have his tail! If he doesn't have his tail how is he going to fly? Hiccup will have to make a replacement so we can fly back to Berk. I just hope that we can find all the materials he needs to make one.

We landed on the edge of the island and looked around. I didn't see anyone and Eclipse didn't seem to notice anyone so we cautiously walked on. As we got closer to where I assumed people would be Eclipse started to growl.

"What is it girl?"

She hesitated to follow me but we both kept going.

"Eclipse? Are you okay?"

She had stopped suddenly. She sniffed the air then backed up a little. She looked at a tree, the only tree around, and shot a blast of purple fire at it.

"Umph!"

Someone fell out of the tree.

"Good eye girl!" I whispered to Eclipse.

I slowly approached the person that fell from the tree. He stood up and looked at me.

"Chief? What are you doing here?!"

It was the chief from my island. He never liked me and he also convinced the villagers that I was crazy. I backed up to Eclipse and she could tell that I have an history with this guy.

"Dagur said that you have been working with him and that you knew I was right all along! About everything! Is this true?"

My old chief didn't look at all surprised to see me. I knew all along that he was bad... but when Dagur said that he worked with my chief I still had a hard time believing it. This defiantly confirmed my suspicions.

"Look, Sam, you know how poor our island is. We really needed everything he offered us! It made life easier for all my people. Didn't it make a difference for you?"

"No it didn't because you never let me have anything from the village! I had to get my own fish and everything!"

"Your father was a master fisherman! It couldn't have been that hard for you to get food! I made sure of it! I made sure there was an abundance of fish every time your father's team went out."

I turned my back to my chief and placed my hand on Eclipse hoping she would give me comfort while I relive this horrible time in my past.

"My parents left me." I felt a tear run down my cheek. "You even convinced them I was crazy. They… they said that they never wanted to be spoke of in the same breath as me. They told me… they told me that I was not their daughter."

Eclipse nudged me and I knelt down and hugged her, tears running down my face. My chief had ruined my life. I could never forgive him for that.

"They did? Wow. Sam the truth is… you were the smartest girl on the island. That is why Dagur thought you were perfect for the plan. I couldn't refuse or he would Pullverise the entire village. I couldn't risk the lives of the whole village for one person. Dagur had me tell him everything about you so he could be sure you would fall for our trap."

I wiped the tears off my face and looked at him.

"Trap? What do you—"

"We found that Nightfury and decided it would work for our plan. We placed her in the forest so you would find her then fly here. We knew you had the skill to train it. You fell right into our grasp. Oh, but don't worry, the dragon really is bonded with you. She has done everything from that point on of her own free will. She is yours. And the boy and his dragon? Not here. Well the dragon is. The boy got away. He will come looking for you and the Nightfury either out of his love for you and the dragon, or his hatred for you and love for the dragon. Either way we get him."

I stood up in awe. I couldn't believe I had been so naive. Because of me Hiccup was going to die here on Outcast Island. I had to warn him. I jumped on Eclipse and was about to fly away when my chief stopped me.

"Don't bother trying to get away. You are surrounded by hundreds of Outcasts and Berserkers armed with crossbows and swords. You don't stand a chance. I looked around and found what he said to be true. I couldn't risk Eclipse getting hurt by trying to get away. I knew they wouldn't hurt me because they would use Toothless and me as hostages. I just hoped they wouldn't hurt Eclipse. Eclipse went into a battle stance and glared at my chief. She could obviously tell that he caused me pain and soon would capture both of us. I put my hand on Eclipse's head to tell her to stand down. I looked out past my chief to the docks. I saw a ship with Alvin, Dagur, and Toothless.

"Please step off your dragon."

I ignored his request and instead looked him in the eye.

"Is there any part of my life that you haven't tampered with? Any at all?"

He opened his mouth as if to speak then closed it again. Outcasts and Berserkers ran up, threw me off Eclipse onto the ground, and tied me up. Eclipse tried to stop them but they muzzled her and tied her up to a big platform with wheels.

"Please don't hurt her!"

As they were taking us away I looked to my chief one last time.

"How could you do this? To me? To your people?"

"This is the better place for me. They give me everything I have always wanted."

"You. Give you what you've always wanted. Have you ever thought about anyone besides yourself? Ever? Isn't that what a chief is supposed to do? Take care of your island and ALL of your people?!"

I couldn't look back to see his reaction because the guards pulled me too far away. We came to a three-way fork in the path and took me to the left and Eclipse down the middle.

I yelled out, "Eclipse! Please don't hurt her! Eclipse I will find you!"

I could hear her struggling and then a roar as if she was telling me to stay strong. As I was down the pathway all I could think about was how to save Hiccup. I had to stop him from coming here. At least Izzy was in the arena so she wouldn't come here and get hurt… or worse. I was untied and thrown into a cell. I looked up at the guard about to lock the cell door.

"Please—"

"Quiet you! One more sound and you won't get any food or water."

My stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Please. Do anything you want with me just don't hurt Eclipse or Toothless. And please don't hurt Hiccup. Do anything you want to me, not him."

"That tears it. You don't get anything!"

I yelled at him as he walked away.

"I don't care! Don't you understand?! I don't care what you do with me, just please don't hurt anyone else!"

He slammed the door that leads out of this jail tunnel. My cell had a bed. Nothing else. There were small holes everywhere in the wall with mold in them. I laid down on the bed that was actually just a rock flattened out and a blanket made of some kind of leaf. I could barely keep my eyes open. I hadn't slept in days. Not for four days, unless I count on the boat when that rock knocked me unconscious. I had to stay up when we were on the ship so we could outrun the storm.

I closed my eyes and in the darkness I relived the scaring time when my parents left me. It is my most vivid and most painful memory.

It was six years ago when I was seven. It had been about a year since my first dragon sighting. The sun was just going down and I was walking through the town square with my mom and dad. Whenever we got close to one of the shops a 'closed' sign was put up. Even thought I was used to people avoiding me, it never stopped hurting. My parents had started spending less time with me. They had been keeping their diastase and were trying not to be seen with me in public. We came out of the square and were on our way home. They were talking a few feet behind me. I tell from the tone of their voice they were discussing something serious. I was used to talking behind my back but when I heard my name with the words 'crazy', 'hallucinating', and 'storybook tales'.

I turned and asked them, "What are you talking about? Do you think I am crazy too?"

My mom looked at me and said with the tone she uses whenever I got in trouble, "Of course we don't think you are crazy. We know you are crazy."

My dad added, "You tell us that you see dragons. Dragons exist in fairytales! You aren't right in the head!"

"We don't want people to think we are crazy too! We can't be your parents anymore."

By this time I was crying. "What are you saying?"

The last thing my parents said was the hardest thing I have ever listened to.

"We don't want to be associated with you! We don't want to be spoke of in the same breath as you! We don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"You are not our daughter. We aren't crazy, you are."

They walked away leaving me standing in front of my house crying.

My parents might have left me but they gave my the jumpstart I needed to study dragons and prove to everyone that I wasn't crazy; that dragons were real.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authors note: Thanks to MysteriousWriterGirl14 for favoriting my story! I would love to know what you think of it: Please leave a review. Any review would be greatly **_**_appreciated!_** Enjoy**_ this chapter, more will come soon._**

{present}

[Dagur's POV]

I heard Sam yelling as Savage, one of Alvin's right-hand-men, closed the door to the cells.

"Please. Do anything you want with me just don't hurt Eclipse or Toothless. And please don't hurt Hiccup. Do anything you want to me, not him."

"That tears it. You don't get anything!"

"I don't care! Don't you understand?! I don't care what you do with me, just please don't hurt anyone else!"

He slammed the door and sighed.

"Isn't she a piece of work? Ohohohohoohoho… I will almost feel bad disposing of her when Hiccup gets here."

Savage looked confused.

"You will? I won't. Neither will Alvin."

"I said almost. Almost is almost. Almost means that I won't feel bad. Now that I think about it I will enjoy it! Let's go to the meeting and decide how to finish her and her Nightfury. I call the dragon's head! It will go up on my wall. I still want Hiccup's Nightfury's head too. If Alvin wants one he can have the girl's. What did she call her dragon? Oh yes, Eclipse. Alvin can have Eclipse's head of he wants."

We walked down the underground hallway to the meeting. When we walked in the door Alvin smiled and everyone sat down.

"Ah Savage there ye are. We were waiting' for ya. Le's get this started. What do we want to discuss firs'?"

I answered, "I want to talk about how to kill the girl and her dragon!"

"A'righ'. Any ideas anybody?"

I didn't even realize that Mildew was here until he said his idea.

"Kill them in front of Hiccup and his little dragon club. If he likes her like you say he does then he will feel like he has lost. While he watches our people shoot arrows at her it will give you time to capture her. Make sure not to release her dragon or it will try to protect her. Let her Nightfury rot in it's cell. If isn't dead by the time we want it to then you can kill it."

We all stared at Mildew for a minute then most of the others in the room looked to Alvin and me. Alvin looked at my expression of approval then showed his own.

"It's perfect! We just need the details. When 'iccup and 'is friends ride in on their dragons, in the morning most likely, we will fight them like nothing is different. We fight on the ground for a while then release the wild dragons except we wait to release the Pullveriser and the Screaming Death. We need to hide the Pullveriser for when we lay siege on Berk to reclaim it for ourselves."

I finished, "When they think they have won Alvin and I will mount the Screaming Death with the girl. We will have six men armed with crossbows with us. When Hiccup and his friends look at us we will shoot her. While he is watching Savage will throw weighted rope and knock Hiccup to the ground. Ten men will be waiting for Hiccup when he falls. Take him to the execution hall and wait there. We will fight the rest of the Berkians with the Screaming Death and send them running back to Berk. We will lay siege to Berk with the Pullveriser. Right before we do it we will kill Hiccup in front of the entire village. It's foolproof!"

"A'right then. Rest up all of you. Tomorrow, we redeem ourselves against the Berkians!"

{present}

[Sam's POV]

Alvin the Treacherous killing Hiccup and Izzy. Everyone I know watching me while I am standing at the right hand of Dagur the Deranged. Eclipse flying away from me. The day my parents left me. My village against me. Alone. Excluded. Ignored. Judged. Yelling: Hiccup, "You couldn't save me! You couldn't save me!" Izzy, "You betrayed me! You betrayed me!" Parents, "You aren't out daughter! We know you are crazy!" Village, I opened my eyes and jolted up. "AAHHH!" I was sweating and panting. I frantically looked around me expecting to find that my crazy dream was reality. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to calm myself down from the nightmare. All the things I fear in one dream.

"Calm down. Calm down. It was just a dream. It isn't real. It isn't real…"

But the truth was… some of it was real. I don't know how I will save Hiccup. Everyone probably thinks I am working with Dagur. Eclipse was placed where I could find her so do I really know if she is my dragon? Izzy thinks I betrayed her but I had no choice. I had to do anything I could to save my best friend. My parents and my village did ignore and exclude me. They thought I was crazy. But boy if they could see what I have the past few days. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it off and that moment I decided I will no longer live in the past. I will live in the moment and form my future. I heard somebody coming toward my cell so I lay down on the bed with my back to he door pretending to be asleep. There were two guards talking. I recognized one voice as the person who threw me in here.

The other one asked, "So what was that meeting about? And I want to know every single thing you talked about and every detail. I hope next time Alvin will let me in one."

"Make sure the girl is asleep."

I assumed they looked in my cell and saw me pretending to sleep.

"Yup she is."

"The first thing we talked about is how we are going to kill her."

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. I was afraid that they would hear my rapid heart rate but they continued to talk.

"Alvin, Dagur, and six other men armed with crossbows will mount the Screaming Death and ride it to where Hiccup and the others are. While Hiccup watches the men shoot her we will knock him to the ground and take him to the execution hall. We will then force the other Berkians to retreat. We give them time to get back to the island then we will attack with the Pullveriser dragon that Dagur found."

"What about her Nightfury? And his Nightfury?"

"We are going to cut their heads off for helmets for Dagur and Alvin."

I couldn't stop myself.

"NO!" I jumped up and ran to the bars.

"You can't do that!"

They turned around in shock. The guard that brought me here smacked the other on the back of his head.

"I thought you said she was sleeping!"

"I thought she was!"

I butted in, "Well I wasn't! You can't kill anybody else! I don't care if you kill me but you can't kill Eclipse or Hiccup or Toothless!"

I felt tears gathering in my eyes but I wouldn't let them come out. I had to act strong in front of these irritating guards. They looked at me then took a few steps back.

"We can't let Alvin or Dagur know that she heard us say our plan."

"Well what should we do? Kill her now?" "No. That would ruin the plan. We would have no leverage. She can't die."

As they walked away they said, "We just won't let her have any contact with someone else. That way she won't have a chance to expose us."

They said something behind the door but I couldn't hear it. A horrifying but brilliant thought came to my mind. They said that if I die they loose their leverage. If I die… then Hiccup will live. But if I die Eclipse and Toothless might die too. I had to think this through carefully. How can I save Hiccup and Toothless and Eclipse? And Berk? I couldn't do this on my own. I needed to get out of here and stop Hiccup. No wait… if I leave without Eclipse they will kill her and Toothless. If I leave with Eclipse they will kill Toothless. I had to figure out a way to break Toothless and Eclipse out of here and get to Berk to warn everybody. If Toothless can't fly with out his tail then I need to figure out how to make one. I also need to make it work on its own so he can fly. I know they won't kill me so I can do whatever I want.

I began to formulate my plan of escape in my head.

{Present}

[Savage's POV]

"We just won't let her have any contact with someone else. That way she won't have a chance to expose us," I said as I closed the door to the cells.

I turned to my partner and smiled.

He smiled back at me and said, "You think she bought it?"

"Defiantly. Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yes. I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing. She is so naive!"

We walked back toward the meeting hall basking in our victory.

"Alvin will surely reward us for convincing her that Hiccup still cares for her."

He nodded then paused and asked, "But do you think Mildew convinced Dagur about our fake plan in the meeting? I hope Dagur doesn't figure out our real plan."

"Mildew played his part well and so did we. Hopefully she is as smart and brave as her chief portrays her to be. We need her to escape her cell and go for the dragons. We will put a tail on Hiccup's dragon so it can fly back to Berk. We will put the Outcast crest on it. Hopefully the dragon understood us when we talked about how this was all the girl's fault. Hopefully that will be the final straw for the Berkians. She will set the dragons free and fly back to Berk. They will assume that Sam captured Toothless for Alvin. When she sees that no one trusts her shy will hopefully fly away and she will be out of our way for good. We will dispose of Dagur and steal his Pullveriser. We will use it and the Screaming Death to destroy Berk and then have that island for ourselves."

I thought that this plan was perfect. Our best one yet. My partner and every other Outcast agreed with me. It is foolish of Dagur to think he can trust Alvin after last time they teamed up.

"This plan is really great. The only part I am not sure about is—" My partner was interrupted by my hand covering his mouth; I heard Dagur's voice around the corner.

"Shh! Dagur."

I pointed around the corner and my partner got the message. We walked around the corner and saw Dagur standing with his sword next to the cages of the Nightfuries.

"Dagur what are you doing?"

He chuckled in his deranged way that scares every one of the Outcasts.

"I am just planning the perfect way to kill the Nightfuries. I still call that one's skull for a helmet!"

He pointed at Hiccup's dragon. I was thankful he didn't notice the new tail. We couldn't have him getting suspicious.

"Alright then. Lets go back to discuss the rest of the plan."

"Wait. What were you doing out here?" He asked us skeptically.

"Um… never mind. We need to get back to the second meeting about the plan."

He wasn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver. He just idly walked on to the meeting, not knowing that his end would soon come.


	17. Chapter 17

{Past: in Hiccup's house}

[Izzy's POV]

Hiccup was generous enough to let me stay on his house for the night. As we walked up to his room I could tell something was bothering him. The situation was obviously putting way to much stress on him that he couldn't handle. I sat down on his bed exhausted and Ignis lay on what I assumed was Toothless's bed but was real just a slab of rock with various burn marks on it. Hiccup sat down next to me.

"I just want you to know that you are welcome to come with us tomorrow but it is risky for Ignis. Dagur wants a Skrill and that is most of the reason behind this whole thing. If you go she might be at risk of Dagur. I know you want to find your friend,"

When he said 'friend' I looked away. I didn't know if I could trust Sam anymore. With all the proof Hiccup has about her working with Dagur I can't help but questioning everything she ever said to me, everything we ever did together.

Hiccup continued, "but just consider the risk."

I thought about it for a minute then responded, "I think I should be there when you find Sam but I don't want Dagur to get Ignis. I will think about it."

I laid down with my back to him. I heard him stand up then walk downstairs. He told his dad everything. I got a little embarrassed when he explained how we were friends. I was so tired that I could barely pay attention to their conversation. I heard one last thing before drifting off to sleep.

"I think everyone on Berk will feel the same way you do about Sam. She won't be welcome here anymore."

Sam will never be welcome on Berk?

{Present}

[Sam's POV]

I need to get to Berk.

I need a plan. At first I thought about hiding in the cell then running out when they open the bars to give me food or water but I remembered Savage said I don't get any for yelling at him.

Next I thought I would play dead but decided against it.

When I was out of ideas I started to examine my cell. The walls were pretty solid and so were the floor and ceiling. I looked at the bars to my cell and saw that all of the gaps were uneven. I had gotten thinner from not eating much at all for the past few weeks. I saw that the biggest opening was at the top of the door. I looked out of the cell to see if there were any guards around and when I saw that there were none I climbed up the door. I got to the top and squeezed out. I was pulling my left leg through when the brace I made got caught on one of the bars. I was in an awkward position where I couldn't reach my leg to get it unstuck.

I heard a door creak open and I started to get a little nervous. There were slow, careful footsteps coming my way. I couldn't go back into the cell because of the awkward position I was in so I had to free the brace. The footsteps were slowly getting closer. I reached up to the brace and untied the rope holding it on my leg. I slipped my leg out from it and climbed down without putting pressure on my leg. I hid in a crevice in the wall just as the footsteps rounded the corner to this hallway. I hoped that they wouldn't see my brace on the cage door or me in the hole in the wall.

I made myself as small as I could in the wall and couldn't see who was walking by. The closer it got the heavier the footprints seemed. I could only see a narrow bit through my crevice in the wall. Whoever those footsteps were they would have to walk practically right against the wall in the exact spot for me to see who, or what, it was. The footsteps got closer and closer until they were right in front of me on the other side of the stone. They stopped and I could see a the tip of something red… a red tail! I slid over a little and saw Toothless!

"Toothless! Oh I am so glad you are okay!"

He jumped back and growled at me.

"Toothless? What is it?"

He opened his mouth and I could see a purple flame forming in the back of his throat. I jumped out of the way just in time. I looked back and saw that he was preparing to shoot again.

"Toothless! Stop!"

I couldn't run because my brace got caught on the door of the cell and I couldn't hide or I would be stuck. I was trapped here with a Nightfury trying to kill me.

{Present}

[Savage's POV]

Alvin decided that we needed to get the plan moving because we needed the girl to get to Berk before morning. His source said that Hiccup was leaving to attack Outcast Island early in the morning. I am glad there is at least one person on Berk we can trust, that girl. What's her name again…?

Oh yes: Ruffnut. I still don't think she was the best choice for our spy but Alvin thought that she would do anything because of her stupidity yet he didn't think she would tell anybody because of her stupidity. She willingly agreed to help us for an unknown reason to all but Alvin and she has proved to be extremely helpful. She told Alvin their plan for attack and that they were leaving in the morning.

Alvin said in order to fulfill our plan we had to start immediately. He told me to release the Nightfury and hopefully he would find the girl and the plan would be in motion. When I heard the Nightfury blast I realized the flaw in the plan that we didn't see in our rush to make our original plan succeed. We tried to convince Hiccup's Nightfury that the girl was his enemy so if he finds her first… I heard another blast of fire and ran toward the sound. When I got to the corner of that hallway I stopped realizing that I couldn't reveal myself to her without recapturing her so that she won't know we want her to escape. I thought for a second then decided it would be best to throw her back in her cell.

I went around the corner and saw the end of the Nightfury's tail round the corner. I looked around for the girl but didn't see her in this hallway. I looked closely at the door of her cell to look for anything unusual. I saw one spot on the top of the door where she could have climbed through but no sign that she did except for the fact she wasn't in her cell. The plan is in motion… I must report to Alvin the progress. First I must make sure Dagur doesn't see her escape.

{past: when Toothless was attacking Sam}

[Sam's POV]

I had to get away.

Toothless blasted again and I jumped out of the way to the cell door. I started climbing as fast as I could with only one foot. I also had to dodge Toothless's fire blasts. One of them got so close it burned the ends of my hair. I got up to the brace and pulled the rope off that was caught on the cell door. One of Toothless's fire blasts hit my hand and I fell onto the ground. I was thankful I didn't hit my head or anything but my hand was badly burned. I was quickly tying the brace back on my leg while rolling out of the way of the fire. I got the brace on and started running toward the way out. I turned the corner with Toothless right behind me. I didn't know where I was going but I knew if I found Eclipse I could get out of here.

I ran into one hallway with cages for dragons. I didn't hear Toothless behind me for some reason so I slowed down and looked in the cages. There was a water dragon, three of the rock dragons, a big white dragon that resembled the rock dragons with an ear-shattering scream, four invisible dragons which I could see the outlines of, and a bunch of other dragons that I didn't see much of from my island.

I got to the end of the hallway and there was a big metal door. I looked through the small window on the door and didn't see any guards so I went in. There were two cages with more complex doors than mine. One of them was opened and I saw the key for the other one. I couldn't see inside the cage very well because it was too dark. I heard struggling while I unlocked the door. As I slowly opened the door it shed light closer and close to the victim. The light got to the middle of the room and I saw her.

"Eclipse! I am SO glad you're okay!"

I ran over to my dragon and pulled her muzzle off. She immediately started tearing off her restraints with her teeth. I found a sword in a barrel right outside her cage and started cutting the ropes. When they were weak enough Eclipse broke free and spread her enormous wings. She roared and then started licking me.

"Okay... okay girl thats enough! I get it! I missed you too. Now lets get out of here."

I climbed on her back and she shot fire at the metal door then ran out.

"Um lets try not to destroy everything here, okay? We don't want them to know we have escaped."

She looked at me then flew off. I think we were both thankful for the extremely high ceilings and wide walls. She flew through here as if she knew the place by heart which reminded me that she was placed for me to find. I doubted she was really bonded with me at first but the way she greeted me when I found her erased any suspicion. Eclipse was my dragon and I loved her with all my heart. We may not have known each other as long as the others but we have already been through a lot together. When we finally found the exit Eclipse blasted it down and we flew off into the night.

"We did it girl! We escaped Outcast Island! Now we need to get back to Berk to warn Hiccup and the others. If he goes to Outcast Island… it would be my fault entirely."

She made a strange noise as if to try to calm me down. I smiled at Eclipse and realized that the ride to Berk was a long one.

"Why don't we make this fun? Let's see how fast you can go."

She looked at me smiling and tries to mimic a smile herself. It made me laugh for the first time in years. It felt nice to have someone who can make me laugh even in tense situations again.

As Eclipse sped up I thought about Izzy. I imagine that she must think that I betrayed her. When I tell her what really happened we can go back to our old relationship that I cherish so much. I looked at the beautiful night sky as we sped towards Berk. I remembered looking at those same stars every night on my island. I thought of how alone I felt on my island and how Izzy was the only one who made my life there bearable. I made a huge mistake betraying her like that and I only hope that she can forgive me. After a while I was brought back to my senses and realized we were almost to Berk.

"Wow. Look at that! Berk is amazingly beautiful at this angle."

Eclipse slowed down slightly to take in the once-in-a-lifetime scenery. When we were about to land on Berk the sun was rising. We saw that people were coming out of their houses and gathering in front of what I assumed was the great hall around a man who was explaining something.

I saw finally saw Hiccup and he was with Toothless. He was making something that vaguely resembled a tail. I was hesitant about landing near the dragon that tried to kill me but I had to warn Hiccup.

As I got closer to Berk I saw that there were catapults everywhere as if they were expecting someone that they despised to come. There were at least three men at every catapult. Eclipse was slowly flying towards Berk and it was still dark enough for her not to be seen from far away.

"Who are those for? Wait… you don't think… those are for… us?"

We didn't have time to turn around before some people yelled and the catapult shot a weighted net at us. Eclipse roared as we were caught in the net and plummeted towards the ground.

"AAAHHH!"

The ground was spinning closer and closer. When we finally hit the ground we were bound in the net so that we could barely move. Eclipse tried to burn the net but it somehow was fireproof. I saw Berkians come towards me with weapons and Toothless came over and started growling at me. I couldn't see Hiccup but I heard his voice.

"What is it bud? Did she take you to Outcast Island?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup and his expression was the answer. Hiccup started to say something but I started first.

"That's not what happened! Please, just let me explain."

Someone else said, with a deep voice, "Explain? You were working for Dagur the Deranged and Alvin the Treacherous and you took Toothless to Outcast Island. There isn't much explaining to do."

"Don't forget the part where she locked me in a cage."

I could recognize that voice anywhere. Izzy. I looked up and saw Izzy with a look of betrayal in her eyes. She had a dragon with her that I didn't recognize.

"I— I can explain everything if you just give me a chance! Dagur—"

A big man with a blonde mustache, a hammer for a hand, and a peg leg interrupted.

"Dagur! Just saying his name gives me the willies!"

He turned and said something to someone I couldn't see.

"Stoik we shouldn't we give her a chance to explain? I mean knowing Dagur he probably threatened her or something."

The person he was talking to, Stoik, responded with a deep, demanding voice.

"Not helping Gobber."

Hiccup walked over to me and knelt down in front of Eclipse and me.

"You betrayed us all and because of you Toothless was on Outcast Island. You almost got your best friend killed by trapping her in that cell. We were going to go to Outcast Island to get him—"

"No! Hiccup you can't go there! Their plan is to kill you and wear Toothless's skull as a helmet then come and destroy Berk."

He looked at me then at the man called Stoik.

"We can't trust her son."

He walked over than said to me, "You have brought nothing good to this Island. We are banishing you from Berk. You are now an Outcast."

I was awestruck.

"What!? You— I—"

I finally found people that I liked and now I would have to leave them and my best friend. She didn't even say anything.

"Just let me explain. Please!"

"You will be taken to the Berk jail and be treated like an Outcast. As for that dragon, she is now the property of the Academy."

Eclipse growled at the thought of being caged again.

"You can't do that! Let me explain—"

Stoik interrupted, "Gobber, Bucket, take her away. Hiccup you take the dragon to the Academy and put it in a cage."

They took the net off of us and restrained Eclipse. I looked at Izzy with pleading eyes.

"Izzy I—"

"Don't."

She walked away. I looked at Eclipse and I decided it would be better for us to get away from here.

"I'm sorry."

The guards looked at me in confusion as I called for Eclipse. She broke free from the restraints. I heard frantic yelling.

"Don't let her escape!"

I jumped on Eclipse.

"I'm so sorry," I said as we flew away then I started crying.

"Take us to a deserted island and we will stay there. Forever."


	18. Chapter 18

{past: when Sam came back to Berk}

[Izzy's POV]

Ignis and I were watching as Hiccup made a new tail for Toothless since his old was was destroyed by Alvin's goons. The other Berkians were preparing for the attack on Alvin. There were catapults ready in case Sam or anyone else decided to pay us a visit. Ruffnut told us that she found a Nightfury. Hiccup was really exited that there was another Nightfury in existence but also skeptical about how Ruffnut figured that out. Even Tuffnut couldn't get it out of her. It was still dark outside so we wouldn't be able to see a Nightfury very well. I was stroking Ignis and she was laying with Toothless. All seemed calm until we heard someone yelling.

"It's the girl and her Nightfury!"

"Shoot her down!"

Hiccup and I ran over to where we heard Sam scream and the Nightfury roar.

When we got there and I looked at Sam I knew that the best friend I once had was gone. When I looked at her all the good memories we had were replaced with the bad ones from the past two days.

I didn't want to participate in her capture in memory of our past friendship but I supported the Berkians who were against her. Toothless showed up and immediately started to growl at Sam. We had assumed that she took Toothless to Outcast Island and this confirmed our theory.

"What is it bud? Did she take you to Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked him, though he already knew the answer.

He looked at Hiccup and I saw the answer in his expression.

Sam said with a slightly worried tone, "That's not what happened! Please, just let me explain."

Stoik got very angry at this.

"Explain? You were working for Dagur the Deranged and Alvin the Treacherous and you took Toothless to Outcast Island. There isn't much explaining to do."

I couldn't let him forget the most important part, her betraying her best friend.

"Don't forget the part where she locked me in a cage."

Sam hesitated then responded, "I— I can explain everything if you just give me a chance! Dagur—"

Gobber interrupted her.

"Dagur! Just saying his name gives me the willies!"

He turned away from Sam and said to Stoik, "Stoik we shouldn't we give her a chance to explain? I mean knowing Dagur he probably threatened her or something." Stoik shook his head.

"Not helping Gobber." Hiccup walked over to her and knelt down.

"You betrayed us all and because of you Toothless was on Outcast Island. You almost got your best friend killed by trapping her in that cell. We were going to go to Outcast Island to get him—"

"No! Hiccup you can't go there! Their plan is to kill you and wear Toothless's skull as a helmet."

Hiccup had the same thought I did: should we trust Sam and not go to Outcast Island or is this like reverse psychology or something? He looked at Stoik as if he would know the answer.

"We can't trust her son."

He was completely right but I still don't think it is safe for Hiccup or Toothless to go to Outcast Island right now. He walked over to Sam with a look of victory mixed with confusion.

"You have brought nothing good to this Island. We are banishing you from Berk. You are now an Outcast."

I knew that was coming but it still surprised me a little.

"What? You— I—"

Sam got tears in her eyes and the dragon noticed her sadness and looked at Stoik with anger. A tear ran down Sam's cheek as she pleaded.

"Just let me explain. Please!"

Stoik completely ignored her.

"You will be taken to the Berk jail and be treated like an Outcast. As for that dragon, she is now the property of the Academy."

Her dragon immediately started growling and Sam felt the same way as her dragon.

"You can't do that! Let me explain—"

"Gobber, Bucket, take her away."

He turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup you take the dragon to the Academy and put it in a cage."

They took the net off of them and started dragging them away. When Sam was pulled near me she pleaded with me.

"Izzy I—"

"Don't."

I couldn't bear to see her treated like that even after everything that has happened. I started to walk away but I had to look back one last time. I decided I should say goodbye to her and I started walking back. I heard Sam say something to the guards in a shaky voice then she yelled for her dragon which she evidently named Eclipse. Eclipse broke free from the loose restraints around her and Sam mounted her. She looked toward me and Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she flew away.

We all stood in awe as Stoik said, "Hiccup get the riders and—"

"No dad. She is going the opposite direction form Outcast Island."

I looked at Hiccup and I realized that he didn't completely agree with his dad and the rest of Berk about Sam. He still had faith that she was on our side. I never completely believed that she was working for Berk's most feared enemies either. We looked at each other and decided that we couldn't go after them.

We knew we would never see Sam again.

{Present}

[Sam's POV]

I had laid my head down on Eclipse while she was flying to an unknown destination. I closed my eyes to try to stop the tears. I had finally found some people I liked and now I have to leave because of… Dagur! He was the reason for this. Some of my despair suddenly turned into anger. I wanted to go right now and kill him but decided it better to keep flying. I couldn't risk seeing anyone from Berk after today.

I could never go back to Berk or Outcast Island. The only other inhabited island I knew of was my old island and I defiantly couldn't go there again. I had no where to go and no one that I could go to.

I only had Eclipse.

We flew as the sun rose making the sky red and blue. It reflected my mood: red for anger and blue for despair.

Eventually, Eclipse found a small island that appeared to be deserted. The island was probably only about a square mile. Mostly trees with a beach around the edges. There was an open spot in the middle of the trees with a large spring with water so blue I could see it sparkling from up here. She landed and looked at me as if to ask if I was okay. I jumped off her and sat down on the small beach. She nudged me to answer her unspoken question. I wiped the tears away and answered her.

"Thanks girl but I— I just really thought I had finally found the place for me. I mean, it is probably mostly because Hiccup saved my life but at least he cared right? When I saw that there was more than one person I thought I could trust I enjoyed that. I guess I am just destined to be forever alone."

Eclipse roared playfully. I couldn't help but smiling.

"You're right Eclipse. I have you. I will always have you. And you will always have me. We will be forever alone together, right?"

She shot a blast of purple fire into the air that exploded into a ring of fire that got wider while slowly fading away.

"I guess this isn't so bad. We have each other and that is all we need. Right?"

I stood up with my mood brightened.

"I think we will be okay even if we never see or hear from anyone from Berk ever again. What about you?"

I stroked Eclipse then she licked my arm with her huge tongue.

"Let's go find that spring. I'm parched."

She jumped around me playfully.

"Race ya!"

I sprinted off into the woods knowing that I would lose this race. She simply flew over the trees. I was thinking to myself while I was running, _We can make this work. All I need is Eclipse and all she needs is me. We can live here on this island and be perfectly fine._

When I got to the spring I found that it was the most beautiful place I have ever been. There was a large pond in the middle of the clearing that was probably about twenty feet deep and so clear that I could see very inch of it. On the opposite side of the spring there was a cave that would make the perfect shelter for Eclipse and me. I walked around the edge of the water to the cave and I saw that there were plenty of fish for us to eat. As I got closer to the cave Eclipse was already inside. I walked in to the cave and saw her pretending to be asleep.

"Really? You had to do that? Wow. Just wow."

She got up and examined my smile. This second time trying to mimic my smile, and she did it halfway.

"Good try girl but you will never beat my flawless smile."

I laughed and she shot fire near my feet.

We sat down together in our new home and we decided that this would be suitable for us to live here.

For the rest of our lives.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's note: Hey everybody! Once again, thanks for reading this story. This is the last chapter of my fanfiction but I still want to continue with it so I will be posting a sequel shortly. Thanks again to everybody who has read this and I hope you enjoyed it. I would still love to know what you all think so please, please leave a review! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 19

{Present}

[Hiccup's POV]

We were about to leave for Outcast Island. I was still deciding whether I should trust Sam when she warned me not to go. If I was going to stay here I thought that Izzy and Ignis should too. My dad thought I should play it safe and stay here. And for some odd reason Ruffnut really wanted me to stay here. She wouldn't stop telling me to stay until my dad gave her and Tuffnut a job to do, mostly to get her away from me. I decided to talk to Izzy and see what she thought. She was in danger if she went to. I was about to go find her when she appeared behind me.

"Hiccup? I think that I am going to stay here for Ignis. What are you going to do?"

She startled me at first but when I realized it was her I was fine.

"Is that the only reason you are staying here?" I asked skeptically, though I already knew the answer.

"No. I don't really want to go to Outcast Island because of Sam. I don't really want any more reminders of her. The more I think about it the more I think your dad was too harsh. Then I feel bad that I didn't say anything except against her. I know she betrayed me but…"

"But what?"

"I just can't get one thing out of my head. She said that she was protecting me. She said she had to do that or Dagur would kill me and you and everyone else on Berk. She was obviously conflicted about her decision. She also said that no matter what she would come back for me. I think she was just trying to do the right thing."

I turned away from her. I didn't completely believe that she was bad but the evidence was against us. I would love to tell Izzy that I agree with her but I can't. I don't trust Sam mostly because Toothless doesn't. Toothless is the person I trust the most. He has always been there for me. I couldn't trust Sam if Toothless didn't.

"Izzy I want to trust Sam just as much as you do but I can't. I trust Toothless and he doesn't trust her. Even if she only did everything trying to help us she hurt all of us. We can't reverse what happened and what happened was she betrayed us. We have to stay away form her. At least for now."

"You're right. I think I just want to trust her because she was my best friend. Thanks for that. For everything."

We both blushed as she walked away towards Ignis. I think after all we have been through that I liked Izzy. I could tell that she was like me in a lot of ways. I decided to stay here on Berk with her. Astrid showed up with Stormfly and she looked concerned.

"Hiccup we are leaving soon. Are you coming?"

I glanced toward Izzy.

"No I am going to stay here. For Toothless. I want to go to Outcast Island just as much as you do but I think I should play it safe."

She gave me one of her looks.

"And?"

"And keep Izzy and Ignis company."

She got a hint of jealousy in her eye but quickly pushed it away.

"I'll tell your dad."

She was mounting Stormfly while I said, "Astrid? Be careful out there okay?"

She smiled and flew away.

{Past: when Izzy was talking to Hiccup}

[Izzy's POV]

I walked up to Hiccup to tell him my decision. I didn't want to go to Outcast Island for Ignis, but mostly I just didn't want to be reminded of Sam.

"Hiccup? I think that I am going to stay here for Ignis. What are you going to do?"

Hiccup could obviously tell that something else was wrong.

"Is that the only reason you are staying here?"

"No. I don't really want to go to Outcast Island because of Sam. I don't really want any more reminders of her. The more I think about it the more I think your dad was too harsh. Then I feel bad that I didn't say anything except against her. I know she betrayed me but…"

"But what?"

"I just can't get one thing out of my head. She said that she was protecting me. She said she had to do that or Dagur would kill me and you and everyone else on Berk. She was obviously conflicted about her decision. She also said that no matter what she would come back for me. I think she was just trying to do the right thing."

He turned away from me and paused.

"Izzy I want to trust Sam just as much as you do but I can't. I trust Toothless and he doesn't trust her. Even if she only did everything trying to help us she hurt all of us. We can't reverse what happened and she betrayed us. We have to stay away form her. At least for now."

I knew he was right but I felt like there was something we weren't seeing here. I felt like there was something else to this but I couldn't figure out what.

"You're right. I think I just want to trust her because she was my best friend. Thanks for that. For everything."

I saw him blush as I turned and walked back up to the village. I could feel myself blushing but I tried to hide it. I turned and saw him talking to Astrid. She talked to him for a little then went with her dragon to the docks. As I was walking back I found Ignis looking at the docks. I went over and sat down with her.

"Hey there Ignis. What are you looking at?"

She looked at me then back at the ships. She then looked at the houses on Berk.

"What is it?"

She stood up and ran towards Berk.

"Whoa! Where are you going!"

I ran after her into the village. She ran over to Hiccup's house and went inside through the hatch on the roof. I opened the door and saw her and Toothless inside.

"What was that about?"

She roared at him and he roared back. It seemed that they were communicating. They both jumped out of the hatch on the roof and I followed. I ran out of the door to see them going towards the docks. Hiccup had come to the village just in time to see Toothless and Ignis run to the docks.

"Toothless? What is it bud?"

He saw me and asked, "What are they doing?"

"I have absolutely no idea!"

We both ran after them to find them trying to keep people from getting on the boats. When we got down there Stoik ran up to us.

"What are they doing son? You have to get those dragons under control!"

Hiccup watched them for a minute then said, "No, dad, I think they are trying to tell us something. They are stopping us from going to Outcast Island. Toothless was the only one who may have heard their plan. Maybe we need to trust them because they might know more than we do."

Gobber had apparently heard our conversation because he placed a hand on Stoik's shoulder than gave some of his famous, pointing-out-the-obvious commentary.

"You know, Stoik, he might be right. Maybe going to Outcast Island isn't the best ides right now. They do want to… well you know what they want to do. And fighting the Berserkers and the Outcasts at the same time?"

Hiccup added, "He's right. Maybe we should just stay the peaceful island that the dragons want us to be."

Stoik nodded then said to everyone, "All right. The dragons are trying to tell us something and I think we should listen. We are going to stay here on Berk and live to fight another day."

The villagers agreed and started bringing their stuff back up to the village. Hiccup and I waited while everyone was leaving. Our dragons made sure no one went then came and and sat with us. I looked at Hiccup while we sat on the docks hanging our feet over the water.

"So… what now?"

He put his hand on mine.

"Now…? I have a feeling they won't bother us for a while. They probably expected us to go there where they have the advantage. We stay here and all we can do is prepare and be ready. For now, at least, we are free to live the rest of our lives how we want to."

I smiled at this. We will prepare for them and we will be ready when, if, they do come.

"Wait, what about Sam?"

"She isn't part if us anymore. Let her go. You have all of us now. You have me."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note: Hello again! Before I say anything else I want to thank MysteriousWriterGirl14 for leaving a review; it is very much appreciated and it made my everyone else, thanks for reading this story! If you have comments, questions, or suggestions please leave a review. Thanks again for reading! This part of the story takes place 3 years after the previous chapter. Please enjoy this next chapter and those to come! h**_

Chapter 20

_**3 years later**_

{Present}

[Hiccup's POV]

My girlfriend was sitting beside me in our favorite spot. We go to the secluded beach and we have rock thrones that we sit in. Nobody else knows about our spot: it is our special place where we can be alone together. As I sat next to Izzy I thought about how lucky I was to have her. Since we are now officially at war with the Outcasts I am lucky to have anyone and everyone. The Outcasts had forced the remaining Berserkers to join them after killing Dagur the Deranged.

Three years ago after we met Izzy, we learned that they had a plan. Their plan was ruined with us not attacking them on Outcast Island. Alvin had convinced one of my close friends, Ruffnut, to work for him. She worked as a spy for Alvin before the war. She eventually came clean to us and my dad had her banished. After a while of nothing we thought that we were in the clear, but then the Outcasts they attacked. Thankfully Izzy and I were here on our beach so we weren't hurt by the sneak attack. As soon as I heard the Screaming Death we went to help. Since then we have been at war with the Outcasts. Izzy had never been in a war before so she was really scared but I talked to her and I got her to calm down.

We usually sit here on our beach spot watching the sunset then go flying in the moonlight. When the sun set and I saw Izzy in the moonlight I saw everything I loved about her.

"Flight time?" She asked excitedly.

"Flight time."

I smiled as we called our dragons with the new dragons whistles we created. Ignis always comes on the first time but the sound of the Nightfury whistle bothers Toothless. We are trying to see if he will get used to it but so far it still hurts his ears or something.

"Wow. You need to male a new whistle or Ignis and I will be all the way to the Academy by the time Toothless gets used to the whistle." Izzy teased. She laughed then flew off.

"Oh is that how it's going to be is it? Alright Izzy it's on! Toothless! Let's beat her to the Academy!"

Toothless ran over to me and we flew off into the moonlight.

"Come on bud, we need to catch up to her. We both know that you are way faster than Ignis."

We were flying at least 150 miles per hour trying to catch Izzy and Ignis when I saw something flying in the distance. I could barely see it in the darkness but I was still afraid that it was Alvin or another Outcast.

"Toothless, we need to find Izzy before that does."

Toothless roared and we heard Ignis roar back. I saw Ignis land and we landed next to her. We landed and Izzy ran over to me.

"Hiccup is everything okay? What's going on?"

"We saw something flying. I just wanted to make sure you are safe."

"Thanks, but shouldn't we go see what it is? I mean, don't we always go toward the dragons or the strange, potentially dangerous things?" She had a point.

"Alright fine. But please be careful. I will go and head it off. Don't let it escape from the other side."

"Got it."

We both jumped on our dragons and flew off toward the strange black dragon. We were flying silently looking for any sign of it when Izzy flew close to me and pointed where she must have seen something. She went off toward that direction and I followed. Every now and then I would see something black blocking the light from the stars but it was too fast to see anything in this darkness. We flew for a while in the same direction but we never saw anything else. At first I thought the dragon must have landed somewhere but I have never charted this territory so I didn't know where the closest land was. I decided that we would go back to Berk tonight and look in this area again tomorrow. As we flew back to Berk I was extremely curious about what it was we saw. That dragon was as black as a Nightfury but Toothless is the only Nightfury around here. That I know of…

{Past: on the secluded beach}

[Izzy's POV]

I was watching the beautiful sunset while sitting next to Hiccup. We have been dating for about three years now. But I every day that I sit in this spot next to my boyfriend I am still astounded by everything about him. When the sun went down I was eager to get to our evening flight. Ignis and I have been working on our turning ability. Plus, I created a new saddle that should make is more aerodynamic. When the moon finally came up after what seemed like forever I turned to Hiccup.

"Flight time?"

"Flight time."

I called Ignis with the Skrill whistle we have been working on. Toothless doesn't like the sound of the Nightfury whistle. We have been experimenting to find a new whistle that doesn't hurt his ears but we haven't discovered one yet. I couldn't help but to tease him about it though. They are better at us than a lot of things and this is one of the things we can beat him at.

"Wow. You need to make a new whistle or Ignis and I will be all the way to the Academy by the time Toothless gets used to the whistle."

I laughed then we sped of toward the Academy. We usually race and I was going to take advantage of this head start. It was really dark but one of Ignis's many skills was sight in complete darkness. I thought I saw Toothless catching up with us but then I realized it was too far away from Brek to be Hiccup and Toothless. That dragon was almost as dark as Toothless but was slightly more midnight blue. I saw a pair of bright orange eyes glance at me before the dragon disappeared into the darkness. Just then I heard Toothless let out a roar that sounded slightly distressed.

"Get to the ground fast. I think there is something wrong here." Ignis roared in response to both os us and landed.

When Hiccup got here I asked, "Hiccup is everything okay? What's going on?"

"We saw something flying. I just wanted to make sure you are safe."

I knew that he was just looking out for me but we both need adventure. We haven't had a good one in a week or two.

"Thanks but shouldn't we go see what it is? I mean, don't we always go toward the dragons or the strange, potentially dangerous things?"

I knew he wouldn't turn me down. He needed something exiting to happen too.

"Alright fine. But please be careful. I will go and head it off. Don't let it escape from the other side."

"Got it."

I jumped on Ignis and we flew off after the strange black dragon. We looked for it for a while when I saw it, barely. I pointed over to it and followed it. We didn't see anything after that. I really had wanted it to be something. Nothing has happened recently. The Outcasts haven't been coming either. They were attacking really hard and then they suddenly stopped. No one knew why. I had my suspicions but I kept them to myself. Not that I want war, but at least it would be something. As we flew back to Berk I kept looking back just to make sure whatever it was that we saw wasn't following us. I thought I saw something once but I decided it was just my mind playing tricks on me. We got back to Berk and snuck into our house. We made another room onto Hiccup's house for me to live in a few years ago. We just recently put in the secret door because Hiccup's dad doesn't want us out after dark. We were forced to start sneaking out of his house to continue our usual routine. It was Hiccup's idea but we both did the work on it and took turns distracting the villagers. That part was fun. We got to the secret door and went inside.

"We leave bright and early in the morning. Okay?" I whispered to Hiccup when we got inside.

"Okay."

He went into his room and Toothless followed. Ignis and I went into ours and tried to go to sleep. At first she was restless and kept trying to get me to go back out.

"No, Ignis! Stop or you will wake up Stoik. We can go in the morning."

She stood up with her front legs on my bed and stared at me with a longing expression.

"What? It probably isn't anything important anyway."

I turned away from her and closed my eyes.

"I am sure it is nothing. Just go to sleep. If it was something we will find it in the morning."

She reluctantly went to her spot in our room and went to sleep. I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up but for some reason I thought that Hiccup and I had found something important. I just have one of those feelings that I found something extremely important. I get the same feeling every time Hiccup and I discover something cool about dragons. I wanted it to be important, but it probably was just some stray dragon.

{Past: when Hiccup and Izzy were on the beach}

[Sam's POV]

"There! Another ship. Shoot from behind that huge rock. Don't let them see us."

Eclipse and I were on our daily flight when we saw a fleet of Outcast ships. Since the Outcasts ruined my life, I made it my job to protect others, especially Berkians, from the Outcasts. I have figured out all of their usual routes for attack (they have sixteen) and we fly by them everyday. We attack from the shadows and behind rocks so we won't be seen. Eclipse has gotten pretty good aim and I have too.

I even created a weapon that can shoot rocks. It has a handle and a hollow piece pointing out. I put the rock in the hollow part and pull back the lever. When I release the lever the pressure shoots the rock out, at average, ten miles per hour. The range is about thirty feet. It took me about two years to perfect it. It is sort of like a slingshot but way more advanced. I call it a shooter.

Our tactic is I use the shooter to distract the ship's crew by making a splash on the other side. We then shoot their sail down. Then I shoot the people in the head and it usually knocks them unconscious for a short time. It gives us enough time to collect their weapons and Eclipse shoots a hole in the middle of their ship. We have collected hundreds of weapons from the ships we destroy. We usually take down single ships that aren't part of a fleet.

We had never seen so many ships in such a tight formation. When there are only a few ships in a tight formation we usually just try to scare them away. If we are close enough to an island we make a lot of noise as to summon warriors to take the ships down for us. This time we lured single ships away and took them down. We were getting pretty close to Berk but it was too dark for them to see me. Plus, I ride Eclipse in a certain spot where if I bend all the way down I can't be seen. We went throughout our regular routine to take down the ships we singled out, except tonight we didn't have time to take the weapons.

"Shoot at the leading ship of the fleet heading toward Berk."

She took it one step further and shot at every ship in the entire fleet. Most of the ships retreated back towards Outcast Island but a few sank.

"Nice shooting girl. Let's go home and get some sleep. I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are to."

Eclipse started to fly back to our small island. Neither of us noticed how close we were to Berk until it was too late. We were just idly flying when we heard the roar of a Nightfury. I instinctively leaned down on the saddle I created so that nobody would see me.

"Oh no. How did we not notice where we were? Okay, Eclipse, get back home as fast as you can. We can't let anyone see us," I whispered to Eclipse in a panicking tone.

She understood how urgent this was and she flew as fast as she could, considering how tired she was. I was banished from Berk three years ago due to an enormous misunderstanding. I was threatened into helping Berk's worst enemies. They threatened to kill my best friend and everyone on Berk. I really had no choice. In the end I got away in time to stop their plan but the Berkians still thought me a traitor. I was just a naive child back then.

It has only been three years since the most traumatic experience of my life but since then I have grown up a lot. I am no longer a child. I no longer obsess about fantasies and I no longer trust people. I have learned what really matters in life. I have learned that the only thing I need is Eclipse. If the Berkians see me and catch me they would lock me up and take Eclipse away from me. I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. Eclipse is the only thing in my life that I care about. As we sped past Berk there was only one time when the dragons and riders got close to us but not close enough for me to see who they were. I thought I knew who they were but I wasn't sure. My heart beat slowed down as we got farther away from Berk and closer to home.

"That was a close one, wasn't it girl?"

Eclipse made the noise that meant 'yes'. Since we are alone on our island we have to have a way to communicate. She can understand most of what I say and she can make certain noises that mean yes, no, danger, help, fun, and fly. It took us a while to remember all the noises but we know them pretty good now. When we landed on our island we were both exhausted. We haven't slept in a while due to the Outcasts' recent attacks. We land in the clearing in the forest where we have created our home in a cave by a large pond. The cave is about ten feet tall, twenty feet from front to back, and ten feet wide. Not a huge space but it works for us. We store all of the weapons we have stolen in the back of the cave. We have beds made out of leaves and bamboo in the front. We keep our food in the back, too, so that the wild dragons don't try to steal it. We have a door that I created out of wood to protect us when we are inside.

Eclipse went to her bed and immediately fell asleep. I laid down on mine and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't help but thinking about Berk and the people I saw. I tried not to think about them or Berk but I couldn't help myself. I thought back to the beginning of the time I was exiled and how hard that was. My eyes fell upon the brace I made. That is the only thing I kept from Berk. That is the only thing I could keep. It reminds me of the hard times and it is what keeps me from going back. I guess I kind of put all my bad memories into it, metaphorically. I tried not to think about Berk as I fell asleep, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I would dream about it.


	21. Chapter 21

{Present}

[Hiccup's POV]

"Trader Johann is here!"

I was writing in the Book Of Dragons waiting for Izzy to wake up so we could go explore what we saw last night when I heard the yelling.

"Izzy! Trader Johann is here!"

"Coming!" She must have been woken up by the yelling.

Izzy joined me as we followed my dad out to see Trader Johann. Everyone else from the village was as exited as we were about Johann, even if he is a little out of date. Even after all this time he still uses a ship. He is one of the few reasons we still keep the docks. When he saw us he immediately ran up to us, ignoring his other customers.

"Stoik! You would not believe what I saw. I was just sailing here, minding my own business, when I saw a fleet of Outcasts! I tried to alter my course to hide from them when I saw a blast of purple fire. It was obviously from a dragon and it shot more and made the fleet retreat. I at first thought it was your son and his dragon but it wasn't heading back towards Berk. I followed it because it was flying slowly and it looked like a Nightfury. It was the middle of the night so I couldn't see who exactly was riding it but I could tell that there was somebody riding it. Then I saw another Nightfury with a Skrill. I knew that they were you two," he pointed at us.

"Were you following that dragon too?"

"Where did the dragon go?" I asked Johann.

"It was headed to a deserted island. That way."

He pointed to where we were following the dragon last night. My dad didn't have time to say anything because Izzy and I were already mounting our dragons. He tried to say something but I interrupted.

"Ya I know dad! We will be careful."

We flew off toward the island. I was really exited and I said to Izzy, "Another Nightfury! That is on our side!"

"Hiccup! How could we have been so stupid! Sam! She is the only other person we have ever known with a Nightfury. She must live on that abandoned island. She was shooting down the Outcasts though…"

She was right. I couldn't believe that I didn't remember that! Sam was back. I felt something bubble up inside of me. I thought it was hate but it seemed slightly different. Very different actually. It seemed like a memory, though. A memory of... could it be? No. I decided to go with hate. For now at least.

"It was probably just a set up. To make us trust her." I decided.

"Ya you are probably right. I mean, Sam worked with the Outcasts. Unless… everything that she said was true?"

{Present}

[Sam's POV]

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes through a crack in the wooden door. I sat up and saw that Eclipse was eating some fish for breakfast. When she saw me awake she smiled. Over the years she has perfected that derpy smile of mine she used to try to imitate.

"Mornin' girl. What's in there for me to eat?"

She looked around and I noticed that we were running low on food.

"How about we go hunting today? Who's turn is it? Mine?"

She responded in her dragon noise. _Yes._

"Alright then. What do you have planned for today? You know how long it takes me to hunt. I have to find the exact right fish."

Eclipse suddenly jolted up and looked at the door. _No._

"No? Not fish? You want some boar?"

_No!_

"There isn't anything else to eat on the island!"

_Danger!_

"Danger? Are you sure it isn't just another wild dragon? Like last time?"

I smiled, thinking back to last time. Last time she said danger it was just one of the camouflaging dragons. I didn't know what it was doing on our island but I got it to leave us alone. I usually don't use brute force. I usually try to show it I mean no harm then make it leave. I use different strategies with different dragons. I have Eclipse stay in the house so she doesn't intimidate any dragon. I didn't hear any dragon roar so I didn't know why she was trying to warn me.

"What is it?"

I stood up to open the door and she jolted in front of me and started growling.

"Whoa, Eclipse, calm down. If it is really that big of a deal you can come with me to hunt. But we need some more food soon. I am leaving to hunt with or without you. Coming?"

I opened the door and didn't see any threat.

"See? Nothing. You probably just sensed some wild dragon. Nothing I can't handle."

I grabbed my shield and shooter and stepped outside into the glorious morning sun. I love the feeling of the warmth of the sun compared to the slight chill of our cave. I looked back at Eclipse and she was staring at the sky growling.

"Girl, if you are just going to growl at the clouds all day the boar will hear you and run away. You stay there. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It takes me a while to hunt, you know that. If you want boar it will take me longer than fish. I promise to be back by sunset. Don't you dare come out here following me."

I smiled as I closed the door. I knew I could hunt alone because Eclipse never, and I mean never, disobeys anything I say to her. Ever. It is one of her many amazing qualities. As I walked toward the woods in the direction where the boars live I did notice that something felt a little off. Like there was something… something out of place. I knew this island like the back of my hand. I would know if even one flower is out of place. I looked back at the cave and knew that Eclipse would stay there, whether she wanted to or not.

As I got closer to where the boar usually live I slowed down as to have the element of surprise. I found the boar cave and watched so I could pick the right one. When I hunt I have to find the biggest, juiciest boar in the pack. I won't let my hunt be for nothing. Then I scare it away from the pack so they don't try to defend it. I saw that the biggest boar in the pack was at the back of the cave. After watching and waiting for it to come out I realized it was the leader if the pack. I wasn't going to easily get that boar alone.

Most people would just choose another boar, but not me. When I want something, I get it. My determination to get the thing I want is extreme. I waited for about two hours until the boar pack finally was starting to move. I assumed they were going hunting too. The one I wanted was at the front, leading them. I climbed up in a tree and aimed to shoot at it. I shot behind it twice and in the pack four times to split them up. They all ran different ways, squealing. The boar was running right towards me in the tree. I was about to jump out of the tree when I heard something. It came from up in the sky. I climbed up to the top of the tree and looked around. I didn't see anything but I kept hearing roaring. I heard the roar of one of the lightning shooting dragons and the roar of a Nightfury.

"Eclipse!"

I jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as I could towards my cave. I knew Eclipse could defend herself remarkably well but I have to make sure she is okay. As I neared the clearing where our cave is I saw that our wooden door had been burned down. Its remains were laying near the water. There were scorch marks everywhere and spines in our cave. There was no sign of Eclipse anywhere. I went into our cave and saw that all the weapons were gone. There was also burned rope on the ground.

"Rope. Dragons don't use rope. Dragons don't take weapons either. Eclipse! Eclipse where are you!" I yelled for my beloved dragon while I walked out of the cave.

There were obvious signs of dragons… but dragons alone didn't do this. Eclipse has been taken by somebody. I will not rest until I find the unlucky person who stole my best friend.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authors note: Hey everybody! I want to give a special thanks to ally0944 for leaving comments on this story. It defiantly made my day! To everybody else, thanks so much for reading and please leave a review. I would love to know what you guys think. Please enjoy this next chapter!**_

{Past: when Sam was out hunting}

[Hiccup's POV]

"There it is."

We have been flying for a while and we finally found the deserted island. As we got closer I saw a clearing in the middle of the forest. The forest was surrounded by a small beach. I saw a few wild dragons here and there.

"How do we even know she will be here?" Izzy asked.

I looked at the island and saw something on a cave near a large pond.

"That is how."

I pointed to a wooden door in the opening of the cave.

"So what exactly are we trying to accomplish here?" Izzy made a good point.

We didn't really have a plan for when we found Sam. What are we going to do?

"Um, let's just…" I started but Izzy finished, "play it by ear?"

"Good plan." She knew me too well.

We flew down and landed in the woods. I felt the hatred, or whatever it was, bubble up again just like before. I jumped off Toothless and he started to growl. Apparently he felt the same hatred.

"Grab that rope. We might need to restrain her."

I was not afraid to use the rope or Toothless. I would use whatever I had to to capture Sam.

"Quiet. We need the element of surprise."

Izzy whispered to me, "Should I draw her out so you can throw one of the bolas at her?"

"What about her dragon?"

"Give me one of those and I will throw it when I draw them out."

"Okay. Be careful, please."

I motioned for Toothless and Ignis to surround the cave so they don't get away. They went separate ways around the cave. Izzy went up to the door, knocked, then went to the side ready to throw. It almost made me laugh when she knocked. That just shows her character. We saw the door slowly crack open just as I got into position. A Nightfury pushed open the door and looked around. Izzy threw her rope around its wings and it tried to shoot her with fire. Ignis thankfully pushed her out of the way and shot back. The dragon tried to chew the rope of but only managed chewed off a little bit before I threw my rope to bind her mouth.

"She is restrained but where is Sam?" We didn't see signs of Sam anywhere.

Izzy asked, "What should we do? If she is anywhere on the island she surely heard something. The island isn't that big. Do we leave and use her dragon as a hostage or de we wait for her to come back?"

She looked at me waiting for an answer that I didn't have.

"We are out of rope so let's just go back to Berk. With the dragon."

"Are you sure?"

"…Ya. I'm sure." I wasn't sure that this was the best idea. I know how it feels to have my best friend as a hostage. I don't want to put anyone through that but then again… Sam was the reason that Toothless was held hostage last time.

"Tie the dragon between Toothless and Ignis. And hurry before Sam shows up."

We tied up the dragon and headed back to Berk.

{Present}

[Sam's POV]

I had to get to Eclipse but I didn't know where to go. I didn't think that the Outcasts or the Berkians knew where my island was but obviously someone knew. I was examining the scorch marks and they matched the ones Eclipse made.

"Nightfury burn marks. So that means… Hiccup."

Hiccup took Eclipse. I couldn't believe that he found our island then took my dragon. Hiccup took the one and only thing that means something to me, my Nightfury. I had to get to Berk. It would take me an hour or two to fly there but I don't have a dragon to fly with. I heard a roar in the distance.

Or do I? I jumped up and ran toward the source of the roar. I saw a dragon near a smaller pond trying to catch some fish. This dragon had two legs with three strangely huge claws on each, spines on its long tail, and five straight horns coming from the top of its head. It was a light purple with a green tail and red tail spines. It was having a hard time catching a fish. It didn't see me and I knew how to gain its trust. If I fed it some fish I could use it to get to Eclipse on Berk. I used my shooter to get a large fish near the edge of the pond. I silently grabbed the fish out of the water and walked over to the dragon. I accidentally stepped on a stick and it immediately turned and shot its bright red tail spines at me.

"Whoa!"

I jumped out of the way just in time. I stood back up to see the dragon in a strike-ready position.

"No, no, I don't want to hurt you. You look pretty hungry? I have some fish. If you don't try to kill me you can have it. How's that sound?" It tilted its head at me and the spines went back down. I walked over to the dragon and held out the fish. It turned its head sideways to look at the fish then sniffed it. It took the fish and swallowed it in one bite.

"See? I'm your friend."

I held out my hand to touch it. It bowed its head and let me touch its nose.

"That's right," I said in a low voice to calm it. "Now how about we take a little flight?" She bowed her head and let me climb on. "Okay. Now… up?"

She took off into the sky and I held on to her horns. I used them to direct her path towards Berk.

"This way. I need to get to Eclipse."

{Present}

[Izzy's POV]

As we were flying back to Berk the dragon kept struggling. The dragon was slowing us down immensely. We tried tying it tighter but the farther away we got from the island the more upset the dragon got. It was as if the dragon wanted to go back to the island.

"Hiccup, it is going to break the ropes if it doesn't stop struggling."

He responded, "I know. We should be back at Berk before the rope gives away."

I looked at the dragon and saw a look of longing in its eyes. "

Why does it want to go back so badly?"

He stroked Toothless' head while he answered.

"Dragons are loyal creatures. Once they form a bond with a human it doesn't break. The bond keeps growing stronger and stronger. Eventually the bond gets to be so strong that the dragon feels like its purpose is the human it shares the bond with. The dragon will stop at nothing to protect its best friend."

"Like you and Toothless."

He smiled and Toothless smiled back at him. Just as he was about to respond a rock hit the rope binding the dragon. The rock didn't hit the rope in the right spot to make it break, thankfully.

"Where did that come from!" I asked, alarmed.

I turned to look behind us and saw a Deadly Naddar catching up on us. Sam was riding it. She had a weapon that shot rocks out at us. She shot another one and this time it broke one of the ropes. We had tied enough ropes around the Nightfury hit one or two of them breaking wouldn't do much of a difference, but more than that would cause the dragon either to beak free or fall into the water below us and drown.

"Hiccup!"

He looked back at Sam riding the Naddar.

"Evasive maneuvers."

"Um, that's kind of hard to do when we are carrying a dragon."

"Point taken. Toothless, plasma blast."

Toothless turned around and shot fire at Sam. She pulled the Naddar's horns and it moved out of the way in time.

"I can see Berk! We need to get her off of our tail."

"She isn't going to leave without her dragon and the dragon isn't going to stop struggling now that it saw Sam."

"Why don't we just give her the dragon?"

He didn't answer me. He just blushed slightly and looked away.

"Wait, is this about… getting revenge?"

"No. Of course not. I am just—"

"Hiccup, I have been dating you for three years now. I can tell when you are lying to me. You aren't very good at it."

Another rock shot at the next rope and it started to tear.

"Listen, I don't care why you are doing this right now, but we will deal with that later. Right now we have to get to Berk so that she doesn't catch us. Who knows what her and her dragon are capable of."

He blushed again and nodded. Toothless and Ignis communicated through their roars, Hiccup and I have been trying to learn what they mean, and then they simultaneously sped up. I looked back and, of course, Sam and her new Naddar did the same. She saw still shooting ricks at us but she didn't hit the rope anymore, we were moving too fast.

I heard Hiccup whisper to himself, "Come on! Almost there!"

We flew into the plaza in the center of Berk. Stoik came over to us, concerned.

"Hiccup, Izzy, is that the Nightfury? It's magnificent!"

"Dad, it was Sam. This is her Nightfury. She is on her way here. She is riding a purple Naddar. Don't be afraid to shoot her down, she already was shooting at us with some advanced weapon she has."

Stoik got an angered look in his eye and turned to the villagers.

"You heard him! Man the catapults." He turned back to us. "What is your plan, son?"

Stoik and I both wanted to know the answer to that. Hiccup looked at both of us then at the Nightfury.

"I… Look out!"

I turned around just in time to see a rock fly toward me and knock me unconscious.


	23. Chapter 23

{Past: as Sam was chasing Izzy and Hiccup}

[Sam's POV]

I was hanging on as tight as I could with one hand to the dragon. In the other hand I held my shooter. I had it loaded for when I found Hiccup. I assumed that he would have Eclipse tied up and have Toothless carrying her. I was planning to shoot the ropes enough for her to beak free.

"Come on. They can't be going vary fast carrying my dragon. How fast can you go?"

The dragon made a noise to respond then sped up. I saw Toothless in the distance but he was with two dragons. One was ties up below them, Eclipse, and the other must be… Izzy! Oh no. I really hoped that I didn't have to face Izzy. I don't know if I could do it after what happened three years ago. I have tried to let it go but I just can't.

"Just a little closer…" I aimed my shooter at the ropes.

"Okay, now steady…"

I pulled back the trigger and the rock shot out at incredible speed. It hit the rope but the rope didn't break. I knew I had to break at least two of the ropes for Eclipse to be able to break free. Izzy looked back at me and the dragon. I purposely avoided looking at her. Instead I shot another rock and it broke a rope.

"Yes!"

I Just needed to break one more rope and Eclipse's strength would break the remaining ropes. Hiccup turned and looked at me then his dragon shot a blast of purple fire at me.

"Whoa!"

I pulled my dragon's horns to get out of the path of the fire.

"That was close; too close."

I pulled the dragon back into the position to fire my shooter.

"Steady…" I aimed at the next rope.

I shot the rock and the rope began to tear. I vaguely heard the two dragons roar then they suddenly sped up.

"You know what to do!"

My dragon sped up to try to catch them. I didn't notice exactly how close to Berk we were until they landed there.

"Whoa there, dragon. Wait here for a second and see what they do."

They talked for a very short time then I saw men running to the catapults. I aimed at Eclipse's ropes but a boulder shot at us and the dragon dodged just as I was shooting, therefore throwing off my aim.

"Hey! Careful when I am shooting: I could hit somebody!"

I looked to see where the rock went. Just as I had feared, I saw the rock fly through the air then Izzy fell to the ground.

"Oh no!"

Hiccup knelt down by her and tried to wake her up. Then he looked up at me, at Izzy, then at Eclipse. I could tell what Hiccup was trying to get across to me: if I do anything else he will take it out on Eclipse. At that moment I realized something extremely important. I pulled the dragons horns away from Berk.

"We need to land somewhere close by."

She flew away and found a large rock to land on where the Berkians couldn't see us. I jumped off of her and looked into the clear blue water.

"Hiccup is trying to get revenge on me. For something I did three years ago."

I was astounded that this was all about revenge. It has been three years since I last saw them, I thought for sure that he would have let it go by now.

"If he wants revenge on me I have to do this very carefully. If I put one toe out of line then he will ki… hurt Eclipse. I have to play by his rules."

The dragon lay down next to me at looked at me.

"I guess I should give you a name if you are going to help me get my best friend back." I saw the sun reflect perfectly in her eyes.

"How about I call you Sunstreak? You like that?" The dragon stood up and gestured at Berk.

"No. Believe me I want to go back and save Eclipse more than anyone but we need a plan. We can't just go there and expect to get away with Eclipse. We need a carefully thought through plan…"

I had to get them away from Eclipse long enough for me to untie her and get away without harming anyone or anything.

"It has to be something really tricky or they will suspect something."

Sunstreak roared at me then shot some tail spines in the water towards Berk.

"Thanks but they have already seen you with me. They would recognize you immediately and… you know."

I sat pondering how to get my best friend back from the Berkians.

"Hm… Wait! If this really is about revenge then all I have to do is prove to them that I am on their side, right?"

Not the greatest idea but it is the only one I have.

"Got it! Izzy doesn't like revenge either, so she will try to talk him out of it. He will probably listen to her. So I just have to wait. Oh, wait, she isn't awake. I guess that is partially my fault. So much for that plan."

I was completely stumped. How could I get them away from Eclipse without hurting them or them hurting us or her?

{Past: when Izzy got hit by the rock}

[Hiccup's POV]

"I… Look out!"

I saw a rock fly at my girlfriend and knock her unconscious.

"Izzy!" I knelt down beside her and tried to wake her up and Ignis broke the ropes tying the NIghtfury to her and ran over to her.

"Izzy? Izzy, can you hear me?"

Sam just shot Izzy. I couldn't stand anymore of her. I had to get the message across that if she did anything else, and I mean _anything_, then her dragon pays the price for it. I looked at Sam, then at Izzy, then at her dragon. She must have gotten the message because she pulled the Naddar's horns and they flew away. I knelt back down with Izzy.

"Dad?"

My dad is pretty good with this kind of thing, having been a warrior most of his life.

"She'll be okay. Probably..."

I was alarmed at his statement.

"Probably!"

"The rock hit her on her helmet so she won't bleed… but it hit her pretty hard."

I looked down at my girlfriend lying unconscious on the ground.

"She has to be okay!"

I hadn't noticed that my friends were behind me with my dad. Astrid put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

My dad said to Ignis, "Let's take her to your room. Hiccup, you and the others can deal with the dragon."

Astrid pulled me away from Izzy to the Nightfury.

"So what do we do with it?"

"Blast it!" Tuffnut will never change.

"Why don't we bring it into the Academy. It can't get out from there and nobody except us can get in." Fishlegs said.

When I didn't answer Astrid did.

"Good idea. Fishlegs."

Toothless still had the rope tied to him and we tied the other one to Stormfly and rode to the Academy. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Izzy. I was extremely worried about her and I hoped more than anything that she was okay. Astrid must have noticed.

"Don't worry Hiccup. She'll be okay."

When we were flying to the Academy the Nightfury was struggling more than ever.

"She is going to break free if we don't do something soon!" Snotlout yelled to us through the winds.

He brought me out of my deep thought back to my senses.

"We need to get her into a cage in the Academy. She won't be able to break out form there."

Fishlegs, who had become Berk's peace negotiator, said, "Why can't we just let the dragon go? Sam had never bothered again us before you took her dragon."

"Hiccup! Is this about what I think it is?" I knew Astrid was right but I was too embarrassed to admit it. I was doing this for revenge. Because of Sam, Toothless had been taken captive by Dagur the Deranged ready to be executed, Alvin is in control of the two most powerful and dangerous dragons in existence, the Screaming Death and the Pullveriser, and we are in a war with the Outcasts, which had caused countless Berkian deaths and the threat of the destruction of our entire tribe. Not to mention she almost got Izzy and me killed. I thought that I would be okay after some time but I'm not. I am usually not the revenge type but for some reason I just couldn't forget Sam. At the very thought of her, anger surged throughout me. At least I thought it was anger.

"No, this sing about revenge. You all have seen what she is capable of without her dragon. She is an enemy of Berk so we can't give her anything that could potentially help her to harm Berk or anyone on it. I am just doing what is best for all of us."

Astrid was the only one who didn't buy my story. She was the one person who knew me best, aside from Izzy, and could see right through me. She gave me one of her looks but didn't say anything. The dragon wouldn't stop struggling even when we got into the Academy. We still had her tied up but she was starting to break the ropes.

"Fishlegs, close everything. We can't let her escape. Tuff, get ready to close that cage. Astrid, Snotlout, help me get her into the cage."

We tried to move her but she resisted.

"Instead of using force shouldn't we try training her? Then we could use her for whatever we want." Astrid asked.

"I guess we have no other choice."

Snotlout and Astrid backed up from the struggling Nightfury and Fishlegs handed me a fish. I slowly walked up to her holding out the fish.

"Hey there."

She stopped struggling and looked longingly at the fish.

"You hungry? Here." I threw her the fish and she ate it extremely quickly.

"Uh-huh. You like that right?"

I was in my zone. Training dragons is the one thing I am meant to do. It is my place in the world. When I train dragons I forget my surroundings and whatever might be happening. I walked up to the Nightfury and held out my hand. I have done this before, I can do it again. Plus, this dragon has already been trained.

Wait, it has been trained! This dragon has been trained by one of my enemies! It has been trained for her, against me and my friends! The dragon has seen Berkians, and me personally, do things against her and her rider. Dragon always hold a grudge and, more times than not, to the death. Unfortunately, I realized this just a moment too late.

{Present}

[Astrid's POV]

Hiccup held out his hand to the Nightfury. He never ceases to amaze me with his gift with dragons. The dragon was watching him with her beautiful orange eyes. I just couldn't see how such a magnificent dragon could turn bad. Hopefully Hiccup can train the bad out of it?

As he walked closer to the dragon I saw a grim look suddenly come onto his face. He stopped in his tracks. When I saw the look on his face I realized what he probably did: that Nightfury has seen him and the rest of us do things to hurt her and her best friend. That dragon will not take too kindly to him. I was about to go and try to help him when the Nightfury opened her mouth. I saw the purplish haze gather in the back of her throat.

"Everyone stand back!" Hiccup yelled to us as he slowly backed away from the dragon.

"Hiccup!"

I tried to run over and help my friend but Fishlegs grabbed my arm and dragged me back.

"If you startle the dragon it will shoot at him!" Fishlegs said to me.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" I called to Hiccup.

"Ya I think I know that!" He said as loudly as he could without startling the dragon into blasting him with fire.

Hiccup turned to the Nightfury, trying to ignore the rest of us and calm it down.

"Please don't fry me. I don't want to hurt you. I know that you and I have a history but can we put that behind us?"

As he said those last few words I hoped that he really meant them. Hiccup isn't usually the kind to get revenge but there has been something kind of off about him since Sam returned. Almost like he regretted something… My thought was interrupted by the familiar sound of a Nightfury shooting fire.

"AAHH!" Hiccup screamed tried to jump out of the way.

I saw a blast of fire and the Arena was covered in smoke. It wasn't like a normal Nightfury blast that I know from Toothless. It was like that Nightfury was more advanced than Toothless. I remembered that Hiccup had discovered with a Terrible Terror that for each species of dragon there was a certain kind of food that it could eat that would act like steroids for that dragon's fire, strength, eyesight, and overall abilities.

I cautiously looked through the smoke to find Hiccup and the dragon.

"Hiccup!"

I was about to call out again when I didn't get an answer but Fishlegs put his hand over my mouth. I was about to grab his arm to throw him over my shoulder but then he pointed to my side and I slowly turned around, knowing what I would find.

The Nightfury was standing in front of my friends and I preparing to shoot. Snotlout threw a hammer at her and she shot at him first.

Within half of a second the Nightfury had shot at all of my friends and she turned to me. I dodged the first blast and didn't realize that I was standing in front of the door. I jumped out of the way again and then saw that there was a hole in the door. The dragon didn't see it at first, she was too focused on me.

She shot at me one last time and I jumped awkwardly to avoid the incredibly fast fire, so that I lost my balance and hit my head on a random rock. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open as I watched what happened before me. I saw all of our dragons fly in and try to stop the rouge Nightfury. One by one, she took them down.

Toothless was the last one standing. He made a noise to her that calmed her slightly. When she had her guard down Toothless shot fire at her and forced her into one of the cells carved into the side of the Academy. She tried to break the bars but they were too strong, Toothless disappeared into the smoke to look for Hiccup and I let my eyes close.


	24. Chapter 24

{Present}

[Sam's POV]

I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't stand one more moment away from Eclipse. I had to get her back, plan or not.

"Come on Sunstreak. We are going back to Berk."

I mounted my newly trained dragon and we flew off toward Berk. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to get Eclipse back. I thought about it for a minute then decided I should act like I was out hunting. I needed to scout out my target, get it alone, then I can free her and bring her home.

"Ok, I finally have a plan." I said as we landed a secluded beach.

"You need to get as far away from here as possible. You shouldn't go back home though… I shouldn't go back home." Realization struck me: if they found me once they would never let me go back there peacefully.

"Oh well. That doesn't matter now," I told myself as my only escape from this island flew away to who-knows-where. "The only thing that matters is Eclipse."

As I looked around the beach, where I stood alone, I realized a few mistakes in my plan. I had absolutely no idea where I was or how to find Eclipse. I started walking up the beach to the cliffs surrounding it. I noticed some rock formations a little ways away and my curiosity got the best of me.

I walked up to the rocks and found that they were in the shapes of chairs. I wondered what they were for when I noticed writing carved into the back.

_Izzy, _

_When I found this spot one night at sunset I knew that it would be perfect for us. I know how you love the sunsets so I placed these chairs at a certain spot and angle so that we can watch the sunsets every night with a perfect view. I hope you like them. I wouldn't want to disappoint my new girlfriend._

_Hiccup_

Girlfriend! Izzy, Hiccup's girlfriend? I shouldn't be so surprised: he did kind of save her life. But this doesn't feel like surprise, or even shock. When I read Hiccup's name, or even thought about him, I felt something bubble up inside me. Was it hatred? Or maybe… no! Hatred. It had to be hatred. It had to be!

I turned away from the chairs and ran up to the cliff. I looked up the cliff and decide this would be the ultimate test of my climbing abilities.

Before I started climbing up the cliff I looked around hoping to see another way up. I was mad at myself that I didn't have Sunstreak fly me up to the top. But that would have put her and myself in danger from the Berkians seeing us. I decided to start climbing the cliff when I saw that there was no other way out. I was about six feet up when I heard a stick crack.

"You look like you could use a hand there." A low, raspy voice said to me.

I fell off the cliff but landed on my feet. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Alvin."

"Hello, Sam. So nice to see you again."

"I can't say that I feel the same way." I said sarcastically while looking into the evil eyes of the man who ruined my life.

"I see you haven't lost your charm."

He started to walk toward me out of the shadows of a cave. I instinctively pulled out my shooter.

"Take one more step and you will get a first-hand demonstration." I shot out towards the water and Alvin smiled.

"I had a hunch it was you and your Nightfury destroying my ships. Speaking of that Nightfury, where is she now?"

He had just crossed the line. I aimed the shooter at him and he didn't move a muscle.

"Now, Sam. Be practical. You want your dragon, and I want Hiccup. The one who took her. We can work together to get what we want."

"Yeah, right. Because working together is really the best option for you right now. Considering what happened last time and knowing that I am the one with the advanced weapon. I have the upper hand here and I suggest you leave this island for good before I loose what little self-control that I have. Now!"

Alvin chuckled. "Is it really you who has the upper hand?"

"What do you…" I was interrupted by the sound of dozens of swords leaving their cases. I turned to see the entire Outcast army surrounding me. I told myself to stay calm and to think of a plan; I just needed to get to the village and the Berkians can finish them off. I laughed softly, loading the shooter and pointing it at Alvin.

"One more step from anyone and the Outcast army will be leaderless on the shores of Berk."

"Come on, Sam. We both know you don't have the guts to kill me. You don't have the guts to kill anything except for your own food."

"I've changed, Alvin. It's been three years since you last saw me. I'm not that little girl anymore."

I stepped forward and pointed my shooter at Alvin's head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I pulled the lever back and waited for Alvin to make the next move. The move that might be his last.

"You can shoot me if you want, but remember: there is an army of hundreds of my loyal followers surrounding you."

"I could easily get away. I could easily outrun them. Or just threaten to shoot them. You Outcasts don't seem very brave to me." I said hoping I would get the response I was looking for.

"You are questioning the abilities of me and my people?"

"I'm just saying that it has to be hard to run with all of that bulky armor on and I'm faster than any of them even if they didn't have armor."

"You really think that you could get away from three hundred Outcast soldiers armed to the bone?"

"No, I don't_ think_ I could. I _know_ I could."

"Would you want to test that theory?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to decline. I wouldn't want your soldiers to get too worn out before the fun even begins."

I laughed in my head as I watched Alvin's expression change from false hospitality to pure anger.

"Listen, Alvin, I would love to stay here and catch up, but sadly I have some things I need to do. So, if you don't mind, I'll just be—"

"You're not going anywhere."

I immediately stood still from shock. The voice that responded wasn't Alvin. The voice belonged to no Outcast. It was a voice that I would never forget. That voice was associated with horrible memories from my past. I was shocked to hear it once again. The last thing it's owner had ever said to me was that he never wanted to be around me ever again.

The voice belonged to my father.


	25. Chapter 25

{Present}

[Sam's POV]

I lowered my shooter and slowly turned around. I looked up from the ground and I saw the man who I used to call my father.

He has bright blue eyes and fiery red hair; both of which I inherited. He was the strongest man on my island, not to mention his secret obsession with sword fighting. Him being here changed my mind about my running.

I knew I couldn't outrun him and I defiantly didn't want to fight him. I knew I would lose. I always did when he practiced with me in our house. But then again, that was when I was younger that seven. Maybe he hadn't improved any, plus I had the advanced weapon.

"Daughter,"

"Don't _ever_ call me that."

"I—"

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. You know what you did to me! You disowned me when I was still a helpless child! How could you leave a little girl on her own like that, your own daughter?"

"We had no choice."

"You had no choice?! Of course you had a choice! Not to leave your daughter without any means to survive!"

"You don't understand. Chief forced us to. He would have ruined our reputation!"

"So you are telling me that you would rather keep your reputation than your daughter?"

"Well… I…"

"You are no better than the your chief! He has never thought about someone other than himself. Have you? Has your wife? Where is she anyway?"

"You_r mother _had a hard time doing leaving you. And… she died years ago in a fishing accident."

"Good to know that somebody other than a dragon cared for me, at least a little bit. But obviously not enough to stop her from disowning me."

"It's been ten years. You should be over it by now."

"I hate people. This is why my best friend is a dragon. Unlike people, dragons are loyal to the death. Once a bond is made, it can't be broken. Unlike people, dragons will always be there for you. Unlike my own parents, Eclipse would never abandon me."

That left everyone speechless. Alvin finally broke the silence.

"I hate to break up this heartwarming family reunion but I have business to attend to. Sam, my offer still stands. Will you work with me?"

"Of course not! Why would I trust another person, looking back at my life?"

"Trust issues." My old father muttered under his breath. I turned back to him, furious. I pointed the shooter at him.

"What was that?! I didn't quite her it."

"Nothing." He said after he saw my weapon.

Over the years I have learned that people will say anything if I point my favorite toy at their heads. I turned back to Alvin because I heard movement.

"Don't move, Alvin."

"Wouldn't think of it." He smiled deviously. "I have tried playing by your rules, Sam. But, since you have rejected my gracious offer, we are playing by my rules."

He held up his hand, opened, then made a fist. I heard the sounds of metal clacking on armor and hundreds of feet running on the sand. I put my shooter back into it's holster and ran for it. I ran over to the cliffs and started climbing. I'm a fast climber and I hoped that the Outcasts weren't. I was pretty far ahead of them to begin with so I was far enough up when they got to the cliff that they couldn't get to me. I looked down and saw that they were getting out their bolas so they could restrain me and get me off the cliff. Alvin wanted to end his troubles with me once and for all.

I kept climbing and dodging the bolas. I was extremely thankful when I was out of their range. I wasn't too exited that they started climbing after me though. I was about half way up the cliff, and I knew I was that much closer to Eclipse and that much farther away from the Outcasts. I was also that much closer to potentially having to face Hiccup, Izzy, and the others.

I climbed to the top of the cliff and took off running into the woods. I had absolutely no idea where I was going or how long I could keep running. I haven't eaten since before my last Outcast ship raid and it was starting to gat dark and I knew I would be getting tired soon.

If I was going to keep going I have to know where I am going. I stopped running and climbed up the nearest tree. I looked back to the cliff and vaguely saw Outcast soldiers coming up into the woods. I looked around me and saw mostly trees. I saw in the distance a small village and knew that Eclipse would be around there somewhere.

I climbed down from the tree and took off running once more. I got to the edge of the woods and looked into the village. Since it wasn't quite dark the villagers were still out and about. I knew I couldn't risk going looking for Eclipse with so many people that hated me roaming the village.

I heard Outcasts approaching in the distance so I looked for a place to hide until it was safe for me to go out. I found a rock and tree formation that would suit my needs perfectly. It was small enough for me to fit in, but probably not small enough for anyone else; I had lost weight over the years. Thought still growing taller, I also had grown skinnier that probably all other vikings. Hiccup might be the only person as small as I was, hence his name.

_**Author's note: Hey guys! sorry about the short chapter, but I thought that it was a good ending point. I want to thank everybody for reading, again! Please let me know what you think. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. I plan to have around 30-35 chapters total, which means only about five more. But, the good news is that I will be writing another one. Here is a summary of my idea for my next fanfiction: **_

_Have you ever gotten the feeling that you are not alone? The feeling that something is right behind you, waiting for the perfect moment to strike? When Hiccup feels that way he usually takes a flight to calm his nerves. What he finds one flight could change his life, or end it._

**_I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen, but I could use your help coming up with names. Names are not really my strong point. If you have a suggestion for the story or a name idea, please comment to let me know. I will, of course, give credit in the story if I use someone's name. Well, thats all I have. I should be posting the next chapter shortly, so stay tuned! _**


	26. Chapter 26

{Present}

[Hiccup's POV]

I opened my eyes to big green ones staring right into mine. I was startled at first, but then I recognized them to belong to Toothless. He licked me repeatedly then nudged me to stand up.

"Oh, Toothless, stop. You know that doesn't wash out! How many times have I told you to stop licking me?"

I sat up and immediately felt pain. Everywhere.

"Oh… Toothless, what happened?"

I looked around and saw that I was in the Academy, but it was too smoky for me to see very far. Then the memories rushed back to me. Sam, Nightfury, training, fire blast. I remembered that when I was trying to train Sam's dragon it shot fire at me. That is the last thing I remembered. I now knew what the Outcasts feel like whenever Toothless shot at them.

"Wow, bud, you Nightfuries have incredibly strong fire blasts. That blast should have killed me. Wait, where are the others?"

I tried to stand up with Toothless' help.

"From now on I am going to have a hard time telling you to shoot fire at other people."

Toothless smiled up at me and stepped back as I took my hand off of his neck. I peered through the smoke but didn't see any of my friends. I did, however, hear the roar of a Nightfury.

"Careful Toothless. You know what that dragon is capable of."

Toothless looked over toward one of the Academy cages. I saw a female Nightfufy roaring, begging for release. I walked over to it having never gotten a proper look at it. She had the most magnificent orange eyes and she was slightly more midnight blue than Toothless. She was as unique as her rider.

She was beautiful.

Wait, what? Beautiful? Did I mean the dragon or… I never had a chance to finish my thought. I heard moaning somewhere in the smoke and ran over to it.

"Astrid! Are you okay?"

She sat up and looked at me with a smile.

"Hiccup!" She embraced me with a hug. It was slightly awkward, considering that I had a girlfriend. She let go of me when she realized that.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No it's okay. Where are the others?"

She pointed into the fading smoke.

"She got them too?"

"Ya. What I don't get is how she managed to create this much smoke with one blast?"

"I.. I don't know. Toothless?"

He just tilted his head curiously.

"It must be some sort of an advancement, or something. There must be some special food on their island that she ate."

Astrid nodded and we went into the smoke to get the other riders and their dragons. When we found all of them we gathered in front of the cage with the Nightfury.

"So… what now?" Snotlout asked.

"We could have it blow us up again." Tuffnut offered.

"If that thing tries to shoot at me one more time I'll—" Snotlout started but I interrupted him.

"We wait."

The group looked at me strangely. I usually had a plan of action but right now this is the best option.

"Wait? For what?" Fishlegs asked.

"We wait for her rider to come. Then—"

"Hiccup, we need to think this through more carefully." She interrupted while giving me a 'I know more than you think I do' look.

"What else are we supposed to do?" I asked her knowing she could not give ma an answer.

"We still could give her her dragon back and make her promise to leave Berk in peace forever and never return." Fishlegs said.

I knew Fishlegs had a point. I had to give Sam her dragon back. But why was I so reluctant to do this? If I gave Sam her dragon she will leave Berk for good. Never to return, never to engage in another fight with us. We would never have to deal with her again. I would never see her again.

"Hiccup? What's the plan?" Astrid asked, probably guessing what was going on in my head.

"We have to get rid of them, once and for all. They are causing too much trouble for Berk. However we get rid of them, we have to."

"I'm going home. It's getting too late." Tuffnut said with a yawn.

"No, Tuff, we need everybody."

"What about Izzy? I don't see her running to climb on Ignis."

Izzy! I had completely forgotten about my girlfriend! This gave me a new motivation to get Sam away from Berk once and for all. But first, I need to check on Izzy.

"Tuff, Izzy is unconscious. We both know she would be the first one to climb on her dragon if she could," Astrid answered for me. She walked over to Tuffnut and hit him on his helmet. "You need to learn to be more sensitive!"

"Astrid, he's right. I am going to go check on her. You guys can come up with a plan."

Snotlout raised his hand but I knew his question before he had a chance to ask it.

"Astrid's in charge!" I yelled back at them while flying toward the village with Toothless.

I came to my house, only to be greeted by my father wearing an extremely concerned expression.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

I jumped off Toothless and waited for a response. He just sighed and opened the door to our house. I looked inside and saw Izzy lying on a table.

"Is she okay?" I asked Gobber, who was also inside, while running to her side.

"She's not dead, but the closest thing to it."

"What does that mean!?" I asked, alarmed.

"We see this a lot during wars. If a viking gets hit too hard on the head, they can sometimes… go into… a coma."

"What! Will she ever wake up?!"

"Most likely she will. But, it's also quite possible that she won't."

"She has to wake up! She has to…" I pleaded as I sat down by her side.

My girlfriend might never wake up. I might never get to look into her deep brown eyes ever again. I might never gat to see her smile or hear her laugh. No! I had to stay faithful. She will wake up, I know she will. She is too strong. She will keep fighting and never let go. I know it.

There is only one person to blame for Izzy's current state. Sam. I felt anger and hatred surging through my veins. I knew that they were sincere this time, opposed to the last few times.

My dad placed his hand on my shoulder. He could tell how I felt.

"There isn't any more we can do for her, son. All we can do now is just wait and have faith that she will push through." He reassured.

I turned away from him as a tear slowly fell down my cheek. My dad was very 'viking' and vikings don't cry. I have accepted that I am not like the normal viking, though. My dad on the other hand…

"I know dad. Can we move her to her bed?"

He nodded and signaled for Ignis to carry her to her bed. She immediately carried her rider upstairs and carefully placed her on her bed. Ignis sat down next to Izzy and I assumed that she would not be leaving Izzy's side.

"Don't worry, Ignis. She will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

_**Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading and double thanks to the few who have reviewed. I hope you all are enjoying the story... I am defiantly enjoying writing it. Still, sadly, it is coming to an end. I still think it will have about 30-35 chapters in all, but I could be way off. I'm not exactly sure what all the details will be but I have a pretty good idea of what will happen in later chapters. I have started writing my other fanfic and I am calling it 'Watchful'. I should be posting the first chapter within the week. The next chapter of this one should be up within the week too, if I can write it in time; I don't want it to seem rushed. Bye! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's **_**_note: Hey guys! Just a warning: there is one part in this chapter that gets a little violent and there is a little blood involved. It probably won't bother any of you but I just want to be safe. Thanks for reading, please review, and enjoy!_**

{Present}

[Sam's POV]

"Come on, this way." An Outcast whispered as they walked past my hiding spot.

I have been in this extremely uncomfortable spot for a practically the whole night. The space under the rocks and the fallen tree was smaller than I thought it was. I was curled up with my knees to my chest and my head down. I was sure to be sore everywhere once the sun came out again.

"No, not that way, Volcan. Too close to the village." Another Outcast protested to my father.

He was named Volcan after the volcano on our island. It had reputed hundreds of times over the years and the biggest eruption was the day he was born. The eruption wiped out half of the villagers, but nobody from his family. They took that as a sign, thus he was named Volcan.

"Exactly! We need to look closer to the village. She is clever; she is surely hiding somewhere where we wouldn't think to look." My father answered.

It pained me to be near to my father again after all he did to me. I had gotten over it, but seeing him again was like opening up an old scar. The scar stays dormant, reminding its owner of how it happened, then when someone strikes it at just the right place it opens, bringing me memories with it and reminding of the old ones.

"We can't risk the Berkians seeing us! It would blow our cover and Alvin will not take too kindly to another failure with his plans."

My dad sighed with annoyance. "That is why we docked at night, you idiot. All the Berkians are asleep and, if we are quiet, will stay that way. We just have to find her before morning or she might blow our cover."

I stifled a laugh at his comment. I have a strange sense of humor; my dad had said that with a tone that suggest that the Outcasts were stupider Vikings than he would like to be working with. I defiantly agreed with him, for the first time in my life.

"Wait, shh. Did you hear that?"

My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach. They heard me! I couldn't move to hide further into my whole or they would hear me again.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone." My dad said while walking closer to the spot I was hiding in.

I could only see a little out of the small whole but I did see a group of Outcasts, led by my father, walking toward me. My mind raced as I tried to figure a way out of this. I silently grabbed my shooter out of it's holster and looked around for a small rock. I always keep some in a pouch on my clothes but in this position I couldn't get to them. I saw a pile of small rocks, but they weren't in the shadows as I was. The light from the moon was shining right on them.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" An Outcast asked.

"You mutton-head! If someone is hiding they aren't going to answer you!" My dad whispered in response.

I knew that if I reached for the rocks that I would risk them seeing me. If I wanted to load my shooter in time, I would have to do it in a split-second. I had no other choice. I slowly moved my hand to the edge of the shadows. I looked up and saw that my dad and the other Outcasts were almost to my hole. It was now or never.

I jolted my hand over to the rocks and grabbed a handful. I heard commotion outside the whole, the Outcasts knew it was me now. I loaded my shooter just as someone jabbed a sword into the whole. I shot in time to make the person with the sword fall back. I shot a few more times to give me time to crawl out.

"Don't just lay there, get her!"

I was out of the whole now, surrounded by ten Outcasts each holding their weapon of choice. They were in the form of an almost closed circle, slowly closing in on me. I stepped backwards away from the Outcasts and turned to run.

I was stopped by a sword stabbing into my shoulder.

"AAahhh!" I cried out in agony.

I fell onto my knees, holding my left shoulder. I was almost afraid to look. When I turned my head I saw that there was a river of blood flowing from where the sword had been removed. The sword had gone into the bone and I lost all feeling in my arm. The sword didn't go all the way through; I assumed that the person responsible had just wanted to get a point across. I looked up and saw that the culprit was my father.

"Now, let's get you back to Alvin." He said to me with a devilish smile.

"Uh, Volcan? Should we… wrap her shoulder or something? You know, because Alvin said to bring her back alive and if she looses too much blood…" I recognized tho voice to be Savage, Alvin's right-hand man.

"Why do you care if she looses too much blood?" Savage shrugged. "Go ahead."

My vision was becoming hazy from the pain and blood loss. I knew I wouldn't be awake much longer. I could make out the shape of my father in front of me holding his bloodstained sword. I saw another shape moving toward me, probably Savage, but my vision was to blurred to be sure.

"Give me that cloth." He said to another Outcast.

I was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I could feel myself swaying.

"She's going unconscious! Savage, hurry up! Alvin will want her awake and not dead!" My dad said sternly.

I could barely make out what anything. The edges of my vision were turning black and the darkness was moving in. What was left of my vision was only blurry colors and shapes. My head was spinning and I felt myself hit the ground.

I felt something soft on my shoulder and I cried out. The pain was nearly unbearable. Why was I still awake? I couldn't stand the pain much longer. Why can't I just go unconscious and it would be over? My vision went black and I knew I would get my wish.

{Past: before Sam came out of her hole}

[Volcan's POV]

"Come on, this way." I said to my group as we wandered the forest, looking for my daughter.

"No, not that way, Volcan. Too close to the village." Savage warned.

"Exactly! We need to look closer to the village. She is clever; she is surely hiding somewhere where we wouldn't think to look." I argued my point.

"We can't risk the Berkians seeing us! It would blow our cover and Alvin will not take too kindly to another failure with his plans." Another from the group retorted.

"That is why we docked at night, you idiot. All the Berkians are asleep and, if we are quiet, will stay that way. We just have to find her before morning or she might blow our cover." These Outcasts are not as bright Vikings as I would like to be working with.

I heard something that sounded vaguely like a stifled laugh somewhere near.

"Wait, shh. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone." I whispered while walking closer to where the noise emitted from.

There were some rocks and a fallen tree that appeared to make a small shelter under them. I knew a regular sized viking wouldn't be able to fit into the hole. I knew of only one person that could: my daughter.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" One of my group asked.

"You mutton-head! If someone is hiding they aren't going to answer you!" I whispered in response.

I saw that there were shadows in the back of the hole where Sam could easily be concealing herself. I saw her hand reach out to grab some rocks and I instinctively jabbed my sword into the hole. She shot her advanced weapon and I was forced to jump behind her rock/tree shelter to avoid any of her fire. She shot at the others in my group and they all ducked and cowered in fear at her weapon.

"Don't just lay there, get her!" I yelled at them.

Thankfully, they are too afraid of me to not listen to my orders. They know that I will _dispose_ of anyone who is getting in my way. That, or _make_ them listen. The other Outcasts stood up and pulled out their choice of weapons, forming a closing circle around my daughter.

The opening was toward me and I knew what I had to do. I have to _make_ her listen to me, and by extent listen to Alvin. I only knew one way to do that.

I jumped down from on top of the rock formation just as Sam turned to run. I swung up my sword and jabbed to at her, not knowing where it would end up. It landed inside her left shoulder and she dropped her weapon as she cried out in agony.

"AAahhh!"

I pulled out my now bloodstained sword and she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder. Her eyes were clenched in the pain until she looked at her shoulder, and I looked at the same spot. There was a lot of blood coming out of the wound, a slightly unnerving amount. Even for me. My sword had gone through all the muscle and into her bone. I knew that she probably wouldn't be able to use her left arm ever again.

"Now, let's get you back to Alvin." I said, smiling.

"Uh, Volcan? Should we… wrap her shoulder or something? You know, because Alvin said to bring her back alive and if she looses too much blood…" Savage asked.

"Why do you care if she looses too much blood?" Savage shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Give me that cloth." He said to another Outcast. I looked back at my daughter and saw her starting to sway on her knees.

"She's going unconscious! Savage, hurry up! Alvin will want her awake and not dead!" I ordered Savage.

Sam fell onto the ground, near unconscious from blood loss and probably the amount of pain. Savage started wrapping the cloth around her shoulder and she cried out once more then lost consciousness. As a father, I probably should have felt sympathy for her. But, I haven't been her father in ten years and I don't plan on doing it ever again. She is just another fish in the sea to me. Savage finished wrapping the cloth around her shoulder to attempt to slow the blood flow.

"What now? Should we take her back to Alvin?" Savage asked as he stood up to face me.

"I think Alvin will enjoy this one." I smiled as one of my group picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder. I looked down at her advanced weapon with a smile.

"I think I might just keep this." I said while picking it up.

"Won't Alvin want—" Savage started, making his loyalty obvious.

"I don't care what Alvin _wants_. My job is is to get my daughter to him and nothing else." I interrupted, making my loyalty, or lack of loyalty, obvious.

"Come on. The sooner Alvin gets her, the sooner I can go back to my village and be rid of you idiots."

My group nodded, some taking offense but making nothing if it, and we set off toward the beach where Alvin was waiting. It wasn't long before Sam's cloth turned completely red. Her skin was extremely pale and she hasn't moved at all. The others must have shared my thoughts.

"Um… is she…" Savage asked.

"No, she's still alive. I can feel her heartbeat. It has started to return to normal." The one carrying her answered.

When we finally arrived at the beach I saw Alvin talking to Mildew at the bottom.

"Alvin! We found her!" I yelled down the cliff to Alvin. He smiled and motioned for us to throw Sam down. The Outcasts holding her obeyed and dropped her down the tall cliff to the beach. Alvin caught her as to not inflict any more damage to her then dropped her limp form onto the sand. We started to climb down the cliff and I was the first one to the bottom. Alvin came over to me, curious.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She tried to run so I stabbed her." I answered with a calm tone that suggested it was nothing.

"Is she supposed to be that pale? And is the blood supposed to be turning the sand all around her red?" Mildew asked while prodding her with his foot. Alvin shrugged and I answered.

"Her color will return and she should stop bleeding soon. Savage can clean the wound and change the cloth." Alvin gave me a strange look at the last sentence.

"If it gets infected she will die. You won't be able to use her for whatever genius plan you have in store." I said sarcastically as Alvin nodded.

"Savage! Why don't you get on that. Volcan, come with me. We can talk in private." He ordered.

"So, what are you planning to do with her?" I asked after we stepped away from the commotion.

"We will use her for our plan. My men are currently retrieving her beloved dragon and will bring it back shortly. She will retrieve Hiccup in trade for her own dragon. Then he will be mine." He added an evil laugh at the end.

"So she won't have a choice again? I see a pattern appearing here."

"She has become the best way to get what I want."

"After she does your dirty work what will you do with her, her dragon, and the boy?"

"Kill them all."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks again for reading and for the reviews! I just wanted to let you all know that I posted my new story! It is called **__**Watchful.**__** Be sure to check it out! Back to this story, I think there is only going to be 1 more chapter, not including this one that will be like a conclusion. But both of these last chapters are important nonetheless. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far and that you will like how I choose to end it. Enjoy these last few chapters!**_

* * *

{Present}

[Volcan's POV]

I sat on the sand next to Alvin, Savage, a few other Outcasts, and my unconscious daughter. I had known that the Outcasts were stupid and annoying, but right now they were driving me insane.

"So-so then I walk into the room…" An Outcast said in-between laughter and paused for the punchline of his story.

"…and the dragon had eaten THE ENTIRE BLANKET!"

All the Outcasts surrounding me, excluding Alvin, burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Some even rolling around on the ground. I face palmed myself in annoyance from their twentieth non-humerous joke. I looked over to Alvin, wondering how much longer the torture would last. He shook his head, stood up, and started pacing across the beach. One of the Outcasts started to prod Sam with his foot.

"Um… should she be awake by now?" He asked as the others ceased their laughter and started to look at the limp form of the girl.

"I don't think her small body can take that much blood loss." Savage answered.

"Her skin is as white as the sand!" Another stated.

"The blood has gone through her cloth again." The first added.

"Savage, should we change the cloth?" Another asked.

"Is she breathing?" Savage asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. How can I tell?" Said another Outcast, revealing his incredible ignorance.

"Put your ear up to her mouth, you idiot!" I responded. I couldn't stand much more of these Outcasts and I hoped those on the mission for the dragon would return soon.

"Uh, I don't hear anything!"

I pushed him aside and put my ear to my daughters mouth. Not hearing anything, I placed my hand over her heart. I pulled my hand back and started to panic slightly, for I didn't feel a beat. The Outcasts looked to me with fear. We saw Alvin walking over to us and panicked even more. He wasn't the most understanding type. As he approached the fear was evident on our faces.

"What is going on here?" He asked coldly. My eyes shifted over to the girl laying on the bloodstained sand. Alvin got the message.

"If she dies, so do all of you!" He yelled at us then rushed over to Sam's limp body to search for a heartbeat.

We all held our breath as we waited, afraid for our lives. Alvin pulled his hand away from her heart, his expression unreadable.

Just then we heard the roar of a Nightfury and saw some men struggling with it.

"Go help them with that dragon!" Alvin ordered me.

"Wait, the girl? Is she-" I started but Alvin interrupted.

"Go get that dragon!" He ordered.

I, along with the other Outcasts around me, went over to help the men with the Nightfury. The dragon had been restrained with ropes, chains, and a muzzle and had been placed on a metal wagon-like thing with more chains. We ran over to the men and helped to hold the dragon down as we brought it toward Alvin.

"You two hold down the tail!" I ordered.

When the dragon flung its tail, throwing the two attempting to hold it ten feet away, I realized this dragon was stronger than we had anticipated. If what Mildew says is true, that dragons bond with their riders and vice-versa, then as soon as this Nightfury sees her rider unconscious no amount of power will be able to restrain it. Unfortunately I realized this a moment too late and did not have a chance to warn the others. We rounded the corner of the beach and the dragon saw her rider on the sand next to the cliff. The dragon broke free of its restraint and flew at lighting speed to retrieve the girl. She shot fire at Alvin but he jumped out of the way in time. The dragon took a defensive stance over her rider and growled at the surrounding army of Outcasts.

"Don't just stand there! I need that dragon!" Alvin ordered.

The Outcasts yelled out and ran toward the dragon. Alvin pulled out his sword and ran toward the dragon, only to have the dragon shoot such a powerful blast of fire that knocked him back at least ten feet and covered the area in a thick layer of smoke. I walked into the smoke, my trusty sword in hand. I squinted my eyes hoping to find any sign of the dragon.

Finally, I heard a noise a few feet before me. I walked towards it and, through the fading smoke, saw my target. The Nightfury was nudging her rider. When she got no response, she started cooing and nudged Sam again. Sam twitched then slowly opened her eyes.

"E-Eclipse?" Sam said weakly.

The dragon bounded around her rider in joy. She was loud enough to alert the other Outcasts of her position, though. They slowly came toward the noise with their weapons held high in front of them. The dragon nudged her rider to climb on her back and Sam tried to stand up but ended up falling back onto the ground. The dragon roared at the upcoming Outcasts and I to stay back from them. Sam tried to stand again and, with her dragons help, managed to climb onto the saddle. The Nightfury roared once more, shot fire at those surrounding, then took off into the sky.

* * *

{Past: when the Outcasts took Eclipse}

[Hiccup]

I was sitting next to Izzy when Fishlegs bust in.

"Hiccup! The Outcasts took the Nightfury from the Academy!"

"What?!"

"Hurry!"

I jumped up from my spot and ran out of my house, Toothless following closely behind. We took off and I flew closely to Fishlegs.

"Where are they? And where are the others?"

"They were trying to fight off the Outcasts and Astrid told me to come get you."

I patted Toothless on the head to tell him to speed up.

"W-wait for me!" Fishlegs called out sheepishly from behind me.

When I got to the Academy I saw my friends and their dragons in the cage that the Nightfury was previously in. I immediately jumped off of Toothless and let them out.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them, while Fishlegs had just arrived at the Academy.

"Ya, I think so." Astrid answered.

"Speak for yourself. I could have died! Look at this scar!" Snotlout retorted.

"I know right! Look at this scar!" Tuffnut stupidly said, smiling and pointing to a large scratch across his arm. Astrid rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"Should we go after them?" She asked.

"Yes. I can't believe that Sam is working with the Outcasts again." I said while climbing on Toothless.

"She actually wasn't with them." Astrid said as we flew out of the Academy.

"Which way?" I asked.

But my question didn't need answering; we saw a huge explosion from the secluded beach and flew over there as fast as we could. As we approached we saw Sam and her Nightfury try to fly away. We were close enough to stop her, though.

"Stop her!" I ordered as my friends and I instructed our dragons to shoot their fire at Sam.

Her dragon roared and shot back at us. As I flew in closer for Toothless to shoot I noticed that Sam was lying down on her saddle. I also noticed that her skin was extremely pale and her shoulder had a bloodstained cloth around it. As much as I wanted to have Toothless blast at her for all she has done, I still was myself.

"Hold your fire!" I yelled to the others as Snotlout fired once more. Knowing why he did it, I ignored him. Astrid and Stormfly flew over to me, surprised and concerned.

"What?" She asked, only to look over at Sam and realize why I told them to stop. She smiled that I had come out of my revenge state of mind to find myself again.

"Why isn't her dragon flying away?" Fishlegs asked cautiously.

I looked away from Astrid to see that Sam's Nightfury was still hovering in the same spot. The dragon roared at Toothless, trying to communicate. Toothless roared back then looked up at me.

"I'm not sure. I… I think she is trying to ask us something."

"Why would we do anything for her?" Snotlout asked.

Sam tried to sit up in her saddle and I noticed her wincing from moving her shoulder. She looked to me with pleading yet strong eyes. She needed help. I could also tell that there was something else in the look she gave me. It was apologetic and regretful. I nodded, understanding what she was trying to say.

"Come on, let's go back to the village."

"Wait, what? So I don't get to blow someone up?" Tuffnut asked.

"You guys get rid of the Outcasts then meet me at my house. I have some unfinished business to attend to." I answered then instructed Toothless to bring us back to our house. The others nodded then flew down to the Outcasts.

Sam and her dragon followed me over toward the village. I stopped just beyond the village and the other Nightfury did the same. She spoke immediately when she was within earshot of me.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. For everything I have done. If you will let me, I have an explanation for why I did what I did."

Her voice was weak but sincere.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Author's note: Hey everybody! So surprise, but this isn't going to be the last chapter! I originally planned to to be the last but then I got to writing and realized that I needed more to end it the way I want to. So now I'm not 100% sure how many more chapters it will be, probably no more then three. No guarantee though, it just depends on how long it takes me to end it the way I want to. Thanks again for all the reads, reviews, and follows! Enjoy!_**

* * *

{Past: when Eclipse got loose from the Oucasts}

[Sam's POV]

I was swimming in and out consciousness, completely unaware of my surroundings. When I came to my senses, after a few minutes, I realized a throbbing pain in my left shoulder. I also noticed something nudging me from the right. I tried to move to see what it was but I was too weak. Suddenly all of the memories flooded back to me. I must have lost a lot of blood; why I was so weak. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a pair of big orange ones staring back at me.

"E-Eclipse?" I said with as much volume as I could.

She was so happy to see me awake that she started jumping around me in circles. I noticed that I was laying in a thick cloud of smoke. Eclipse suddenly stopped her celebration and started growling. She nudged me to get up. I tried to stand, but my legs gave out and I noticed the sand where I had been laying was dark red. I slowly sat up and looked around through the fading smoke. I saw an army of Outcasts closing in on me and Eclipse must have seen them too, for her protective instincts kicked in. She roared at the surrounding warriors to stay back. I tried to stand up once more. Eclipse lowered her head for me to climb on her saddle. I could feel my strength returning, slowly, as I used Eclipse for balance. I collapsed onto her saddle, my vision becoming blurry and dark around the edges. I felt her take off just as some Outcasts, including my father, rushed the spot where Eclipse and I were just previously. I struggled to hold on to Eclipse's saddle with one hand; even if I wanted to move my left arm through the pain I couldn't, I couldn't move it at all.

"Stop her!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up and saw Hiccup and his friends on their dragons shooting fire at Eclipse and me. Eclipse was about to fire but I stopped her.

"No, girl. Don't fire at them. We want them to know they can trust us. See if you can communicate with Toothless and ask him to stop. Tell him that we mean no harm." My voice was audible only to Eclipse.

Eclipse roared at Toothless and he responded. I was hoping it would work with all of my heart.

"Hold your fire!" Hiccup instructed his friends. Although, we did have to dodge one more fire blast.

"What?" I recognized the second voice to be Astrid.

"Why isn't her dragon flying away?" A sheepish voice asked.

"Girl, tell Toothless that we want to explain what happened three years ago. And that I really need some herbs for my shoulder." I quietly instructed Eclipse. She roared at Toothless and he must have understood for he roared back at us.

"I'm not sure. I… I think she is trying to ask us something." Hiccup answered.

"Why would we do anything for her?" Another voice unknown to me asked.

I sat up in the saddle. When even made the slightest movement it hurt my shoulder. I looked Hiccup in the eye hoping that he would know my thoughts.

_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. I was just a girl, I did what I thought would be best. I tried my best to protect my friend but Alvin and Dagur got the best of me. Their plan was foolproof, I had no choice but to except. _

I knew Hiccup wouldn't know exactly what I wanted to say but hopefully he could trust me long enough to let me say what I wanted to. He must have understood because he nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to the village." Hiccup instructed his friends.

"Wait, what? So I don't get to blow someone up?" The third boy asked.

"You guys get rid of the Outcasts then meet me at my house. I have some unfinished business to attend to." I knew that he meant me.

He and Toothless headed over to the village as the others went to the beaches. I smiled and followed Hiccup to his house. He stopped in the air and waited for Eclipse and I to catch up when he was on the outskirts of the village. I spoke as soon as I knew he could hear me.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. For everything I have done. If you will let me, I have an explanation for why I did what I did."

"I'll give you a chance to explain. But don't think I'm letting you anywhere near Izzy."

"Is she okay?" I had totally forgotten that I accidentally hit Izzy with my shooter.

"You shot her in the head with a rock! How okay could she be!"

"I promise it was an accident! I was on the dragon and it made too quick of a movement to dodge a boulder and it threw off my aim! I was just trying to break Eclipse's ropes so we could leave!"

"She is in a coma!"

"What?!"

"You put her in a—"

"Wait, has it been more than 24 hours?" Suddenly I remembered something I had learned while on the deserted island.

"No, why?"

"I think I might be able to break it."

"How could you possibly do that?" Hiccup asked skeptically but hopefully.

"When you live alone on a deserted island for three years you learn to have some tricks up your sleeve."

"What does that mean?"

"During the time I lived on that island I traveled around to different tribes sometimes when I needed something. I would always bring different herbs that were native to my island for trade. There was one island that I went to that was in the middle of a war with some other tribe. The day I left for that tribe I had found a new kind flower that I brought with me. I figured out that if you mix it with yak milk it can speed up a person's heart rate so to a point where it goes so fast that the brain has to wake up to stop it."

"Will that really work?!" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"It has worked three out of five times that I've tried it."

"What happened the other times?"

"Um… their heart rate went too fast then... just stopped."

"What! We can't risk that!"

"Do you want her to wake up or not? Because I'm pretty sure that that is the only option you've got. She won't wake up any other way."

"I…"

"But we have to hurry. It doesn't work after 24 hours."

"I don't see another option."

Just then my vision started going black around the edges and I felt myself getting lightheaded and swaying. I brought my good hand to my head and tried to steady myself.

"Sam?"

"What? Oh, right, i-it's nothing. Come on, let's just get that flower for Izzy. It shouldn't take us too long to get there with the fastest dragons, but it will take about an hour or two and there are some things I think you should hear."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's note: Hey guys! **__**So sorry it took me so long to update**__**, but here's that chapter! I'm seeing three chapters after this. Enjoy! **_

* * *

{Present}

[Hiccup]

Toothless and I were flying slightly behind Sam and her Nightfury. We were both silent as we were going to her island to get the things that will save Izzy. She had told me that there were some things she needed to tell me, and I could only assume what they were but it is probably about the whole thing three years ago. I was eager to hear what she has to say but I didn't want to push it. This sort of explanation needs to be done on her own time.

"So, um, what exactly are we looking for when we get to the island?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's a purple flower with orange in the middle. It only grows in harsh conditions, though. That is why I've only traded it once. I accidentally found it, due to my own clumsiness." She responded. I patted Toothless' head to tell him to speed up so I could talk to Sam more easily.

"What harsh conditions exactly?"

"I-It's hard to explain. You'll understand when we get there. Oh, and there is one more slight problem."

"Problem?"

"Normally I would go in and get the flowers without a second of hesitation, as I am the only one who knows exactly where they are. Getting the flower involves climbing, the entrance is too small for dragons. And, well," she looked to her shoulder, "Let's just say that I ran into Alvin again."

"Are you saying that I'm getting the flower! I don't even know where we are going!"

"I would usually go and get the flower without hesitation, but, as you can see, I'm not really in the condition to climb at the moment. Or do anything else that involves my left arm."

"Hold on, did you say that _that_ happened when you ran into Alvin? I thought-" I started, confused, but Sam interrupted me. The dragons stopped moving and just hovered in place; they knew what was about to happen.

"I was never on his team!" She blurted out as if she had been holding on to her feelings about the incident three years ago in for all that time. "Alvin and Dagur told me that if I didn't do _exactly_ what they told me to then they… they would kill you, Izzy, and every single one of the Berkians! I couldn't risk that happening. I thought I could find a way out of their plan before any damage really happened. But what I didn't know is that they had been planning it for pretty much my entire life. The chief of my village had been working with Dagur and Alvin for years. They planned out my life so that I would eventually run into you and they could put their plan into motion. I was just a puppet. They had their plan so thought out that there was no chance that I could make it fail. The only reason it didn't succeed was because you and the rest of Berk decided not to raid the Outcasts. Alvin had been sure that you would, but obviously something changed your minds. I spent those three years making sure that the Outcasts didn't ruin anybody else's life, especially nobody's on Berk!"

She patted her dragon and the continued flying towards their island, leaving me hovering there, at a loss for words. Her Nightfury roared at Toothless to follow, and he did.

She… she was never really working with Dagur and Alvin. What I had suspected all of these years, the thing that has always nagged me in the back of my head… is true. I never was fully convinced that Sam was bad. I mean, she just didn't strike me as evil. She didn't have that look in her eye that I know so well from Alvin and Dagur. She was just trying to stop Alvin from killing… well everyone. She was _trying_ to do the right thing, but she just couldn't stop them. There was no other way. And because I and the rest of Berk were too stubborn to listen to her she was banished. Everything she had was ripped away form her, not including her dragon.

"I…" I started, but couldn't find the right words to express what I wanted to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sure you don't believe me, but that's the truth. The _whole_ truth. I don't really care if you believe me, I'm sure you don't, but I just wanted to tell you the truth." She spoke with surprising confidence in her voice. I could also tell that she has acquired some… trust issues. Who can blame her though: the _chief of her village_ used her as a puppet. Not to mention the whole 'getting banished from Berk' thing.

"There it is." She said. I looked up and saw her island. "Just follow Eclipse and I, we will show you the way."

"Eclipse?" I asked.

"My dragon. I found her during the eclipse three years ago and it was reflecting perfectly in her eyes when I trained her." She explained.

"Wait, if your life was planned out-"

"Yes, Eclipse was put on Berk for me to find her, but our bond is real. She is the only one I can trust." Sam said coldly. Eclipse cooed at her then Sam rubbed her dragon's head. We flew the rest of the way in silence. Eventually Sam and Eclipse landed, Toothless and I closely following.

"We have to go through the forest for a while then we will get to a cave-like thing. I-It's really hard to explain. There is a hole in the back of the cave that you will have to go into. The flower should be at the bottom, near the…" Sam explained as we walked through the forest.

"Near the what?" I asked, slightly nervous to what the answer will be.

"Lava."

"Lava?!"

"Don't worry, the flower isn't that close to it. You just have to get in there then get out pretty quickly so you don't burn up from the heat. It is a pretty steep drop and you'll have to climb back up. You should go ahead and get a few flowers, you know, just in case. I haven't exactly perfected the recipe yet. Look, there's the cave. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as we walked into the 'cave'. It seemed that there used to an actual mountain on this island but something destroyed it. There were rocks scattered everywhere and some of the larger ones formed a sort of enclosure, what we were going into.

"Did this used to be a mountain?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah, it did. This island, at one point, was inhabited by **a lot** of the rock-eating dragons. There was one that was way bigger than all the others though, the one that did this. It was white and had red spikes. It came through here and practically destroyed every mountain in the area. Some island even sunk. Luckily, I was able to get it to leave. With Eclipse's help of course." Sam explained as we walked to the back of the cave where the hole was.

"How exactly did you find this?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was just exploring the island one day and I found this place. I wouldn't have seen the hole, but I tripped and fell into it. For once, my clumsiness came in handy." She weakly smiled. "You ready? The sooner you get that flower, the sooner we can get Izzy back."

"You sure this will work?"

"No. There is always a chance of failure. Sometimes you just have to take the leap of faith. The reward will outweigh the risk." Sam said wisely. "You better hurry, after twenty-four hours it won't work."

"Okay." I said as I looked down into the hole. I saw the glow of the lava and the beautiful flowers. "Stay here, bud." I instructed Toothless. He nervously cooed at me while I slid down into the hole.

I was sliding down the deep dirt toward the flowers. I jumped down onto the platform where the flowers were and grabbed four of them that I stuffed into my tunic. I was sweating heavily now from the lava. I just wanted to get out of this hole. The walls were about five feet away from my on every side. The hole itself was about twenty feet deep.

"Got 'em!" I called up to Sam.

"Um, not to rush you or anything, but you really need to rush! The lava is starting to rise!" She called with obvious nerve in her voice. I looked down and saw that the platform was slightly smaller than when I jumped down on it.

"Ah!" I started climbing as fast as I could up to the top.

"Uh, Hiccup! It is rising faster! You might want to hurry up!"

"Why didn't you warn me that it was going to start rising!?"

"It has never done that before! There are more 'lava holes' throughout the island, I think it was formed form an underground volcano. None of them have ever risen before!"

I felt the heat growing as I climbed as fast as I could. This was one of the many times I wish that I wasn't a hiccup.

"Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I was about halfway out of the hole and the lava had completely covered the platform and had gone about two feet above it._ How is it rising so fast? And why all of a sudden? _Suddenly the dirt above me started to crumble down, presumably from the heat. I tried to grab onto a rock but it fell, and so did I.

"Hiccup!"

"AH!"


End file.
